Naruto DxD: Testament of the Replaced
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto and Naruko were in love with their childhood friends Rias and Akeno, but they were smitten with another. Having enough, they moved on to tie up loose ends and seize their own destiny. The twins have become Kings, inheriting their own share of problems; but will fate bring them back together with Rias and Akeno? Naru/Harem, multi-Xovers, Issei Bashing. Cover by Zronku
1. Departure

Welcoming notes: Yello, Soul here, and welcome to my new Naruto x High School DxD story, **Testament of the Replaced**. The premise of this story comes from the Naruto x High School DxD oneshot, Replaced, written by Jiraiya's Dream, author of the Naruto x Fairy Tail La Tormenta. I recommend checking out his stuff.

At the end of the oneshot, Jiraiya's Dream offered people that if they wanted to use his oneshot for a premise of a new story, they were allowed. I asked his for permission, and he said yes, so here we are. I was also given permission to use his oneshot to write out this chapter as well, so credit goes to Jiraiya's Dream.

If you're familiar with Replaced and the stories from it, the premise is that a heartbroken Naruto left Rias' peerage after realizing that the latter and Akeno were too close to Issei. The story that spawned from this were pretty cool, so I wanted a crack at it. It'll be my first time doing a story with drama in it, so for the new year, imma take a stab with it.

As with most of my stories, there's be multi-crossovers in this. Naruko's in the story, and will be Naruto's only biological sibling. There's gonna be drama when it comes to Naruto, Naruko, Rias, and Akeno. And there's going to be…Issei bashing. I'm toning the bashing down in future updates of my Devil Dragon Storm Emperor story, but in this story, Issei won't be in a good light here. Also, it may look like I'm bashing Rias and Akeno, but it's just addressing some of the gripes with her in the series. Finally, Naruto and Naruko will be getting their separate Peerages, and will be using Fairy Pieces. Peerage members already set, so I won't be taking requests.

With all that said, let's get on with the show!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that'll appear.

 **Special thanks** goes to ReaperofSanity and Lucius Walker for beta-ing the chapter, and Zronku for making the cover.

 **Credit** goes to Jiraiya's Dream for letting me use his oneshot Replace for this chapter.

 _ **Story…start!**_

* * *

 **[Naruto and Naruko]**

If one could describe the lives of twin Devils Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki, it would anything but uneventful.

During their adolescence, they lived happily with their parents in the ninja village of the Mugen-Tenshin. That all changed when they turned six. They experienced their first taste of hell when a terrorist group called the Khaos Brigade invaded the village. They watched helplessly as their father was slain by their leader while buying them time to escape. Their mother managed to get them to a safehouse before returning to assist the village and their father. She never returned.

They were soon chased out by the Tenjin-mon sect of the Mugen-Tenshin clan, with one of their leaders seeking to kill them for having the blood of Devils. After using their skills with pranks to slow down their pursuers, they managed to escape the territory of the Mugen-Tenshin clan. They traveled across the mountains and rural areas of Japan to get to the Hayabusa clan village, but ended up getting lost and rested in a village that was home to the Hero Clan. A village member adopted them, seeing the potential within them to be powerful Heroes.

They lived there for four years, happily training and hanging out with their friends until the Cursed Sword Incident. Despite being started by a rogue member of the village, the twins were blamed in the aftermath due to the Cursed Sword: Brynhildr resonating with Naruto after he saved his friend's lives. Before they could be dealt with, Naruto and Naruko managed to escape the village.

They wandered Japan, hitching rides, until they met a young girl named Akeno Himejima, who was using her skills to purify evil spirits that she learned from her mother in order to survive. Naruto and Naruko became her bodyguards after a job goes south, and they travel around together for a year and a half. When they entered a certain town, the trio indirectly saved a human contracted with a Devil from the House of Gremory.

When they attempted to leave the town, they were attacked by Akeno's relatives, the Himejima Clan. Despite being outmatched, the unpredictability of the twins with their imagination and creativity made their attempted murderers stumble and bumble about, humiliating them. After trapping them in a landslide, Naruto, Naruko, and Akeno managed to escape. However, they were captured/rescued by a young Devil named Rias Gremory and her father's [Bishop], Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. The twins knew Rias years ago, playing and hanging out with her whenever their mothers met up.

They then moved into the Gremory Palace, where Naruto, Naruko, Rias, and Akeno made a pact to always be together no matter what.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Departure**

* * *

 **[Apartment]**

"It's been a shitty week, dattebayo…"

"You're telling me, dattebana…"

Two individuals were sitting in the dark at a table in the dining room. Both had sun-kissed blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, light tan skin, and whisker-marks on their cheeks. The only difference is their height and hairstyles, where one was 5'9" tall and had spiky hair, and the other was 5'7" tall and had her hair styled in high pigtails.

They are Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki. They just got back from a farce of an engagement party in Makai. While it was indeed eventful, it was now in the back of their minds.

"No, scratch that, Naru-nii! It's been a shitty couple of months!" Naruko snapped, slamming her fist on the bare table.

"And back then we thought it couldn't get any worse." Naruto added, pretending to trace something on the table hedge. "Boy, we were wrong."

"I'm surprised how calm you are Naru-nii." Naruko growled, looking sour. "That jackass pervert pretty much took your place in Rias and Akeno's hearts."

Naruto's fist clenched as he was reminded of that painful memory, "Leaving yourself out of the equation much, imouto? You were in love with Rias and Akeno as much as I was."

The twins fiercely glared at each other, before reverting to stained smiles and twitching eyes. Before another word was spoken, a silver seal bearing the seal of Gremory seal appeared near the window. Through the seal came a beautiful woman the twins were all too familiar with. She was5'8" had long, flowing silver hair tied in a two short braid in the front, and one long braid in the back. Her silver eyes seemed to glow dimly in the shadows alongside her fair skin, her red rouge standing out the most in the dim lighting, aside from the silhouette of her perfect hourglass figure. She was wearing a blue and white French outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked coyly, recognizing another sibling squabble between the two.

"No, Grayfia-san," Naruto replied flatly, getting up and heading to the fridge. "Just lamenting on everything that's happened recently. From the Fallen Angels to Riser's rape-boner for Rias."

Grayfia sighed, putting a hand on her head. "Must you use vulgar language in front of me like you do to Riser?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruko asked, tilting her head, "He didn't say ass, shit, damn, fuck-"

"Fine! Fine, I take it back." Grayfia relented, raising her hands. "Venelana-sama asked me to check up on you two, and to deliver this."

With a snap of her fingers, two briefcases appeared in both of her hands. She strode over to the table at the the same time Naruto came back with drinks. She set the briefcase down in front of the twins, and accepted her drink from Naruto.

"Thank you." Grayfia said and sipped it, noting that Naruto gave her sparkling grape juice. "She instructed me to hand these to you. Ajuka has finished inspected them, so they're safe to use."

Naruto nodded and opened the briefcase, with Naruko doing the same to her own. Both contained the same items: 25 dark crimson chess pieces. Wait a minute, 25?

"Why are there eight extra Pieces? There's even an additional [Pawn] piece here! We're not going to waste the others." Naruko commented, and took out one of her extra Pieces. She shook it and bit into it. "Nom nom nom…"

"Please refrain from that, Naruko. Those are imbued with the essence of your ancestor Sparda." Grayfia scolded pig-tailed blonde, tugging the piece away from her mouth. "Please treat them with respect. As for the extra eight Pieces, those are Fairy Pieces."

"The legendary Fairy Pieces, only given to a handful of trustworthy Devils. Neat!" Naruko cheered, raising an inverted [Bishop] that was encased in a glass sphere like the others.

"So these are the legendary Sparda Pieces, eh? Make sense that a Devil like Sparda would have Fairy Pieces in his arsenal." Naruto mused, examining the [King] Piece. "So this is the gift that Dante and Vergil refused. Dante didn't want to get involved in the affairs of Makai, and Vergil was a loner. They look and feel different from regular pieces."

He put a hand to his chest, where his [Knight] piece was located. He sensed the Sparda piece emanating a fearsome aura, which made the Piece inside him pale in comparison.

"I know that you've both made your decisions, but I must ask again." Grayfia said, setting her drink down on the table. "Are you sure you two want to go through with this?"

"Grayfia," Naruto started, looking at her with a blank expression. "This decision wasn't easy for the both of us. If you would've asked us if we would have left her so prematurely like this, we would've laughed in your face while spiking your drink with laxatives. Just ask Sirzechs, dattebayo."

A strained smile appeared on Grayfia's smile as a tick mark appeared on her head. As much as she would like to trap Naruto in an ice cube, she relented. He and his sister were uncontrollable, and any attempt at punishing them would result in retaliation. The only one who's able to fully discipline the twins without risk is Venelana. Even Rias had her difficulties controlling the twins to a degree.

"Anyways, we are leaving Rias' peerage. After everything that happened and being forgotten like yesterday's news for a pervert with a constant hard-on for boobs and anything in a skirt, can you really blame us?" Naruko sighed. She downed her drink and slammed down her mug "He shouldn't have been killed by Raynare to begin with! Stray Fallen Angels were running amuck in Kuoh and she-"

"Naruko, chill!" Naruto snapped, cutting her off. "We don't need you to go on another rampage!"

"Hmp, fine!" Naruko snipped and crossed her arms in a pout. "Sorry, geez!"

"So where will you live?" Grayfia inquired, looking around the open space that connected the living room and dining room, "You did take a liking to this place due to it being close to the school."

"We recently bought a new place to live within the territory just last week with our funds from our jobs." Naruto replied after finishing his own drink. "It's a 3,600 square foot old Japanese-style mansion. Nine bedrooms, plus common areas. It's more than enough space for us to live comfortably."

"And to manage our Peerages." Naruko added, standing up, "And I know you're about to ask how we'll maintain the grounds. Don't worry, we already have that covered." She said before grinning, "We have it covered in a way that would make Hyoudou green with envy."

"As a bonus, Rias and the others don't know about our guests. Then again, I don't think some of them will take it that well." Naruto said, closing his briefcase. "No matter. We plan on telling them eventually."

Grayfia looked interested, "Might I be in on this secret?"

"Ask Venelana-okaasan." Naruto said, smirking, "She's the only one who knows…and allows it."

"Indeed I shall," Grayfia said, watching as Naruto and Naruko stood together, holding the Sparda [King] Pieces. "Rias-sama and her [Queen] will be saddened by this, but it's understandable why you're doing this."

The twins nodded in confirmation. With sadness in their eyes, they held out her hand, and focused their power within themselves. A red aura outlined their bodies, and two pieces exited out of them. A red [Knight] piece exited Naruto's body, and Naruko's red [Rook] soon did the same for her's. They glowed as they landed in their empty palms, with their auras disappearing. As the red Pieces glow faded, both twins gazed at their [King] Sparda Pieces, before bringing it to their chests.

Grayfia watched as the Pieces glowed and sank into the twins' bodies. Crimson sparks arced off their bodies, concerning the silver maid. They saw their faces grimace before they are enveloped in a crimson light. A burst of energy pulsed throughout the apartment, causing Grayfia to stumble back. The walls began to crack from the pressure.

"Naruto! Naruko!" Grayfia called out as their auras flared dangerously.

Just as Grayfia gathered her magic to try and reverse the increasingly dangerous situation, she saw the auras turning into gentle pulses. The auras quickly died down, and the crimson light faded into the twins. Their appearances remained the same, but they were both breathing heavily.

"Well…*huff*... that was something." Naruko said, flexing her hand "I expected it to hurt, but it was more...shocking.

Naruto groaned in agreement. "Since the Pieces accepted us, we really do have the blood of Sparda."

"In additions to the other bloodlines that would give Sacred Gear like the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing a run for it money," Naruko added with a grimace, "At least we don't be walking with a stupid swagger over a badass Dragon gauntlet's that's wasted on him. Two words: Dress. Break."

"Guh, don't remind me." Naruto grumbled, closing one eye. "Though to be fair, it could be effective on armor-"

Grayfia coughed, getting their attention. "In any case, I am glad to see you both unharmed. As of right now, you are both [Kings]. You have a higher responsibility now, not just as the adopted children of the House of Gremory, but as the descendants of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda."

"And we'll face it head on. We'll do both names proud." Naruto proudly proclaimed as Naruko nodded in agreement. "You and Venelana-okaasan can believe that."

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy, a few days later]**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't want you to go!" Wailed a small, petite girl that latched herself to Naruto's waist. "Please stay! The outside world's so scary without you!"

"Wait, you mean Rias never-" Naruto started to say before groaning. "Ugh~"

Naruto and Naruko were in the basement of the Occult Research. With them were the three Peerage members they were close to.

Kiba Yuuto, Naruto's (now former) fellow [Knight], stood at 5'8" tall. His short, blonde hair almost covered his bluish-gray eyes, which hada beauty mark under his left one. Add that on top of his perfect light skin, he was known as Kuoh Academy's school prince due to his handsome looks. His looks was further complimented by his Kuoh Academy boy's uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt. A black ribbon poked out underneath his collar, which went well with his matching black pants and brown dress shoes.

Next to him was Shirone Toujou, nicknamed Koneko, a Nekomata who was Naruko's (now former) fellow [Rook]. A 4'6" petite girl with short, white hair with a black cat-shaped hair clip above her bangs, her yellow eyes blinked as she scratched her fair skinned neck. She usually wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform without the shoulder cape. Aside from that, her female school girl uniform consisted of a white, long-sleeved button down shirt, a black button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, finished by brown dress shoe with black socks.

Gasper Vladi, Rias's first [Bishop] and the Peerage's resident Dio Brando, was the one currently hanging off of Naruto's waist. The young, shy Dhampir had pinkish-violet eyes and pointed ears, which was somewhat hidden underneath her platinum-blonde hair. She's 4'11" tall, and wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform with knee-high socks.

Naruto and Naruko were visiting Gasper, bumping into Kiba and Koneko in the same room. Just like the time they sensed that the twins had became High-Class Devils, they also sensed that they now had [King] Pieces in them, and that the twins were no longer a part of Rias' peerage.

Naruto groaned. "Gasper-chan, when was the last time Rias came to help you with your powers?"

"A week ago…" Gasper mumbled into Naruto's shirt.

"Goddammit." Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I'll give her one last reminder before we go."

"Just know that this isn't goodbye guys." Naruko informed their three friends. "We'll be around. We just…need some time away."

"It's understandable. Take all the time you need, Naruko-senpai, Naruto-senpai. " Kiba said with a determined look. "We'll hold down the fort, so you won't need to worry about us!"

"You sure about that, Kiba-kun?" Naruko drawled with a grimace, "I still worry when any Holy Swords come into play during our skirmishes with stray Church members, and you decided to go lone wolf on us."

"Hey! Like I said, I won't do that if they appear!" Kiba protested, sweating and looking flustered. "You have my word on that, senpai!"

"Excellent. Consider that one last lesson from your twin senpai. We're confident that you'll keep your revenge in check, but…" Naruto's eyes turned red as he locked eyes with his fellow swordsman, a kitsune hanya mask appearing next to him, "If you go lone wolf with the Holy Swords, and Rias-chan and Akeno-chan gets hurt because of it, _**you're gonna be fucked.**_ "

Terrified, Kiba nodded his head rapidly like a bobblehead. "Yes, Naruto-senpai!"

"Good." Naruto smiled, and turned his attention to Koneko. "And now we come to you, Shirone-chan."

"I don't want-" She started, before Naruko popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth. As the chocolate melted into her mouth, her cat ears and tail popped up. A warm, pink aura surrounded her as she ate the chocolate. "Mmhmm~"

"We know you're scared of your Nekomata abilities, but you can't afford to run away from them like Akeno does with her own Fallen Angel abilities. Hate to say it, but they would've been more useful than the brat's Dress Break." Naruko said, caressing Koneko's face, causing her to purr. "We would've stood a better chance, but that's besides the point."

"None of us will get anywhere in life if our past holds us back. We're going, and its means that your time to shine." Naruto added, looking from Koneko, to Kiba, to Gasper, and back to Koneko, "So all of you: Stop. Holding. Back. Are we clear?"

"I'll try, Naruto-senpai." Koneko said timidly, and squeaked when Naruko grabbed her cat ears.

"Good kitty." Naruko cooed, rubbing behind her cat ears.

"Please come back soon!" Gasper whined, looking up at Naruto. "I don't want to miss you!"

"And you won't, dattebayo." Naruto replied, smiling. "Also, take care of the new girl, Asia."

After saying their goodbyes, Naruto and Naruko headed upstairs. They had previously contracted Rias and Akeno to meet with them. It was just to go out to the town, nothing more, nothing less. The two had agreed, noting that its been some time since the four of them hung out together.

…

One hour later, the sun started to set, and Rias and Akeno still haven't arrived.

"That's weird." Naruko noted, checking her watch after exiting the building. "Rias-chan and Akeno-chan should've been out here by now."

"Rias-chan may still be dealing with paperwork." Naruto guessed, frowning as he stared at the building. "I'm sensing that they're still in there."

Jerking his head towards the building, Naruto and Naruko re-entered the building and went upstairs. They stopped in front of the large, ornate double doors, noticing that they were cracked open. Lewd sounds emanated past the door, causing a feeling of dread in the twins, especially Naruto. Steeling themselves, they peered through the crack in the door.

They saw their [King] and [Queen], Rias and Akeno, servicing their [Pawn] Issei Hyoudou by sucking at his fingers. They, of course, understood the reason why, as they had to extract the excess magic from him so that his arm can remain human. But the fact that Rias and Akeno looked like they were enjoying themselves was like a stab in their hearts.

Upon eying Issei's look of arousal and hearing his perverted giggling, Naruko was seething. She stormed away, leaving an upset Naruto, who looked down on the ground and rubbed his eyes.

"Looks like we're taking a raincheck on that outing." He mused before quietly closing the door, his last sight being Rias and Akeno smothering Issei with affection.

He followed Naruko's energy signature to the main entrance outside. Looking around, he found her sitting at the trunk of a nearby tree, looking up at the window where Rias would look over the school and its grounds. Above her head is a indent of a footprint in the tree.

"Rias-chan. Akeno-chan. They didn't even notice us." Naruko sniffed, wiping her eyes. "And we weren't even hiding our energy."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, true. But to be fair, the brat didn't notice us either. Then again, who can blame him? He has the attention of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Guess he has more chemistry with them than we do…"

"You don't have to hide it, Naru-nii. You're just as pissed as I am." Naruko said, looking sour.

"I am." Naruto replied, narrowing his now red eyes, "But they made their choice, just as we made ours. So enough is enough. It's time to leave."

Naruko nodded and hopped up from the tree. Walking side by side, they left the school grounds.

"Hey, Naru-nii…"

"Yeah?"

"You know this, but just because I'm also in love with Rias-chan and Akeno-chan, doesn't mean I'm not in love with you too."

"Really? I would have never guessed, because the feeling's mutual."

"Well, at least we still have each other."

"You are not getting into my pants that easily…"

* * *

 **[Hyoudou Residence]**

The beautiful Rias Gremory entered her new room in the Hyoudou residence. 5'8"; long, crimson hair; blue-green eyes; fair skin; and a buxom figure, she was every man's wet dream, especially in her current semi-transparent nightgown, which didn't do much to conceal her bare breasts and her red panties.

After the engagement party and the failed wedding, she decided to move in with her [Pawn] Issei, his family, and her [Bishop] Asia, who was also staying with the latter.

She was still reveling in her newfound freedom: freedom from the engagement with Riser. She hated the fact that her fate to marry someone was decided without her input, especially when she was just a child. Besides, she was never interested in Riser.

He was arrogant, annoying, and constantly flaunting his wealth, status, and harem in the form of his Peerage. He was never like that when they were children, as she got along with his very well. But as they got older, the power of the House of Phenex got to his head, causing his friendship with Naruto to end.

The two held a mutual dislike for one another ever since Riser became a smug asshole. Riser continually mocked Naruto for being a low-class Devil, and he will be marrying his crush and surrogate sister Rias. In response, Naruto made fun of Riser on more than one occasion, antagonizing and mocking him for being a one-trick pony, and repeatedly calling him 'fried chicken.'

Rias giggled at the memory of Naruto verbally taking Riser in a brutal fashion, mocking him for his all-female Peerage only being in purely for looks, and making Riser out to be a bully for taking on another Peerage with no Rating Game experience, unlike him.

"Naruto…" she murmured to herself. She reached into a box full of unpacked things and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of herself, Akeno, Naruto, Naruko; and two of their childhood friends, both wearing pigtails like Naruko.

" …Wait." Rias blinked owlishly, "I feel like I'm forgetting something- Oh…"

" _Hey Rias-chan. You think me, you, Naruko, and Akeno-chan can go out into the town? It's been a while since we did so."_

" _Oh! Of course. Just let me finish this paperwork. Then I'll go get Akeno, and then we can go. One hour tops, I promise."_

" _It's a date then."_

 _Rias giggled at that. "Absolutely!"_

"Oh damn it, Naruto and Naruko! That's right!" Rias shrieked, a horrified expression on her face. "Oh by the Four Satans, how could I forget about them?!"

"Forget about what?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Rias turned to see her [Bishop], Asia Argento. She was a pretty young Italian girl with long, blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, and a medium-size bust. She was wearing a pair of modest, pink pajamas.

"It's nothing." Rias replied as she grabbed her phone. She dialed Naruto's number and waited for him to answer, but no one answered.

"What?!" Frustrated, she dialed Naruko's number, but got the same result. "Why?! They always answer me!"

"What's wrong, buchou?" Asia asked, concerned about the frantic look on her [King's] face. "Are Naruto-senpai and Naruko-senpai all right?"

"I hope so!" Rias said as a magic circle appeared beneath her feet, the phone still in her ear. "I'm going to go check on them!"

She disappeared, just as Issei arrived.

"What was that? Asia, where did Buchou go?" He asked, with Asia looking troubled.

"I don't know. She said something about checking on Naruto-senpai and Naruko-senpai…"

* * *

 **[Naruto and Naruko's (Old) Apartment]**

Rias materialized in the apartment. She looked around, only to find to it barren, much to her shock.

The rooms were spartan, not a speck of dust in sight. The tables were void of the items the twins set on them, and the beds were bare. The kitchen was empty, with all the cabits cleared out, the dishes done, and the fridge squeaky clean.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rias asked in panic as a magic circle appeared next to her, revealing her [Queen], "Why is their apartment empty?!"

"I'm here, Rias. What happened to Naruto and Naru-" Akeno started to say, looking around the apartment to find it void of anything. "What is this?"

"I don't know," Rias responded as they walked through the apartment. "But I'm worried, especially after forgetting about going out with them today."

"Going out with-" Akeno gasped in shock, "That's right. You told me about that! I agreed at first but…"

"We got side-tracked from extracting the Dragon's magic from Issei." Rias said as they entered the bedroom, "After the extraction, we kept toying with him. Well, mostly you."

"I couldn't help it! It's so much fun teasing him! …But," Akeno's expression fell. "Now that I think about it, I feel that I've been spending too much time with him."

"Yeah." Rias said absentmindedly, before noticing something on the bedside table. Looking closely, she gasped when she recognized her [Knight] and [Rook] Pieces, along with a folded up piece of paper next to it, "Why are these-?!"

"Wait, aren't those Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan's Pieces?" Akeno questioned, looking worried as Rias picked up and read the note, "You don't think someone got to them?"

"No…" Rias said, shaking her head as the bangs in her hair shadowed her eyes.

Akeno frowned. "Buchou?"

"We have to find them, now!"

* * *

 **[Fountain Park]**

"Oh, it's you guys again." Naruto drawled. "Wow, I knew that Genra had a hard on for us, but this is too much man." His eyes scanned at their numbers, then chuckled. "And you brought backup. Maybe this time it might be more of a fight."

"And having you idiots team up with a band of even more idiots in the form of the Hero Clan is just fucking priceless!" Naruko added with a manic grin. "Shouldn't you all be out chasing youma and fiends?"

The two blondes were passing through the park with a large fountain when they ended up being ambushed by a group of ninjas and warriors. The ninjas were from Hajinmon-sect of the Mugen-Tenshin clan, and the warriors were from the Hero Clan.

"By the order of Genra-sama, you monsters will die in the name of justice!" The general of the Hajinmon declared as his comrades unsheathed their weapons. "As long as you live, the risk of our clan being discovered by the outside world increases!"

"And you will pay for the death of our comrades!" The leader of the group from the Hero Clan added. "Every day you both breathe is a dishonor to our fallen comrades!"

Naruto sighed. "As usual, you dipshits continue to prove how low your IQs have fallen with each passing year. We thought the piles of dead bodies we sent back to you all this time would send a loud and clear message to leave us alone. But now,"

Naruko sneered. "It seems that both villages will be attending joint funerals."

"We'll see about that!" The Hajinmon General snarled. "Charge!"

"Kill them, and retrieve the cursed sword!" The Hero Clan leader screamed. "Get them!"

Both groups rushed at the twin blondes, who both looked unfazed.

"Well," Naruto mused with a deadly look in his eyes, "At least I get to work out some frustration."

He raised his hand and focused his power. In an instant, a sleek, silver sword materialized in his hand. It had a crescent-shaped blade, a circular hilt protected by a guard, and emanated a green and violet aura.

"Let's turn the night bloody." Naruto whispered. " **Brynhildr!** "

At the same time, Naruko held her right hand out. A golden flame enveloped her arm, forming an oversized golden-yellow gauntlet that bore a resemblance to the Boosted Gear, with its jewel being purple in color.

"Incinerate them to ashes," Naruko screamed. " **Sunfyre!** "

"You take the 20 on the left, and I'll take the 20 on the right." Naruto said.

"Less talking, more action. Because I'm looking to play!" Naruko snapped back. "So let's play!"

"That's the spirit!"

Naruto and Naruko leapt towards the mini army of ninjas and warriors. Clashing with them, they showed neither mercy nor remorse.

His enemies quickly learned the hard way that he was the master of the styles of Yagyu Shinkage-ryu Swordplay, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu Battojutsu, and Traditional Iaido. For the ordinary man, learning all of the sword-styles would've been considered impossible, but Naruto was considered anything but normal, especially when using the Uzumaki-style Ninjutsu.

Using his vast energy reserves, he abused the crap out of the Uzumaki-style. Taking advantage of the Shadow Clone Jutsu benefits, he accelerated his training with the sword styles, which was how he became very closer to the title of Master Swordsman. His fellow Knight (at the time) Kiba admired him for his peerage skill, and vowed to become as strong as him someday.

Naruto's opponents, who were obviously low-to-mid-level grunts of their respective factions, were severely outclassed. And they were all thoroughly screwed, considering Naruto's strikes were as fast as a machine gun.

"Die, Devil scum!"

Naruto smirked as he used Brynhildr to trace a circle in front of him. He was then sliced and stabbed with various weapons before fading away.

"What?! Where did he go?!" Yelled one of the warriors.

"I could've swore he killed him-" A ninja replied before spotting Naruto behind them. "There!"

Naruto hefted Brynhildr over his shoulder. "The First Blade: Residual Moon from the school of Yagyu Shinkage, followed by a Dragon Nest Flash from the school of Hiten Mitsurugi." He said, looking behind him. "Combine them together, and you're already dead."

"Nani?" one of the warriors of the Hero Clans exclaimed in disbelief.

The next second, cuts appeared on their bodies before their wounds exploded. Within the span of a second, Naruto shuck them with rapid blows to their vital areas. The sheer pain and blood loss they experienced made them crumple to the floor, dead within seconds.

"And you know what?" Naruto mused, channeling energy into Brynhildr. "You lot won't be going back at all."

Spinning on his heel, he unleashed a wave of demonic energy. As soon as the wave washed over their bodies, they disappeared in a pile of ash.

"So, the threat of knowing the secrets of Genra and the old farts of the Hero Clan isn't keep them at bay." Naruto growled, biting his thumbnail. "Once we gather Peerages of our own, we'll deal with them directly, and in a permanent manner."

He looked over at his sister, who was having the time of her life. Using her fists and gauntlet, she was breaking bones and tossing her own victims across the park. Whether it's slamming them to the ground by their limbs, or sending them flying with a vicious punch or kick, Naruko showed why she was the most powerful Tank of Rias' Peerage (at the time).

Unlike Naruto, Naruko specializes in close-quarters hand-to-hand combat, using a mixed martial arts style that incorporates Shotokan Ansatsuken, Street-style Kickboxing, Mishima-ryu Karate, and Kazama-ryu Aiki-jujutsu. Using the same Shadow Clone trick that her brother used, along with the same discipline to perfect her techniques, Naruko was close to being a Master Martial Artist, but she couldn't take that title yet. Still, it was enough for a maniac [Rook] like the pigtailed blonde.

If one would describe Naruko's fighting style, the main dish is brutality, with a side of turning defense into offense. Worse, as her adrenaline increases, her personality changes; switching into a crazed, ax-crazy psycho whose sadistic tendencies would have Akeno hestitant to admit her into her BDSM dungeon.

Not that Akeno has one, mind you.

Back to Naruko, she was now surrounded by broken bodies and limbs. She was giggling, swaying back and forth on her feet. Of the 20 poor souls that faced her, only 3 were unlucky enough to survive; with two from the Hajinmon and 1 from the Hero Clan trying to crawl away from her.

"This…this is all wrong!" one of the ninja shouted, "You can't be as strong as your mother Kushina! You were both suppose to be weak!"

"Oh-ho?" Naruko cooed, raising her gauntlet. "According to who?"

A beam shot from the palm of her hands, wiping out the ninja and his comrade; leaving the member of the Hero Clan remaining.

"Oh god, please!" He cried, trying to keep away from the advancing blonde punisher. "Have mercy! I have a family!"

"Oh yeah, asshole?" Naruko seethed as energy gathered in her palm. "So did we!"

"Naruko, enough." Naruto said, flash-stepping next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Let him go. Let him report his failure to the higher-ups of both villages. It'll send a message that we're not messing around."

Naruko growled before letting out a deep breath. As she exhaled, her facial features relaxed, and she dismissed her gauntlet.

"Besides," Naruto picked the survivor up by his shirt. "We have some questions."

"An-anything!" The Hero Clan member squeaked.

"Who masterminded this collaborated effort between your Hero Clan and the Mugen-Tenshin clan?" Naruto asked, bringing Brynhildr to his neck. "Why do both of the clans want us dead? And finally," He leaned in closer to his face. "Who sold us out?"

"I don't know! I'm just a normal grunt!" The Hero Clan member cried out. "All I heard was that someone from one of the major Houses in Makai found out and delivered the information to the Hero Clan council! That's it, I swear! Please don't kill me! Especially with that sword!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the Hero Clan member fearfully eyed Brynhildr. Huffing, he knocked him away with the hilt before dismissing his sword. "Still blaming me except Seito-san, eh? No matter. I'm done trying to convince you lot. Now get out of our sight, maggot!"

Naruto jerked his head to the side, with the Hero Clan member nodding rapidly and took off. Naruto shook his head smirked at Naruko, who blew a sour raspberry at the retreating figure.

"They're going to escalate their attacks at this rate." Naruko said, and side-eyed her brother, "Who should we hit first?"

"The Mugen-Tenshin. We have evidence that Genra is working with DOATEC, as well as him being responsible for the Khaos Brigade flooding the village when we were kids."

"Not to mention allowing Raidou into sneak into the village multiple times." Naruko added, clenching her fist. "Raping Ayame-san and crippling Hayate-kun years later. Once we expose them- Hold on."

Redonning her Sunfyre gauntlet, she raised her palm and fired an energy beam at Naruto. Naruto casually dodged it, allowing the beam to impact his would-be attacker. They saw it was the Hero Clan member they spared, who charged at the twins while their guards were down. The beam blew him apart, littering the ground with his charred body and limbs.

"As I was saying," Naruko huffed, dismissing her gauntlet again. "Once we expose Genra, he'll answer to everything, and we'll find out exactly who he's in league with in Makai. So let's get going, Naru-nii."

Naruto nodded, before his senses tingled, causing him to groan."But before that-" He pointed upwards.

"Naruto! Naruko!" Rias called out, descending to the ground alongside Akeno. "Stop right there!"

"Hey Rias. Hey Akeno. Nice night, isn't it? Sorry about the mess here." Naruto drawled, his azure-blue eyes trained on them as they landed. "And judging by the looks on your faces," He noted the two's confused and disappointed looks. "You read our little farewell note."

Rias and Akeno looked around the area to see piles of ashes blowing away in the wind, revealing the charred remains of human bones. Rias shivered at the scene of carnage, while Akeno looked away, feeling uneasy.

Naruto sighed and jerked his direction to a path, "Let's take a walk. It is a bit corpse-y out here."

Naruto and Naruko started walking, with Rias and Akeno right behind them.

After looking behind herself, Rias turned her attention back to the twins. "Explain yourselves. What is the meaning of this?"

"Basically our past coming back to haunt us." Naruko replied, jerking her thumb over to remains of the short battle behind them. "Nothing but a little self-defense."

"That's not what I mean, and you know that! Do you really mean to abandon my Peerage after everything we've just been through?!" Rias demanded, anger dominating her beautiful features. "If you two go through with this, you'll both be branded as Stray Devils, and I can't protect you afterwards!"

"We know." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, Naruko, please don't do this." Akeno chimed in. "Think about Rias. Don't trample on her pride. We owe her our lives. Don't you remember?"

"We remember that clearly, Akeno." Naruko said uncaringly. "Your point?"

Rias and Akeno flinched when they finally noticed the lack of the affectionate '-chan' after their names.

"Why…Why are you doing this?! Do you think…do you think running away will solve anything?!" Rias shouted, her eyes watering. "Why don't we sit down and talk about this? Please don't…don't go. I don't want...I don't want to have to hunt you both down."

The twin stared at the redheaded [King] with deadpanned eyes. Naruko's eyes twitched, while Naruto growled in frustration, running a hand down his face.

"Kiba-kun…noticed. Shirone-chan…noticed. Sona-chan and Tsubaki-san learned about it. Hell, even Saji of all people noticed, and he's a bloody [Pawn]!" Naruko bit out, tick-marks appearing on her head. "How is it possible that neither of you noticed by now? You're making our decision easier than we thought…!"

"What are we supposed to notice?" Akeno asked waspishly, angered at Naruko's wording.

Naruto just shook this head. "To be fair, they were a lot more involved in our decision. But to be frank, you guys barely pay attention to anything lately, so I'm sure you won't mind us taking a hike. Just don't worry your pretty little redhead about us. We won't be Strays you'll have to hunt down."

"You…you think that's what I'm worried about?!" Rias screeched, magic gathering in her tightly clenched fists. "Having to hunt down family?! To kill the ones I love?!" I'm worried about the both of you! Running away like this, this isn't like you two! You always face your troubles head on, damn the consequences! Why…why can't you both talk to us about the problems you're facing-"

"Rias." Akeno suddenly spoke up in a small voice.

The Ruin Princess turned towards her [Queen]. "What?"

Akeno was nearing tears herself, biting her lip as she gestured at the twin Devils. "Use…your [King], Rias."

The azure-eyed teen's lips upturned as Rias complied with the strange request, her trust in her Queen absolute. As her [King] Piece resonated with the Pieces within them, she gasped in shock as she tumbled backwards from the pulse of their Pieces, her aquamarine eyes widening in horror. "Two [Kings]?!"

"Exactly." Naruko confirmed, looking at the Two Great Ladies with one eye closed. "Consider it our resignation. With this, your slots for the [Knight] and [Rook] Pieces have been cleared up."

"But…when? How?"

"Before the school semester started, we took the exam to become High-Class Devils." Naruto explained matter-of-factly. "We weren't fans of the huge ritual and ceremony, so we took it privately with the Four Satans overseeing the proceedings. It wasn't easy, but we got through it."

"And you never told us?" The ravenette [Queen] asked dispiritedly. "Why?"

"To be honest, we were going to tell you as soon as we got back. It was going to be a surprise. But before we could, Kiba and Shirone-chan sensed our ascension. Even Sona-chan and Tsubaki-san found out before sensing our power." Naruto said, looking at Akeno with a saddened gaze "We thought you both would, so imagine our surprise when Rias never spoke up about it. Even you, Akeno."

He grumbled, scratching the back of his head. "But at the time, we got over it. After all, the strength we gained was meant to protect everyone precious to us. Even as High-Class Devils, we didn't care about fame, glory, or acquiring a Peerage of our own. We went through the promotion to unlock our bloodlines and claim our heritage." He said, clenching his fist.

"As a fellow High-Class Devil, I thought you'll be ecstatic that two more High-Class Devils would boost the power of your Peerage, not to mention raise your reputation back in Makai. But lately," Naruko narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's a reputation you never really bothered to maintain as of late. Sirzechs-niisan didn't mind our decision, due to everything that happened at the time."

"At the same time?" Rias echoed, her mind trying to process everything the twins are saying.

Naruto smirked dispassionately. "Yep…until you brought Hyoudou into the fold that is…"

"What does Ise-kun have to do with this?" Akeno growled, "Don't tell me you've leaving just because you feel threatened by his presence?"

"..."

"Do you want to answer that, or should I?" Naruko asked quietly, side-eying her former [King] and [Queen].

Naruto didn't answer as they cleared the forest park area. In front of them was an elevated hilltop road that was part of the nearby highway. Across the street was a small rest area with a mini playground, and a view of Akihabara that was protect by a railing to prevent any accidental falls.

"Naruto! Naruko! Answer us!" Rias demanded as they crossed the street, "Is it because of Issei that you're leaving me?!"

Naruto looked at her over his shoulder, "Would you be surprised if we said yes?"

Energy exploded off of Rias, her dark crimson demonic aura flaring from her form, "You…you are leaving us because...of jealousy?!"

"Not going to deny it, since it's pretty obvious that Hyoudou has taken our place in your hearts." Naruto replied coolly, uzfazing by Rias' raging aura.

Meanwhile Naruko, who was also unfazed, skipped over to the swings and sat on one of them.

"This is what all of this is about?" Akeno furrowed her brow in repressed anger, lightning crackling threateningly in her hands. "Ise-kun is nothing but a perverted little brother. And you both are my siblings in all but blood. How can you even think that he replaced you in our hearts?! What gives you the right to assume such things?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by their anger in her tones, "Well, missing the appointed time to hang out today in favor of blowing Hyoudou's fingers doesn't help your case. You two were so into it that neither of you noticed us like you usually did when we were kids."

Startled, the magic faded from Rias and Akeno, who could only exchange looks of horror. Naruto just shook his head and joined Naruko, sitting on the swing set.

"You…you saw that?" Rias whispered.

"You two were taking too long with the paperwork, so we went to go see what was going on. Imagine our surprise to find you were both going to town on the brat's fingers." Naruko said, anger evident in her voice. "From our position, it looked as though you both were sucking _something else_ -"

"Na-ru-ko~" Naruto growled, his tone telling her not to push it.

Naruko shrugged. "Meh, my bad, but that's beside the point."

Akeno shook her head, "Naruto, Naruko, you know that we were-"

"We know, we know. Jokes aside, you were sucking the Dragon's magic from his arm. And that's all well and good, since you like to tease him Akeno." Naruko giggled, before reverted back to her annoyed look. "It still doesn't change the fact that you never noticed us today. And no, you don't get to use the excuse that you weren't paying attention. Remember us playing hide-and-seek when we were kids? We would always lose because you two manage to constantly detect our energy signatures. You guys would ambush one of us and smother us with hugs and kisses when you felt our energies close to us."

"As we grew up, you stopped being so affectionate. And it's understandable, as we were all growing up and maturing." Naruto noted in resignation. "At least you were still acknowledging us. But today and for the past few months, its apparent that we no longer mean as much to you as we did before. Kiba, Koneko-chan, and Gasper feel the same way, but a much lesser extent than us."

"Just because-"

"You know, out of everyone we know, you two were the only ones who were unaware of our promotion." Naruto cut off Akeno with an exasperated look. "Kiba and Shirone-chan noticed almost immediately when he got back from the exams. Gasper found out when Shirone-chan called us out on it while we were playing some video games. Sona-san learned about it because Serafall-chan couldn't keep her mouth shut around her. Because of that, we waiting for you to notice, but you two never did. And note that this was before Hyoudou joined your Peerage. As a [King], all of your Pieces are equal in importance. And I, for the life of me, couldn't figure out how you couldn't sense our promotion like the others. How?"

"I…I never meant to…" Rias stuttered, putting a hand to her heart.

She couldn't find a good excuse. That was because she had no excuse. Yes, they were both already powerful, being High Devil classes, but she still should've noticed their promotions from a mile away.

"I'm sorry for not noticing, Naruto, Naruko. But…but this doesn't mean that we don't care for you!" Rias protested, with Akeno nodding in agreement.

"You had a funny way of showing it past few months," Naruko countered with a nasty sneer. "And when the brat came into the picture, it's gotten worse. Nevertheless, we kept our mouths shut, since we wanted to know long it'd take you both to notice. Took more effort from me than Naru-nii here. By the way, that's one of a few factors that mostly solidified things for us."

"One of few? Please explain!" Akeno begged them.

Naruto grimaced. "We told you about the Mugen-Tenshin clan and the Hero Clan. In truth, they've been harassing us for the past few years after someone in Makai sold us out. We can deal with them no problem, but it'll only be a manner of time before they target those close to us."

Rias growled. "We can handle them no problem!"

"No, you can't." Naruto refuted, shaking his head. "Yes, you have the Power of Destruction, but these idiots specializes in fighting the supernatural. They fight to kill, and you lack the experience to deal with opponents like them. They show no mercy, so neither shall we. It's not worth your hands being stained in their blood. They're our problem. Always have been."

"Why didn't you tell us about what they were doing to you?" Rias asked, looking hurt.

"Because we didn't want to worry you." Naruto answered. "And you busy doing other things, like securing Kuoh as your territory, dealing with Stray Fallen Angels invading Kuoh, and telling Riser to fuck off."

"...So, what are those [King] Pieces?" Akeno inquired, biting her lip. "They feel…different from Rias's."

"After our promotion, we had our bloodlines checked, and discovered that one of our ancestors happened to the very first Super-class Devil, the Dark Knight Sparda." Naruko revealed, giggling at Rias and Akeno shocked expressions. "That allowed us to acquired his Evil Pieces that he had commissioned for his sons, Dante and Vergil."

"The Sparda Pieces…" Rias whispered, realizing that now they're [Kings], they're entitled to their own peerage. "So that means…"

"When Sirzechs-niisan allowed us to leave your Peerage, we had many offers to join other Peerages. Sera-tan was especially insistent." Naruko commented, a ghost of a smile on her face. "But we wanted to go our own way, dattebane."

"Wait, you asked Onii-sama?" Rias goggled incredulously. "And he agreed?!"

Naruko nodded. "We were surprised too to be honest. But your actions as of late convinced him. Like we said, he didn't mind. Even Venelana-okaasan agreed."

"Mother too?! Why would she-?"

"Before we answer that," Naruto gave Rias a pointed stare. "Rias, have you looked back on the Rating Game at all?"

"...No." Rias answered in a small voice. "Why?"

Naruto sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Rias, your mom and dad were watching the Rating Games. You started out strong, but your performance faltered at the end. They watched as you surrendered the game in an effort to save Hyoudou after he was decimated by Riser. You acted as if Riser was going to kill him, but in reality, he was just going to incapacitate him enough to be removed from the game. Everyone was baffled when you just gave up, completely forgetting about your two other offensive-capable Pieces. A [Knight] with enhanced speed and a [Rook] with enhanced defenses: both High-Class Devils who can go toe-to-toe with the likes of Sairaorg both together and individually."

"What he said. You had a second wind in the form of us." Naruko added, wagging her finger."You could've Castled with me so I could help you, Asia-chan, and the brat escape, while Naruto, who was itching to kick Riser-teme's ass mind you, would've held him off. Worse, you surrendered, just as Naru-nii and I forced Yubelluna out of the game, and that was no easy task. You could practically hear the toilet flushing when that happened."

"I…I didn't think of that," Rias mumbled, looking ashamed.

"Your surrender basically put a lot of egg on the House of Gremory's reputation. I never seen Zeoticus-tousan, Venelana-kaasan, and Sirzechs-niisan looking so embarrassed and disappointed, especially in front of the House of Phenex and other important VIPs. They expected your victory because of our promotion, so imagine their surprise when they found out that you didn't know and utilize us to the fullest." Naruto stated with a deadpan stare.

"That is not Rias' fault!" Akeno snapped in an attempt to defend her [King]. "You never told us anything!"

"Then explain to me how she never sensed us replacing our bloody Pieces?" Naruko shot back, hopping off the swingset. "The power that was generated from that should've caught both of your attention! I mean, it happened in her fucking territory, a quarter of a mile from the school! We haven't been her Pieces since she moved into the brat's house!"

"That's unfair to her and you know it!" Akeno hissed, getting into Naruko's face, "You knew she moved in with Ise-kun, but you left the Pieces in your apartment!"

"Yeah, you're right, it is unfair. But shouldn't a [King] be so unaware of her Peerage? What does that tell you about how much she cares about all of us?" Naruto retorted, pulling Naruko back. "In welcoming Hyoudou and Asia-chan, she has neglected the rest of us. If it were just for a few days to get the newbies situated into Peerage, sure, that's fine. But it continued. The shadows of vengeance still lingers in Kiba. Shirone-chan is still like you, still afraid of her powers and heritage. Oh, and Gasper hasn't seen her in weeks, and is even more afraid of going outside. As their [King], you were supposed to help them with their problems like you promised them, Rias. We could only do so much. Instead, you chose to squabble with Asia over Hyoudou, amongst other things. Because of your negligence, we had to train alone for our match against Riser, mostly stopping by to help Hyoudou and Asia-chan in their training. When we were attacked one day by Mugen-Tenshin-nin, we were showing battle scars that were not from training, and you didn't even show concern for us when we returned."

"You could've told us about your troubles, but you kept your mouths shut! In the end, all of this still boils down to jealousy. I thought better of you," Akeno snarled.

Naruto wistfully smiled and shrugged. "I thought better of us too. But we are Devils, personified by the Seven Deadly Sins, and we're selfish. I love you two, Rias, Akeno. So does my sister here, but we can't have you two. Not when your hearts have been enraptured by Hyoudou."

"That's nonsense! I love you two to death!" Rias shouted angrily. "You know this! What could've made you think otherwise?!"

"Because Grayfia-san popped in out of the blue, looking for you at our apartment." Naruto answered with a frown. "She was pretty surprised to see you weren't there, much to our confusion. She confessed that the House of Phenex was pushing the engagement, and the House of Gremory folded. She thought you would come to us to lose your virginity to me to annul your marriage with that fried chicken idiot. Imagine our surprise when we tracked you to Hyoudou's place."

Rias took a step back. "You saw that too?"

"We. Saw. _Everything_. Like, really, Rias? The fucking perverted brat of all people?" Naruko snorted with disbelief. "Have more respect for yourself, dammit! A girl's first time is sacred, regardless if you're a human or a Devil!"

"I know, but…you're my closest siblings in all but blood! I chose Issei because he was naive and malleable!" Rias argued weakly.

"And you're one of the two women I love." Naruto confessed, and hopped off the swing. "You looked so happy when Hyoudou came for you. Even hurts more after you gave me and Naruko a direct order to stand down when we were about to tear the fried chicken jackass a new asshole. It was like you wanted Hyoudou to save you instead of me."

Naruto stopped to take a breathe. "After you left and shared that kiss with him, that was the final straw. We requested Sirzechs-niisan to leave your Peerage. Kiba and Shirone-chan understood and supported our decision."

"But…why…why did you stay on after that?! Why not just leave, then?!" Akeno shouted hoarsely.

"Because even after getting our Pieces, it still too difficult to just say goodbye. For these past few days, it was torture to see Rias so smittened with Hyoudou, but as a friend and sibling, my heart warmed seeing her smile and laugh without a care in the world." Naruto admitted, his eyes watering.

"That's right." Naruko croaked, wiping her eyes of tears. "We were going to say goodbye in that planned outing, but then you both had the nerve to instead suck that brat off. That one hour we planned mutually to be together one last time, just to say our goodbyes, and you didn't even notice we were there. No, Naru-nii was wrong, Akeno. _THAT_ was the final straw."

"Things don't have to end this way, Naruto, Naruko! You're still our dearest siblings! Please give us a chance." Rias pleaded, seeing their hair shadowing their eyes as tears fell down their whiskered cheeks. "We'll make up for all the neglect! Don't leave! Please!"

"Dearest siblings, eh?" Naruto scoffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "I thought we were, for many years. We played together as children until our parents died. We found each other again when you saved us and Akeno from the streets. All those times we spent together, laughing and playing and sleeping together. But now, we're just a couple of Pieces that both of you forgot, for a pervert with a Dragon arm."

Naruto and Naruko started walking towards the railing, turning their backs on their loved ones.

"So all those years together mean nothing to you now?!" Akeno screamed in frustration and anger, tears falling from her eyes. That made them both pause in their steps.

"...they still mean everything to us." Naruto quietly said. "But they obviously meant nothing to you." He turned to look at them, his eyes glowing red with silent fury. "We Devils live for thousands of years, and I'm not willing to live that long with two women I love, spreading their legs for some pervert that only care about one part of your body."

"I was willing to share the love Naruto had to you," Naruko chimed in. "But what's the point if you're smitten with someone else, smothering him with the love you claimed you had for us?" Naruko sniffed, her eyes glowing too. "We won't interfere with you and the brat. Just…do us a favor and don't make the same mistake with your next [Rook] and [Knight]-"

Before Naruko could finish, Naruto was suddenly struck and sent flying into the rest stop.

Rias gasped, "Naruto?!"

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me, dattabane!" Naruko growled, recognizing her brother's attacker. His attacker wore red armor, with an all-too familiar red gauntlet on his left arm. "Where the fuck did the brat come from?! Naru-nii!"

"I'll make you pay for making Buchou cry, you asshole!" Issei yelled, before charging at Naruto.

"Issei, stop!" Rias screamed, reaching out with her arm.

Naruto calmly picked himself up from the rubble and brushed himself off.

"Well…that happened." He mused, looking over his shoulder to see Issei in his Scale Mail armor coming at him. "All right then…brat."

Letting out a wicked grin, he summoned Brynhildr, tracing a circle in front of him.

"That move," Rias breathed before screaming. "Naruto, no!"

Issei struck Naruto, knocking him further through a building. As the blonde went through wall after all, he slowly faded away.

"What?!" Issei was taken aback by Naruto disappearance. "Where'd-URK!"

Feeling a sharp pain in his chest, Issei looked down to see a silver blade sticking out through his body. He coughed up blood and looked behind him to see Naruto, who was less than amused. He then felt his body being lifted from the ground, causing the boy to hold the tip of Brynhildr to keep it from cutting upward into his body.

"Right." Naruto growled, his eye blazing red with slits. "So if you would just care to explain to me in one sentence why you actually thought attacking me was a good idea, I might just let you go."

Issei just gurgled and choked up blood in response.

"Yeah, see, I don't get it either." Naruto nodded mockingly in agreement. "Hey Naruko! Why don't you try getting something out of him?"

Using Brynhildr, he tossed Issei at his now grinning twin, who had Sunfyre out and waiting on her right hand. As Issei's prone body flew towards her, her gauntlet configured itself to form a pile-bunker that act as a piston.

" **Like I give a damn! Vault Breaker!"**

She delivered a massive punch to Issei, before slamming him down to the ground with her fist. Activating her gauntlet, the piston pumped, increasing the power of the blow with the force of a door-busting pile-bunker. The impact created a crater that sent Issei three feet into the ground.

"Ah, that felt good!" Naruko laughed as she withdrew her fist, resetting the piston. "Sorry Naru-nii. He had nothing worth asking about."

"Meh, just as well." Naruto mused, and watched as Rias and Akeno ran over to Issei. "That sneak attack knocked whatever respect I had for him anyway."

"You had respect for him?" Naruko said dryly.

"Well, barely, but…" Naruto shrugged. "Nah, not really."

Naruko nodded, "Thought so~"

The twins watched as Rias and Akeno tended to Issei, whose armor deactivated after taking so much damage.

"Please, that's enough!" Akeno pleaded as she tried to heal Issei. "Don't-"

"We weren't going to kill him, geez." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked toward the railing. "After all, he's the guy you chose over us. I'm sure he'll treat the two of you well, being a good for nothing perverted shitstain he is."

"Dammit, just stop it!" Rias screamed in frustration, looking at the twin with tear-stained eyes. "I'd rather have you two! Please, don't leave us! Not like this!"

"..."

"..."

Naruto and Naruko didn't stop until they reached the railing. When they looked back at Rias and Akeno, there were tears in their blue eyes.

"Goodbye." They both said, before jumping the railing.

Rias and Akeno cried out and ran over to the railing. When they looked down, the twins were nowhere to be found down below.

 **CHAPTER 01 END**

* * *

 **Next time,** _ **Chapter 02: Aftermath**_

 _-One month has passed since Naruto and Naruko left Rias' Peerage. Along with training a couple daughters of Demon Lords, they were scouting out their future Peerage members. As for Rias and Akeno…well…_

You made it to the end of the chapter, yay! Hope you enjoyed it. For the new year, I hope to pump out constant updates and whatnot, if real life doesn't get in the way first.

This chapter was a basic set-up to future events in the story. In addition to deal with the events of High School DxD, the twins and their Peerages will be dealing with events of Testament of Sister New Devil and Dead or Alive when it comes to their past. Raising hell on Earth makes for some good therapy, and a bad day for the Mugen-Tenshin, the Hero Clan, and the Khaos Brigade. As for Rias and Akeno, I'm not going to bash them outright. It's pretty much going be them learning "Do not be sorry, be better" type of thing. Man, I really need to play God of War.

When it comes to the Sparda Pieces, they'll be different from the normal Evil Pieces. You'll see how in future chapters. Also, they'll be used fairly if there's any Rating Games. As for the extra pieces, there's one extra Pawn, and the Fairy Pieces used will be Knight/Pawn, Knight/Rook, Knight/Bishop, Knight/Queen, Rook/Bishop, Inverted Rook, Inverted Knight, and Inverted Bishop. Like I said, Peerage members are set on my end, so no requests are being taken. Besides, the ones you request may already be chosen.

The next updates (in short order), are Shinigami's Devil Huntsmen, The Fox of Overwatch, Fate/Uzumaki, Naruto Hentai Adventures, and an update to two older stories.

That's it from me. I shall see you all in the next update. Also, subscribe and follow me on YouTube, Twitch, and Twitter for Let Plays and retweeting waifus and other stuff. Until then, see ya in the next update. Peace!

* * *

 _ **References…**_

The **Mugen-Tenshin clan** and its Hajinmon and Tenjinmon sects are from the _Dead or Alive series_.

The **Hero Clan** are from _Shinmai Maou no Testament/Testament of Sister New Devil_.

The **Cursed Sword: Brynhildr** is also from _Shinmai Maou no Testament/Testament of Sister New Devil_.

 **Sparda** , **Dante** , and **Vergil** are from the _Devil May Cry series_.

 **Dio Brando** is from the _Jojo Bizzare Adventure series_.

 **Genra** is the master of the Hajinmon sect from the _Dead or Alive series_.

 **Youma** are from the _Senran Kagura series_.

 **Fiends** are from the _Ninja Gaiden series_ , in the same universe as the _Dead or Alive series_.

 **Sunfyre** is a gauntlet based off the gauntlet from _Yang - Golden Sun Dragon_ picture drawn by _**dishwasher1910**_.

 **Yagyu Shinkage-ryu Swordplay** and its **The First Blade: Residual Moon** technique are from the _Marvel Blade anime_.

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu Battojutsu** and its **Dragon Nest Flash** technique are from the _Rurouni Kenshin series_.

 **Shotokan Ansatsuken** is a fighting style from the _Street Fighter series_.

 **Mishima-ryu Karate** and **Kazama-ryu Aiki-jujutsu** are fighting styles from the _Tekken series_.

 **Seito** is from _Shinmai Maou no Testament/Testament of Sister New Devil_ , only seen in the manga and light novel.

 **Vault Breaker** is Vi's ability in **League of Legends**.

* * *

 **Released: Saturday, January 12, 2019**

* * *

 **[Naruto and Naruko's New Place]**

The twin blondes reappeared in their new residence via magic circle. It was much bigger than their old apartment, with the living room being spacious.

"That sucked." Naruko grumbled, falling onto the sofa.

"You're telling me, dattebayo." Naruto agreed, tossing his coat into the closet.

On his way to the kitchen, he saw a note on a table. Taking it, he gave it a look-over.

"I wonder where the other's are?" Naruko wondered aloud, "I can sense Kuroka-chan asleep in one of the rooms, but the other two-"

"Raynare and Kalawarner left a note. Seems that Azazel needs them for the Kokabiel case." Naruto replied. He folded the note into a paper airplane and tossed it at Naruko.

He grabbed a couple of ramune from the fridge and tossed a bottle to Naruko, who finished reading the note.

"So what's the agenda for tomorrow?" Naruko asked before taking a sip.

Naruto sat next to her. "Start scouting potential individuals for our Peerages. With 50 of us, it's more than enough to take on the Mugen-Tenshin clan and the Hero Clan. Not only that, but deal with our open cases, and establish blueprints for those two villages."

"999 yen says we can get it done in a month or two." Naruko said, raising her bottle.

"Heh, you're on." Naruto agreed, clinking his bottle with Naruko's own.

"Also, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have an all-female team," Naruko added, and winked at her brother, "If you copy me, they better hold up."

"If I do, my Peerage won't be the same as the fried chicken jackass." Naruto stated with a smirk, "They'll have the looks, sure; but they'll have the power and skills to best even the strongest [King] and [Queen], no matter what Piece they are, dattebayo."

As they took their sips, a crimson magic seal bearing the mark of Gremory appeared in front of them. Appearing from it was a handsome young man with shoulder-length crimson hair and blue-green eyes. Under his white and black robes, he wore black and gold armor on his upper chest.

"I see that your separation from my sister went well." the man said, casting an amused glance to his surrogate siblings.

"Hey, Sirzechs-niisan. Whatever you have for us, can it wait until morning?" Naruko whined, "We're tired."

"I know, but this will be quick." The Satan Lucifer assured them. "I'm sure you'll recognize your friends here."

He moved to the side to reveal two girls from their childhoods, making the twins shoot up in shock. Both could be mistaken as fraternal twins, due to both of them being 5'11" tall, wearing their hair in high pigtails, and having distinctly slender, yet curvaceous figures with large breasts. One had red hair, pink eyes, and wearing a red Chinese qipao with fishnet stockings. The another had pink hair, green eyes, and wearing a skimpy "robe" with a bustier/corset, arm warmers/gloves, garterbelt, and a choker.

"Mio-chan! Miu-chan! It's been a while- oof!" Naruto said in surprise before both girls ran towards them and wrapped them in a big hug.

"Geez, did you miss us that badly? It's been a few months since we last saw each other!" Naruko said as she and Naruto returned the hugs.

"We're more worried for you!" Exclaimed Miu, the pinkette.

"Yeah! We saw that Rating Game you were in!" Mio (the redhead) said, looking up at them. "Are you two okay?"

"Oof, you saw that, huh?" Naruto sighed, rubbing his head. "Don't worry, we're fine."

"Naruto, Naruko, I need you two to keep an eye out on your friends here. Normally I'd ask Rias, but she's currently under review after her Rating Game and her handling of the Stray Fallen Angel incident." Sirzechs told the twins as they gently pried their friends off themselves. "As you know, Mio and Miu and their family are descended from the House of Asmodeus. Its older descendants are currently dealing with a civil war within their ranks, so their fathers, Wilbert and Galious, asked us to watch over them, but I figured that they'll be safer with you. On top of that, if you like you two can continue their training that Grayfia started them on."

"Understood. Leave it to us." Naruto nodded, with Mio and Miu looking quite happy.

"By the time we're done with them, they'll be forces to be reckoned with." Naruko added with a cheesy grin.

"Then I leave them in your capable hands." Sirzechs said. With that, he faded away on his magic circle.

"So, what will you have us do?" Miu asked, before catching a white sword that Naruko summoned to her.

"We are going to sleep. In the meantime, you can have fun with Hikari no Mythra, Miu-chan" Naruko said before heading to the staircase.

"Likewise." Naruto summoned a red sword in a roar of flames and tossed it to Mio. "You can get to know Homura no Pyra, Mio-chan. Training starts tomorrow."

"Oh!" Mio said, catching the fire sword. "Okay then."

"Night girls!"

Naruto and Naruko went upstairs, leaving Mio and Miu with their own weapons.

"They must still be drained from tonight, saying farewell to Rias and Akeno." Miu noted sadly, sticking Mythra to her back.

"Hmm." Mio agreed, lifting Pyra over her shoulders. "We won't make the same mistake those two made. We'll stick by them, no matter what! And we'll _never_ forget them!"

With that declaration, the daughters of the Demon Lords went after the blonde twins.

* * *

 _ **Additional references…**_

 **Mio** and her father **Wilbert** are from _Shinmai Maou no Testament/Testament of Sister New Devil_

 **Miu** and her father **Galious** are from _Hagure Yuusha no Aesthetica/Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero_

 **Pyra/Homura** and **Mythra/Hikari** are from _Xenoblade Chronicles 2_


	2. Aftermath

**Author's notes:** Welcome welcome. Thank you all for the lovely reviews (good and bad), so let's continue shall we?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that'll appear.

 **Special thanks** to Lucius Walker for beta-ing the chapter, Jiraiya's Dream for making the challenge, and Zronku for the new cover image.

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Aftermath**

* * *

 **[The New Uzumaki Residence, morning]**

Naruto opened his eyes, and let out a large yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he spotted Naruko lying opposite to him on their shared bed. Being twin siblings, they shared a bizarre connection in which they would always awaken in the exact same time, which is why when he got up, Naruko did as well. Blinking, Naruko raised a finger to her lips, a large grin stretching across her face. Naruto looked down, and saw a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection. Tilting his body, he discovered that those pair of arms belonged to Miu.

Gaining some feeling back into his body, he quickly realized that Naruko wasn't the only one with someone hanging off of them. He too felt a pair of arms around his shoulder, as well as a pair of soft pillows pressing against his back. Grunting, he looked over his shoulder to see that it was Mio, who was just waking up herself.

"Good morning, girls." Naruto groaned, and used water manipulation to dampen his hands. He then patted his face, the cool water rousing him from his stubborn drowsiness.

"Ohayo, Naru-nii." Naruko mumbled out, and yawned herself. "I swear, I didn't ask them to sleep with us."

Naruto snorted. "Clearly."

"Naruto. Naruko. Miu-chan." Mio yawned, freeing her arms from Naruto's waist. The redhead reached out her arms and stretched, her breasts bouncing at the motions as she grunted. "Ohayo."

As Naruto watched the red work out the kinks in her body, he momentarily saw Rias in her place. He grumbled, and rubbed his eyes, refusing them as he saw Mio again.

"So, have you gotten to know Pyra?" Naruto asked, shifting off the bed.

"Yes." Mio nodded as she slid off the bed. "She said that we were compatible, and took a liking to me. The same can be said for Miu-chan."

"Sounds like we made the right decision in taking them from those ruins in the Underworld." Naruko piped up. She hopped off the bed with Miu on her shoulders. "We promised Pyra and Mythra that we'd find them suitable partners."

"Huh? What's going on?" Miu moaned as she finally woke up. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Should be soon." Naruko replied, sniffing the air. "Smells like Kuroka's trying her hand at breakfast again. She's come a long way…"

"Agreed. Now let's freshen up." Naruto advised, and led the girls to the bathroom down the hallway.

The four brushed their teeth and washed their faces. The girls then stripped out of their pajamas and hopped in the large shower. Naruto made to leave, but was stripped naked by the girls and dragged into the shower. Mio scrubbed Naruto's back, Miu scrubbed Naruko's back, and vice versa.

Poor (or lucky) Naruto was doing his damned hardest to not look at the girls' naked forms, and it took an equal amount of willpower and discipline to not get a hard-on. Naruko didn't mind him being there with her, seeing as how she was used to seeing her brother naked, and even secretly admired his body. Mio and Miu were outright embarrassed of course, but considering what their guardians went through, they weren't going to blast Naruto to kingdom come. Besides, it was their idea to bring him in, so it wouldn't be fair to kick his ass for him staring at them. Besides, Naruko would've sent them both flying if they harmed Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

After that their heated showering session, the four went to their rooms to get dressed for the day.

Naruto wore an orange and black t-shirt and blue jeans, followed by a blue leather jacket and a pair of red sneakers. He wrapped a red knitted scarf around his neck, letting it flow behind him. Then out of pure habit, he summoned Brynhildr, twirled it between his fingers, and dismissed it with a wave of his hand, nodding in approval of his own little skill.

Naruko wore an orange sleeveless shirt and red choker, and slipped into a pair of black jeans. She pulled on some red arm-warmers, put on a black leather vest with a hoodie, and stepped into some red boots. She summoned her Sunfyre gauntlet, made a fist, then dismissed it. She then let out a small grin at her skills, showing just how similar she was to her brother.

Mio stepped out of her room with an off-the-shoulder yellow knitted sweater, which covered a black tank top. If you glanced down at her legs, a pair of blue jean hotpants, black stockings, and black shoes can be noticed.

Lastly, Miu skipped out of her room with a white, short-sleeve jacket with a hood, which she wore over a long-sleeved red top, which complimented her frilly, black miniskirt with her thigh-high white socks and black shoes.

"Heh, you two sure you're not twins?" Naruko asked slyly, seeing the two with their new weapons over their shoulders.

"They might as well be. Then again, you two were always attached at the hip." Naruto mused with a smile.

Mio's face was red. "Oh shut up! What's wrong with looking cool? You make it look easy!"

"Of course we do! I mean, have you seen us, dattebayo?" Naruto boasted, resummoning Brynhildr and admiring his and his sister's reflection in the blade.

"Nothing's wrong with looking cool, Mio-chan. Just as long as you can back it up." Naruko added with a grin.

"We'll do our best!" Miu piped up. "We're not going to become deadweight or cheerleaders either. We'll be fight alongside you all the way!"

"Hey now! Aren't we supposed to be protecting you two?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow as they went down the stairs. "I mean, that's the reason Sirzechs-niisan dropped you on our laps."

"We can handle ourselves, but the people that are after us are more powerful than us. I mean," Mio turned away. "That's why we're training with you as well, to get stronger."

Naruto nodded. "Indeed."

"More importantly, are you going to be okay after last night?" Mio asked, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Eh, I'll be fine. At least I think will be." Naruto murmured, looking away. "Still, we gotta move forward. Rias, Akeno, they made their choice, just as we made ours."

Naruko scoffed. "Yeah. I'm sure the two will take care of any fantasy the perv has on his mind."

"But is that really okay with you?" Miu pressed them, only to receive no answer as they walked down the stairs.

"..."

"..."

"They don't need to answer. It's obvious it's not." Mio whispered to her.

"Hmm…"

The four made their way to the kitchen, where they found breakfast being served. The server was a beautiful young woman who was 5'3" feet tall, had long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She also had a voluptuous figure, her cleavage rivaling the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Gone, was her usual black kimono with her yellow obi, and was currently replaced with nothing but a pink, frilly apron.

"Good morning, Master, Mistress!" Kuroka squealed as they came into the kitchen. "Just a moment, and I'll serve you up something tasty!"

"Morning, Kuroka." Naruto greeted and shook his head. "Nice outfit. You could cause a bloody flood with that apron."

"Eh?" Kuroka hummed, swaying her hips back and forth. "I rather have you bleed from the nose…or put a baby in me."

"Not up to being a dad yet." Naruto drawled in amusement, making Kuroka groan. "Sorry, not sorry, since we talked about this."

"...You tease."

Naruko laughed. "I hope you made enough for seven!"

"Of course!" Kuroka said brightly. "I smelled the new girls this morning. I figured that they were important, since they were snuggled up to you."

"Kuroka, these two are Mio and Miu, daughters of some prominent Demon Lords in House Asmodeus. Mio-chan, Miu-chan," Naruto gestured to the catgirl. "This is Toujou Kuroka."

Kuroka was a Nekomata who was also a Stray Devil, giving her the title of "Stray Cat". She is also the sister of Toujou Koneko, and was forced to adopt the surname when the twins found her. Sometime after the twins were taken in by the House of Gremory, they were joined by Koneko, who was then known by Shirone until Rias renamed her.

After losing their parents, Kuroka and Shirone were taken in by a branch family member under the House of Naberius, and was reincarnated as a Bishop. She served the family well, becoming extremely talented in Senjutsu and Youjutsu. She became so powerful that she actually surpassed her Master in terms of magical power alone. It didn't help her case when she killed her master in a fit of madness and rage, and condemned her sister when she ran away.

Upon learning this, the twin constantly snuck out of the Gremory Territory in search for her. The wanted posters of Kuroka being a SS-class Stray Devil made it easy. After months of searching, they found and captured her…with catnip. Using the latter, they managed to get Kuroka to confess the truth: She killed her master in order to protect Koneko from him. Her former Master's plan involved conducting tests for research to create a Super Devil, and Koneko drew the short end of the straw.

Rias's mother, Venelana, had overheard the interrogation, and helped the twins keep Kuroka hidden. When the twins moved to the Human World with Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, Kuroka was moved to Naruto and Naruko's apartment, where she served as their maid in secret.

She is still in hiding, waiting until her twin masters finishes gathering information for their investigation that will clear her name.

"The Stray Cat." Mio acknowledged, nodding to her. "If you're here, then what everyone says about you being a dangerous criminal isn't true."

"Are you sure, Mio-chan?" Cooed Kuroka, an air of chill around her. "Killing my former Master is considered a criminal act. I mean, Naruto-kun may be taking pity on me for my hot, sexy bod, nya."

Mio raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Kuroka-san, my family knows about the Nebiro Branch House under the House of Naberius. Considering that your former Master was, it's understandable why you killed him."

"And you're with Naruto-san and Naruko-san. They're pretty good judge of character." Miu agreed, with Mio folding her arms and nodding in agreement.

"Not to mention the twins loves big boobs." Mio slyly added, making Naruto sputter at the unexpected comment.

"And here I was going to be careful with teasing you so much." Naruto remarked airly, and smirked. "How much milk did you two drink, eh? You could feed an army with those jugs."

Naruko howled with laughter as it was Mio's turn to sputter, while Miu's face turned a deep, crimson red.

"Now now, everyone," Kuroka said as she set the food on the table, "No need to embarrass each other to death."

She set up some steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, scrambled eggs with bacon, mixed veggie salad, and a few cups of coffee.

"Oi, Kuroka-chan, you made an awful lot, haven't you?" Naruko noted, digging into her eggs and bacon. "Not that I'm complaining, dattebane."

"Raynare and Kalawarner called ahead. They've finished whatever business they had with Azarel." Kuroka informed her as she sat down with them. "They're on their way with guests that decided to tag along."

"What kind of guests?" Naruto asked slowly, with him and Naruko looking alarmed.

Before Kuroka could appear, a portal appeared in the living room, with two individuals stepping out of it.

One was an attractive, 5'4" tall erotic-looking young woman, who had long, silky black hair down to her hips, violet eyes, a slender body. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small beige blouse and heeled shoes.

In contrast the other woman was a tall and much more mature woman, reaching a whopping 5 feet and 9 inches. Her long, light, navy-blue hair partly obscured her brown, right eye, with a golden necklace around her neck that stopped just above her buxom breasts. Her attire served to compliment her alluring body, which consisted of a maroon trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black-heeled shoes; The trenchcoat was open at the chest, giving everyone a lovely view of her cleavage.

"Raynare. Kalawarner." Naruto acknowledged, noting the portal didn't close behind them. "You two finished your business with Azazel?"

"Yeah. It's concerned about what we know about Kokabiel, which isn't much." Rayanre said with a shrug. "He just told us to do some tasks, but never told us the endgame."

"Basically, we were pawns. I would hazard a guess that we were meant to die at that time." Kalawarner said with a frown.

"You're right. Count your lucky stars Azazel got to us first." Naruto reminded them with a smirk.

On the last night of the Fallen Angel Incident, the leader of the Fallen Angel organization Grigori made contact with the twins. Naruto and Naruko previously asked Azazel for a favor, in which the Governor General cashed in. He requested that his subordinate be left alive and brought to him, without Rias knowing.

Cue some tomfoolery and pranks, resulting in Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt being embarrassed and humiliated. They broke off from Rias and Akeno and went after them, and ended up incapacitated and dropped onto Azazel's lap. As for Raynare, she was punched out of the church while begging for her life, landing in a heap in front of Azazel.

While Rias and the others were none the wiser, the twins informed Venelana, so at least one person would know.

"With us owing you our lives, and learning our lesson." Raynare said airily, all the while turning the portal to a vertical angle.

"What lesson? Dohnaseek practically forced us into the arrangement." Kalawarner drawled in annoyance. "And as punishment, we are to serve as the servants of Sparda."

Raynare smirked. "A punishment? Sure. But a welcomed punishment, nonetheless."

At that moment, two more figures came through the portal, crashing into the floor.

"Seems that you have your hands full." Miu noted as Raynare and Kalawarner sat at the table, helping themselves to some food.

"They really are a handful, Miu-chan. They're my fellow maids, yet they have no respect for their senpai!" Kuroka complained childishly, before nibbling on some fish.

Naruto laughed. "As long as you gals don't break anything in our new abode, you'll be fine." Naruto then turned his attention to the newcomers. "Well well, long time no see!"

"Satsuki-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruko cheered as the two goggly got to their feet. "Our little stalkers!"

Naruto snorted. "Don't you mean, guardian angels?"

"Heh, at least you got it right the first time, Naruto."

The speaker was a young woman of average height, who had long, raven-black hair with a dark blue shade that flowed down her back, onyx eyes. Her beautiful, slender built face had a neutral expression as always, which would seem cold to those that didn't know much about her. Her sizeable DD-bust was covered by a black jacket over a red blouse. Under her red blouse were her usual blue jeans and high-heeled combat boots. She is Uchiha Satsuki.

Her young, female companion had a cute, innocent angelic look, with her soft, round cheeks and gentle countenance. A 5'3", she had long, dark blue hime-cut hair, and a buxom build with large breasts. Her attire consisted of a purple off-the-shoulder dress that reached down to her thighs; with black thigh-high stockings and blue sandals. She is Hyuga Hinata.

"Nope, you're stalkers. Stalkers, stalkers, stalkers." Naruko chanted and blew a sour raspberry. "Stalkers that want to jump our bones!"

Satsuki's eye twitched. "Hardly… that's more Hinata-san than me."

"Sa-Satsuki-chan!" An embarrassed Hinata whined, waving her hands frantically in weak denial.

"Oh, don't deny it." Satsuki scoffed as she brushed herself off.

"Hey, be nice and come sit with us. The more the merrier." Naruto chided them, and waited until they were seated. "Now then-"

"Are they Angels?" Miu suddenly blurted out. "I can sense their celestial energy."

"Yeah, we're Angels. Pure Angels that is." Satsuki replied, with white Angel wings sprouting from hers and Hinata's back.

"And exactly why are you here?" Mio asked with a look of suspicion. "Devils and Angels usually don't get along well together."

"We're one of the few Angels that have no quarrel with Devils." Hinata explained as Kuraka quickly served the two. "Also, it's been a while since we've seen Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan. We just wanted to see how they were doing."

Hinata then let out a slight pause, as if carefully considering her next sentence.

"Especially after what happened."

""After what happened"? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confusion written on his face.

"I swear, it was a pain to track the video down after they pulled it from the DeviTube." Satsuki noted in annoyance. "I mean, it's understandable why they took it down, but…"

"Can one of you talk to us?! What did they take down from the DeviTube?!" Naruto asked loudly.

The DeviTube is the supernatural version of the human world's YouTube, used by the Underworld, Heaven, and even by vampires and yokai.

"She must be referring to the Rating Game you and Naruko were in." Mio said thoughtfully.

"Wait, are you telling me that the Rating Game, which was supposed to be a private affair, was uploaded to DeviTube?!" Naruko asked, her voice growing louder with each word.

"Yep. It's been up for a few days until it was discovered and taken down. But it was long enough for others to rip it from the site." Mio explained, noting the twins' eyes twitching. "That private battle is now known by the entire Underworld."

"You gotta…be kidding…" Naruko bit out.

"It wasn't that bad-" Hinata piped up. "You all fought well."

"Speak for yourself. Most of Rias Gremory's peerage weren't using their full potential." Kuroka pointed out. "Her Queen, that Kiba boy, and even Shirone. If she wasn't so afraid of Senjutsu, she would've been a force to be reckoned with…"

Satsuki laughed. "Ha! That may be, but it doesn't change the fact that the ending that was pure garbage."

Raynare sighed in amusement. "Since you didn't know after all this time, it appears that the House of Gremory and the other higher-ups were hiding it from you all."

"That's impossible! That battle was only allowed to be recorded because it was Rias' first battle in a Rating Game! Who the hell leaked the-" Naruto said before remembering what someone said.

That someone being the sister of the grilled chicken twat…

" _My brother will beat you all, and prove that he's the best! You'll know first hand, as well as the world…"_

"Oh that little fried chicken brat~!"

* * *

 **[Kuoh Academy, Old School Building, early afternoon]**

There was a somber mood in the main room of the old school building. Once was an energetic air and mature feel, now filled with doom and gloom. That was the mood that greeted Kiba, Koneko, and Asia when they stopped at the front door.

"They're going to be so mad at us for knowing about Naruto and Naruko leaving." Kiba noted, and sighed.

"It couldn't be helped." Koneko said, chewing on a pocky stick. "Rias-senpai had all the help in the world, us and the twins. But she bet all her horses on the pervert."

"Still, even after all this time, I'm still shocked she'd surrender the match. Issei's may be a pervert, but he's tough, and Riser knows not to alright kill during a Rating Game." Kiba replied, opening the door. "But more than that, I take part of the responsibility. I often felt as if I was holding myself back."

"Join the club." Koneko mumbled. "Despite that, we were _way_ out of our league. The grilled chicken had more experience in Rating Games, and that was our first one."

"Um, aren't we going upstairs?" Asia asked as they walked down the hall.

"We will, but I'm bringing Gasper with us." Koneko replied as they walked up to Gasper's room.

"Who's Gasper?" Asia asked with a tilt of her head.

"Your fellow Bishop and a Dhampir. She couldn't join the Game due to her being unable to control her Sacred Gear. She would only come out if Naruto and Naruko were around." Kiba explained. "We were all trying to help her, but she just shut down every time."

"But now, she has to help fulfill our promise to Naruto and Naruko!" Koneko huffed, and kicked the door open. "Eh?"

Standing in the room was Gasper, who was shaking in fear.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared-" The young Dhampir kept repeating to herself.

"Uh Gasper, what are you doing?" Koneko asked with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Conquering my fears!" Gasper squeaked. "I made a promise to Naruto-san and Naruko-san! I have to protect Rias-buchou! I can't be scared anymore! I'm her Bishop! I should've been in the Rating Game!"

"I guess you saw it before it was pulled from DeviTube?" Koneko grumbled.

"I did, and I'm ashamed! I should've been here! I should've helped, even if I couldn't control my Sacred Gear!" Gasper wailed, her legs shaking. "So here and now, I will change! I won't wait for Rias-buchou, I'll conquer my fears!"

Gasper's declaration drew looks of surprise from Kiba and Koneko.

"It's about time. It sucks that it took Naruto and Naruko leaving…" Koneko murmured in annoyance.

"I'll…I'll make up for my failures the best I can!" Gasper said, before slowly walking to the door robotically.

"Take it easy." Asia chided her fellow Bishop, coming to her side. "Don't force yourself."

After somewhat successfully calming Gasper's nerves, the four made their way to the Occult Research Clubroom. Along the way, Asia and Gasper got to know each other. In that short amount of time, Gasper started looking up to Asia like the big sister she never had, much to Kiba and Koneko's amusement. By the time they got to the clubroom door, Gasper was latching onto an embarrassed Asia for dear life.

Entering the clubroom, they found Rias and Akeno inside. The Two Great Ladies were not their usual joyival selves. Rias was at her desk, looking downtrodden as her head rested on her hands. Akeno was at her side, looking miserable.

"You're finally here. Even Gasper, that's good." Rias said, putting on a strained smile. "Gasper, I apologize for not visiting you lately."

Gasper mumbled something incoherent, before hiding behind Asia, making Rias sigh.

After last night with the twins' departure, Rias barely had a wink of sleep. She cried all night at the loss of her precious comrades, the ones she loved the most. It was one hell of an unwanted wake up call, as the saying goes: _'You never truly appreciate something until it is gone'._ In the back of her mind, she knew she made mistakes as [King], but she was focused on finding and retrieving Naruto and Naruko as soon as possible. But right now, she had more pressing matters…

"I have no appropriate excuse for abandoning you, but I promise I'll do better…" Rias assured her, and frowned. "Where is Issei? He was supposed to be with you…"

Kiba sweated, laughing nervously. "We tried to drag him along, but…"

"She was peeping in the Girls' Locker Room with his friends, again…" Koneko finished for him, her eye twitching. "In a _prime_ position, he claims…"

"Yeah…that…" Kiba commented, and flinched when Rias' eyes turned demonic red.

"Akeno, I don't care how you do it, bring Issei here to the clubroom." Rias coldly uttered as she stood up. "Now."

"Yes, Rias-sama." Akeno stated in a dead tone, before teleporting out of the room.

"Now, before they return, I have a question…" Rias said, her voice still cold as she addressed her Peerage. "Did any of you know about Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan leaving?"

Kiba and Koneko looked at each other, expecting the question. But before either of them could answer…

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes!"

Gasper managed to pop out from behind Asia, and slowly walk forward towards the desk. Her legs were shaking badly, but the Dhampir [Bishop] stood her ground. She managed to keep her head up, her eyes watery and glassy under the gaze of her [King].

"Gasper?" Rias said, her coldness turning to surprise at the boldness of her first Bishop.

"Yes, we knew about nii-san and nee-chan leaving! But…" Gasper's face twisted into a glare of her own. "You can't get mad at us because they would never have left if you have forgotten them!"

Rias flinched at that and looked away. "So you knew. My blunder with my first Rating Game…"

Gasper let out an uncharacteristic growl. "Oh, I know much more than that!" Before she could continue, a teleportation circle appeared in the room.

Akeno reappeared with a dizzy-eyed Issei in hand, and the former was less than pleased. She tossed the prone body of the Red Dragon Emperor to the ground, making sure he landed on his injured side. Ignoring his grunt of pain as Asia flew to his side to heal him, the Priestess of Thunder strode over to her [King]'s side.

Between herself and Rias, Akeno was taking the twins' departure badly. Ever since they were children, she was extremely close to them. She considered them her pillars to rein in her darkness, and their presence always relaxed her. But now they're gone, hence not getting any sleep at all, and was snappy at everyone except Rias. Her gentle demeanor turned into a cold one, scaring off every male and female at Kuoh Academy.

"Issei, do you mind explaining why you refused to accompany Kiba and Koneko here?" Rias asked angrily. "I'm sure they informed you that our upcoming meeting was an emergency." She then shot a look at Kiba and Koneko.

"But, President…" Issei looked guilty, but had a defiant tone. "My friends discovered a prime spot while the girls were out during P.E., and it was a once-in-a-timeline opportunity-!"

"Why did I bother asking…?" Rias growled to herself.

"Mou Akeno, you didn't have to be so rough with me!" Issei complained rubbing his shoulder. "I'm still hurting after that bastard Uzumaki stabbed me!"

"After you attacked him unprovoked!" Akeno snarled, her aura flaring up. "And ruined our efforts to prevent him and his sister from leaving us!"

"But why would want them after what he said! He made you cry, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it!" Issei protested. "All he had to do is leave, not trample on your feelings-!"

" **ENOUGH!"** Rias yelled, her red aura flaring to dangerous levels. "Hold your tongue, now!"

Just then, a silver Gremory seal appeared on the floor in the room, with Grayfia stepping out of it moments after.

"Am I interrupting anything, Rias-sama?" The silver-haired maid asked in slight amusement, seeing the [King] and [Queen] looking extremely angry at their [Pawn].

"No. I was just questioning my Pawn why he was late…" Rias huffed as she attempted to calm down. "Thankfully Akeno bought him here in time since this is important."

Grayfia raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. Not a good look for one who defeated your former fiance."

"Spare me the praise, I know you're not here about that." Rias said and stood up from her desk. "Where is Naruto and Naruko?"

"They won't come back to you even if I tell you. All you'll do is waste their time and annoy them." Grayfia replied coolly. "Besides, it's not like you valued them anyway-"

"I did, and still do!" Rias yelled, glaring daggers at Grayfia. "I just wish they'll talk to me instead of running away!"

Grayfia raised an eyebrow. "If they had the chance to speak with you, they wouldn't have decided to leave you. Said chances involved bickering with your [Queen] and your newest [Bishop] over your [Pawn]. That little kiss you gave to your [Pawn] after he defeated Riser didn't help."

"That…that was." Rias blushed, looking ashamed. "It was…in the heat of the moment…" She mumbled under her breath, but Grayfia caught it.

"Yes, I'm sure it was…riding off into the sky with the family Griffin." Grayfia countered wryly, causing Rias to blanch.

"Hey, what do you mean by little kiss?!" Issei asked incredulity. "I saved President from that Riser bastard! Me, the one who would take President's virginity!"

Akeno suddenly flinched, electricity arcing off her momentarily.

Grayfia stared at Issei before scoffing. "As usual. At least you're honest."

"...Ew." Koneko looked grossed out, while Kiba had his hand on his head, shaking it in embarrassment.

"Issei-san…" Asia mumbled blushing furiously along with Gasper.

Grayfia shook her head, and turned her attention back to Rias. "No matter, what's done is done. I thought I was here to debrief you on the aftermath of that party, as well as the twin's status, but plans have changed."

"What do you mean, Grayfia-sama?" Akeno asked in a curt matter, her voice respectful but cool. "Why can't you tell us about Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan now?"

"Because that will be part of the debriefing, but it won't be just with your brother." Grayfia replied, unfazed by Akeno's tone of voice. "Rias, Lord Lucifer request the presence of you and your Peerage this weekend. There is a joint conference between the heads of Houses Gremory, Phenex, and Sitri taking place, overseen by the Four Satans and the Elders."

"All three Houses and the Four Satans?" Koneko asked, looking shocked along with the others.

"May I ask what this is about?" Kiba asked, ignoring Gasper now shaking behind him. "This can't be just about the engagement party if the three most influential Houses in the Underworld, as well as the Elders and the Four Satans are involved."

"Maybe it's a reward for me defeating Riser's ass!" Issei cheered, momentary forgetting the mood in the room.

"No doubt you wish it were case Red Dragon Emperor, but no. After all, I'm sure you've been well rewarded already." Grayfia said with a knowing look at Rias, who gritted her teeth at the jab. "You won't be just your Peerage Rias, but Sona Sitri's as well."

"Sona? But why?" Rias questioned, looking confused.

"We have been going over your recent actions regarding the incidents here in Kuoh Town, and how you've handled them. Our findings have found them…wanting." Grayfia said, and raised a hand to prevent any questions thrown her way. "Yours and Sona's actions requires further questioning, especially in regards to the Fallen Angel incident, among other things. I suggest packing your essentials, for you may be staying for a couple days. That is all."

"Wait, Grayfia!" Rias yelled, coming from behind her desk as a teleportation circle formed beneath Grayfia. "Just tell me this, are the twins alright? And where are they right now?"

"So persistent." Grayfia sighed, and stared at Rias with a slight glare. "I will not divulge their location, but I can tell you that they're in an emotional flux. They're fine on the outside, but inside they're a mess. Even if you somehow find them, I suggest giving them space. They don't want to see you or your [Queen], nor do they want to interact with you two in any way, shape, or form. In addition, they are currently dealing with a mission they were assigned by Lord Lucifer himself. You will get clarification during the meeting this weekend. That is all I have to say on the matter. Good day, Rias-sama."

With that, Grayfia departed.

"...Well that went well." Kiba said, breaking the silence. "Calm before the storm and all."

"But, it can't be all bad, could it?" Issei wondered.

"It is all bad, and no doubt we'll be a laughing stock when were outside in the Underworld." Koneko added with a grimace.

"What do you mean, Koneko?" Akeno asked, slightly hurt that Koneko wasn't looking her way

"Someone, and I have a pretty good idea who;leaked the footage of our Rating Game onto DeviTube." Koneko replied grimly.

"WHAT?!" Rias screamed in shock.

"It was removed after a few hours, but it was up long enough for people to rip it from the site." Koneko continued, before popping a lollipop in her mouth. "Now everyone knows how badly we screwed up…"

Gasper nodded in confirmation. "That's how I learned about what happened during the Rating Game."

"But, that means…" Akeno looked horrified and turned to Rias. "Rias!"

"It's Riser! It must be payback what I did to him at the ceremony! All to back at the President!" Issei declared, and looked to be the unsure look on his comrades' faces. "I mean it has to be, right? Who else would try to be a sore loser and humiliate the President like Naruto-teme did?"

Faces of uncertainty turned into outright furious looks from the rest of the room.

"Wha-What?" Issei asked, unnerved from the glares he was receiving. "I mean it's true. Naruto made the President cry, and he-"

"I advise holding your tongue, Issei-kun." Kiba cut across him. "When it comes to your feelings on the twins, you're on an island."

"What are you talking about? Naruko-chan will come around, I know it! It's that bastard Uzumaki who-"

A flash of metal, and Issei suddenly found Kiba's sword at his throat before anyone could make a move. The latter had a look of cold steel, his calm demeanor nonexistent, making Issei shiver.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted reproachfully.

"Hey buddy, calm down, please?" Issei squeaked, raising his hands. He was frightened at seeing the usually calm and friendly Kiba the way he was.

"I'm as calm as I can be, Issei-kun…on the outside that is. I shouldn't be surprised that you're giving Naruko-sempai more of a chance than Naruto-sempai, since she has your favorite body type." Kiba said, glaring daggers at the [Pawn]. "You may be my fellow Peerage mate, but I will not stand by and allow you to mad-mouth Naruto-sempai, especially when you're failing to grasp the point."

"Kiba, put your sword down." Akeno said coolly, continuing after Issei let out a sigh of relief. "It's not worth his blood rusting on your blade."

Kiba smirked at Issei's dismayed look, before dismissing his sword.

"Enough. This bickering is pointless." Rias snapped, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Naruto and Naruko can wait for now. We have to get ready for the Three House Summit, so be sure to get your facts straight."

"That'll be easy…" Koneko uttered with a shrug, before muttering under her breath. "I bet some of us will be twisting our stories."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Koneko?" Rias asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing of importance." Koneko shrugged, before grabbing Asia and Gasper. "Come on. Let's go shopping."

"Eeeehhhh?" Asia whined. "But what about-"

"Wait, I'm not ready!" Gasper wailed down the stairs.

"I'm…just gonna get back to my friends." Issei said slowly before zooming off. "Catch ya later!"

"Issei, wait!" Rias shouted after him, but he was already gone.

"This is becoming troublesome. Ever since the Fallen Angels were defeated, he has been walking around like no harm can come to him. And now that he's defeated Riser, he's becoming even more unbearable as of late." Kiba noted, brushing back his hair.

"Well, at least he has confidence now." Rias replied, "And his feats are proof of his strength."

"Is it really? Do you truly stand for this, President?" Kiba said, raising an eyebrow.

"He's allowed to act how he wants, but him insulting Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan is where I draw the line." Rias said heatedly, and noticed Kiba's grimace. "What is it?"

"I should say this out of concern as your [Knight], Rias-buchou: I don't think we're going to come out of that Summit with a spring in our step. The things that happened during the Fallen Angel incident and Riser-sama may have landed us in a heap of trouble, hence the Summit." Kiba stated as he walked to the window.

"That's impossible. We handled everything perfectly within our power!" Rias refuted angrily. "With the power of the Boosted Gear, as well as the twins, we could handle anything that came our way."

"Forgive my sudden rudeness President, but if that were true, then we should've won the Rating Game." Kiba countered with a sharp look, not caring that his [King] and [Queen] were bristling at his blatant disrespect. "Naruto and Naruko-sempai were both still active, and defeated Riser's [Queen] just as you retired the game-"

"Kiba, that is enough." Akeno interrupted him, sparks flying off her. "Leave, now."

"..." Kiba sighed at the angry looks he was receiving, and bowing. "As you wish. But just know, those are not just my words, but Koneko-chan's as well…"

Kiba departed the room.

"You didn't need to do that, Akeno." Rias said quietly, sid-eyeing her [Queen].

"I already did that for your sake. You would've said something that you were have come to regret later." Akeno explained, while not looking at her [King].

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure it has nothing to do with how Yubelluna-san made quick work of you after she drank that Phoenix Tear." Rias stated, noting that Akeno wasn't looking at her. "You may have been all smiles after Ise defeated Riser, but I know you. I know that what Yubelluna did was eating you on the inside."

"'Ise defeating Riser.' Tch." Akeno scoffed, walking towards the door. "His victory was a fluke, and you know it. The only reason Issei won was because Riser was cocky, was holding back, and didn't take him seriously."

"That was Riser's fault. He should've known better than to underestimate a member of my Peerage!" Rias refuted with glare. "As a result, Riser got what he deserved. Like I told Ise, even a [Pawn] can take down a [King]."

"So can a [Rook], a [Knight], and a [Bishop]. But I guess it didn't matter who defeated Riser, eh Rias?" Akeno mused, looking unimpressed. "Then again, now that I think about it, it's always has to be Issei lately…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rias demanded.

"You know exactly who I mean, Rias." Akeno responded, glaring at her [King], "There was a [Knight] and [Rook] who both had a much believable chance against Riser…and now they're gone…"

* * *

 **[Akihabara, Underground, late afternoon]**

"This is cruel." Naruto said as he watched the girls ride on the roller coaster.

"Nope. Just look at how calm and collected they are." Naruko giggled.

Naruto sweatdropped as she saw the looks on the girls face when they passed through. Mio looked as if she was trying not to scream, while Miu was screaming her head off herself. Satsuki was calm, cool, and collected, as Hinata hung onto her arm, wailing her lungs out. Raynare and Kalawarner were also crying out, as they have never been on such a contraption.

Naruto and Naruko had took their little group to an underground amusement arcade located beneath Akihabara. It was a bit of fun and relaxation, since trips like this would be less frequent due to the upcoming battles in the future. The twin were currently stationed at a corner booth, with plenty of privacy.

"Here are your drinks~" Kuroka appeared and set two glasses of sodas down in front of the twins. "Enjoy~"

"Thank you very much." Naruko said and downed her drink. "Ah, that hit the spot!"

Naruto snorted, and sipped his drink. "Why don't you go and have fun like the others, Kuroka?"

"I would, but I'm still a wanted criminal. What if there's a Devil down there who recognizes me? I don't want to cause trouble." Kuroka said sheepishly.

"Kuroka-chan, you have us. And we don't mind trouble here and there. If there's a Devil looking to take you in, they'll have to get through us." Naruto said with a cheesy grin.

"Oh-ho? Even if its lil' Rias?" Kuroka teased, but sweatdropped when the twins' smiles stopped reaching their eyes. "Eh, sorry slip of the tongue. My bad~"

"We're forget you said anything…for your sake, kitty-cat." Naruko hissed, making Kuroka shiver.

"So how was the ride, girls?" Naruto suddenly asked as Mio, Miu, Raynare, Kalawarner, Hinata, and Satsuki staggered over.

"Eh, it wasn't bad. It was like restricted flying." Satsuki reported and sat down at the table. "I can see why humans enjoy them. Next to flying in airplanes, it's the closest to high-speed flying as they can get."

"Nope. It's more for a thrill than anything." Naruto replied as Mio rested on his shoulder, with Miu doing the same with Naruko. "A risky thrill, but a thrill nonetheless."

"I think the Underworld could benefit from a huge amusement park." Miu said, before letting out a hiccup. "S'cuse me."

"As much as an amusement park sounds fun and all, we don't have the time to dwell on that idea." Naruto stated after sipping his drink. "Naruko and I have only one goal at the moment, and that's putting an end to the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja Clan and the Hero Clan for their actions against us."

"The ones who were harassing you over the years, yeah? It's about time you're taking the fight to them." Satsuki said, resting her head on her arms. "But as powerful and skilled as you two are, you can't do it by yourselves."

"Which is why we're establishing our own Peerages to help us." Naruko said, before materializing her briefcase. Opening it, she showed them her Evil Pieces. "Naru-nii and I received these Sparda Pieces when we made our intentions clear that we were leaving Rias. They were originally supposed to be used by Sparda's sons, Dante and Vergil, but they declined. Even Nero, Vergil's son, declined as well."

"With those Pieces, you could establish your own personal army." Kuroka commented, her eyes being drawn to Naruko's Bishop Piece. "Question is, who do you have in mind?"

"Girls. Lots and lots of girls." Naruko admitted shamelessly. "Of course, I'm speaking for Naru-nii as well."

"Heh, I suppose it's inevitable, I guess." Naruto said with a shrug. "Then again, it's just you constantly reminding me that it falls to me to restore the Uzumaki clan…"

"Figures it'll be something like that." Satsuki said with a smirk, as the others had blushes on their faces.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to focus on sex, and the girls I choose are not going to be useless cheerleaders." Naruto stated, looking around towards the girls. "I want my Peerage to fight side-by-side with me, along with Naruko and her peerage. Together, we're going to take it to those assholes that spited us in our childhood."

"Don't forget, you'll also have to contend with the House of Asmodeus and other random rogue elements. They're after Miu-chan and I for the powers we inherited from our fathers." Mio pointed out.

"Right, them too. But it should be fine as long as your dads are dealing with them. But…" Naruto materialized his own briefcase, and popped it open. "Just to be on the safe side, why don't you join our Peerage? Of course, I'll extended the offer to the rest of you."

Satsuki looked unsure. "Eh, going from Angel to Devil is kinda a drastic change. Then again, we're sure to become Fallen Angels if we stick with you."

"But if it's for Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan, I don't mind falling for them." Hinata piped up, and moved closer to Naruto.

"Heh, this girl gets it." Raynare praised, and gave Hinata a head pat. "Being a Fallen Angel is leagues better than being an Angel. We're practically the Devil version of an Angel. No God over our heads to scrutinize us, no annoying Halos like these two have hidden away, and all the time in the world to have lots of fun!"

Kuroka smirked. "Sure, when you're not getting into trouble with Kokabiel."

"I was going through a phase!" Raynare protested.

"Translation: We were blackmailed after Dohnaseek set us up." Kalawarner drawled, before jumping as another briefcase was slammed into the table.

"And that is why I had the twins save you two ladies from getting killed." The newcomer said with a grin on his face.

He was a tall man appearing in his 20s, standing at a staggering 6'2", with his black hair, golden bangs, and red eyes making him look handsome, and yet intimidating. He possessed an average build, and is wearing a dark blue jacket over a black vest suit, a red tues, purple trousers, and black shoes.

"Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori." Hinata breathed, looking quite shocked.

"Ah, Azazel-sama!" Raynare as she and Kalawarner bowed to the man.

"Well well well, this is a surprise, Azazel-san. Just two questions: How did you find us, and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked suspiciously and looking annoyed. "If it's about another favor we owe you, can it wait?"

"Hello to you too, Naruto-kun and Naruko-kun. And to answer your questions in order: Raynare and Kalawarner have tracking spells placed on them, and I know they're always with you now that you've left Gremory's peerage. I heard that we're now free agents and as High-Class Devils, it was time to enact Eva's instructions. And finally," Azazel opened the briefcase, and took out two decks of cards. "I don't need to enact another favor…yet."

"How comforting." Naruko drawled, and eyed the deck of cards in his hands. "And what do you mean by Eva's instructions?"

"By Eva, do you mean Sparda's wife?" Naruto guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"The very same. She wasn't just Sparda's wife; she was a half-human half-angel with the teaching of the Umbra Witches. Also, she kicked my ass plenty of times." Azazel said, smirking as he remembered the good times. "Truly a good woman for Sparda-sensei."

"What a surprise. We never knew that Sparda trained you." Miu said, with Raynare and Kalawarner looking up in surprise.

Azazel nodded. "I may be a playboy who defied God's will, but I'm far from weak you know. Also, he was a good teacher."

"So what's with those cards?" Naruto asked, nodding his head towards them. "Something else Sparda left behind for his sons to have?"

"Wait, are those…Brave Saint cards?" Hinata asked after closely looking at them. "But the Seraphism said that the Royal User System wasn't ready yet."

"Because they didn't have these. Eva didn't trust the Seraphim (for good reason I might add), so she entrusted them to me. Think of them as Heaven's answer to the Evil Piece System the Devils' use. Funny enough, these prototype cards were discarded as failures. But Eva got her hands on them, worked her magic on them, and made them usable thanks to examining Sparda's Evil Pieces." Azazel explained before handing them to the twins. "They're yours now."

He handed Naruto the cards with the symbol of a crescent moon, and handed Naruko the card with the symbol of a 5-pointed star.

"Wow! There are 20 cards in here!" Naruko exclaimed as she shifted through them. "I bet Grandma Eva wanted lots of grandchildren or somethin'."

Azazel smirked as he stroked his chin. "Dante and Vergil didn't want the cards, but Eva ended up with grandchildren anyway. Dante got with his partners Lady and Trish, and Vergil ended up with a human woman. Don't know much about the latter, but word is that she was so beautiful she caused Vergil to forget his quest for power for a time. Too bad Vergil wasn't around for Nero though."

"Sounds like a good thing, considering its Vergil we're talking about." Naruko scoffed. "He would've given him the Mishima Heihachi treatment."

"Hmm. King. Queen. Princess. Valkyrie. Jack. Ace. Joker. Wild. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero. X." Naruto mused with a chuckle. "Are there two more of these decks? We can play Uno with them. Also, it seems like some of these cards took cues from some of the Fairy Pieces in the Evil Piece System."

"Indeed. After all, I helped her design them." Azazel revealed, jabbing himself with his thumb. "Well, I just advised, and she did all the work."

"Does this mean that Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan can reincarnate humans as Angels?" Hinata asked in amazement. "But, there're still Devils."

"We're not complete Devils. Never were. Our heritages don't just include Devils and Demons, but Angels and Gods as well. The Evil Pieces within Naruko and I resonates with our [King] Pieces, just like our precious [Knight] and [Rook] Pieces had." Naruto remarked, and looked at the [King] card on top of his own deck. "If a union between Sparda and Eva is possible, then our [King] Cards can resonate with the light side of our heritage, and co-exist with our [King] Pieces."

"Are you planning on taking them in here? I doubt the people will appreciate the mess that'll came from the power surge." Kuroka pointed out, drawing attention to the fact that there were people still enjoying their night in the underground arcade.

"She's got a point you know." Mio agreed, while Miu laughed nervously.

"Heh. Looks like we'll have to take this somewhere else." Naruko sighed and stood up. "Question is where? I rather not Rias track us after we take in the cards."

"Actually, I have an idea…" Hinata piped up, with all eyes on her.

* * *

 **[Uzumaki residence, Living Room, some time later]**

"Satsuki and I just erected a barrier that'll mask the power surge when you take in the [King] Cards." Hinata said happily, with the twins sweat dropping. "Since it's holy energy, the holy barrier should act as a buffer to keep residual energy from leaking out."

"Hmm, it should work in theory." Azazel mused as Satsuki returned from outside. "But if it doesn't, well, there is a new invention I've been meaning to test out…"

"With us being the guinea pigs again." Naruto drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"Better than getting involved in Serafall's magical girl shenanigans, dattebane." Naruko remarked with a shrug.

"I've heard that Serafall-chan threw quite the tantrum when you declined her offer to join her Peerage. Good choice, by the way. Serafall-chan has her Peerage involved in most of the production in _Miracle Levia-tan_." Azazel commented, causing Naruko to shiver.

"That would've been a waste of their time." Mio remarked with a scoff.

Kuroka giggled. "Speak for yourself, Mio-chan. I would love to see the twins guest-star."

Naruto shook his head and held out the [King] Card, with Naruko doing the same. The cards glowed, resonating with the [King] Pieces within them in pulsing beats. Naruto and Naruko looked at each other and nodded, before bringing the cards to their chests.

Everyone watched as the Cards sank into the twins' bodies. A blue aura danced along their bodies before engulfing them in white light. Then, red sparks from the [King] Pieces appeared and arc along their bodies, with a crimson mist melding with the white light.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Satsuki asked nervously and out of concern.

Azazel grunted, and covered the glowing twins with multiple barriers. Despite his best efforts to contain the sudden burst of power, the ground began to shake. Dishes rattled as they threatened to fall onto the floor. Lights flickered as they swung like a pendulum. The air itself began to grow denser, almost vibrating from the pure power the twins radiated..Then, a blinding burst of energy, much stronger than the previous one where the twins took in their [King] Pieces, pulsed through the residence with a bang, almost sending everyone flying, while Azazel merely chuckled as the force blew his hair like the wind. It stopped at Satsuki and Hinata's barrier, which shattered into dust as a result. The pulse traveled through the blocks until it stopped at another barrier that was erected in secret.

"So reckless, just like their mother Kushina." Grayfia mused, and shook her head.

Unbeknownst to the twins, Grayfia had her Familiars spy on the twins, suspecting that Azazel would make contact. Like Azazel, she (as well as Venelana), was aware of the Eva Cards, and that Azazel was in possession of them.

"I can only hope that their new positions won't go to their heads." Grayfia murmured as her Familiars returned to her. "Come, Glaceon and Leafeon. We're going home."

"Glaceon!"

"Leafeon!"

' _Keh, I can sense you, Grayfia-chan. No doubt Venelana sent you to make sure this wasn't a total dud.'_ Azazel mused to himself, and turned his attention to the twins as the pulses turned into gentle pulses. "You guys alright in there?"

The white and crimson lightshow died down, and had just faded into the twins. Unlike last time though, their appearances made a much noticeable change.

Both Naruto and Naruko had sported Angel wings on their upper backs, with the Devil wings on their lower back. What made their angel wings more amazing, however, was their color, or rather, the difference of each one. Naruto's right wing was pure white, representing the Angels, while his left one was jet black, representing the Fallen Angels. Naruko's wings contrasted Naruto's, where the right one was black, while the left one was white.

"Uh, was this supposed to happen?" Naruko asked loudly, pointing at her midnight black wing.

"Oh man. If this isn't a defilement of God, I don't know what is." Raynare breathed, scooting forward to get a closer look.

"Heh, the Seraph higher-ups with the bigger sticks up their assess are gonna be pissed!" Satsuki agreed, getting in Naruko's personal space and examining her wings. "Be prepared for them to call for your heads!"

"They'll have to get through me first!" Mio yelled, her aura flaring. "I'll kill them a hundred times over!"

"I don't feel any different though. I guess our light resistance went up a notch, dattebayo." Naruto commented, staring at his wings. With a jerk of his shoulders, all his wings disappeared into his back.

"I'd suggest keeping your wings hidden for the time being." Azazel advised as Naruko dismissed her own wings. "The world is not ready to see something like that. You'll have to be on Sparda's standing to deal with the fallout. After all, in this day and age, the more power you have, the more authority you wield."

"Like we care about those stuck up old coots." Naruko growled, summoning her Sunfyre gauntlet. "All I have to say to them is to talk to the fist that break their bodies if they try anything, dattebane!"

"Besides, we don't have time for them. After all, we have an army to build, before our dates with the Mugen-Tenshin and Hero Clan." Naruto stated coolly. " Everything else is on hold."

Azazel laughed at them. "Well, things are about to get real interesting, eh? I'll leave you to it. Just don't hesitate to come to me for help…after this weekend though. I'll be quite busy, and I'll need Raynare and Kalawarner."

"Again? Why?" Kalawarner complained, folding her arms beneath her bust. "We've given you everything we know, Azazel-sama."

"To me, yes. But not to the Four Satans who requested my presence." Azazel said before sighing. "What a pain…"

"What would the Four Satans want with you?" Miu inquired, voicing everyone's curiosity.

"It's in regards to Raynare and her group's actions in Kuoh, but that's only one small piece of the conference." Azazel explained, and took a seat on the sofa. "From what I was told, this upcoming conference is headed by the Four Satans, the Elder Advisors, and the Heads of the Houses of Gremory, Sitri, and Phenex."

"What?!" Mio and Miu yelped.

"Are you kidding me?" Raynare growled, looking displeased.

"With involvement like that, there's no way this can be kept secret." Kuroka commented slowly.

"Well, it is a secret for a reason. From what I was told, it's mainly focused on Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri's lack of control of Kuoh Town. There were a few incidents that should have been handled correctly, and yet they weren't." Azazel revealed, with the twins stiffening up.

' _Uh-oh…'_ They thought as one.

"And I'm pretty sure you two have an idea of what I'm talking about." Azazel added, staring at the twins with a knowing look, causing them to sweat.

"If this was planned, it was never mentioned by Lucifer-sama." Mio spoke up.

"Probably because he didn't want those two to stress over this. But if you ask me, their input is needed. Still, it's up to them whether or not they want to go. No one is forcing them to go." Azazel said, before getting up and walking towards the exit.

"Will you require our presence right now?" Kalawarner questioned, with Azazel shaking his head. "We can help make sure our stories are straight."

"Not until this weekend, so you're free to help the twins however you see fit. Just know that this snoozefest is gonna take all day." Azazel said, before he departed. "See you all then! Night!"

Naruto and Naruko sighed, as Kuroka went over to the door and locked it.

"So, what are you going to do?" Satsuki asked, before letting out a smirk. "I can see the looks on your faces. Itching to go?"

"Don't know, and don't care at the moment." Naruko replied and stretched with a groan. "Right now, I'm trying to put it out of my mind and think about who to recruit for my Peerage."

Naruto scoffed. "Keh, speak for yourself. I'm actually interested in attending that little party."

Naruko stared at her brother in surprise. "Are you sure?" At Naruto's nod, she sat back down with a grumble. "I'll bring the snacks and the sleeping bags."

"If you go, then I'm going as well. After all that I've heard and seen, I want to watch Rias squirm." Mio said gleefully. "She may be a friend, but she's always been so full of herself that she needs multiple plates."

"Mio-chan, that was a bit too cruel…" Miu laughed nervously at her friend's insult.

Naruto just shook his head in response, and then began to eye the occupants in the room. Naruko looked as if she was enjoying herself, laughing after Mio's insult towards Rias. He noticed that she was also eyeing Miu and Satsuki with that 'look.' The pinkette noticed her stare, causing Naruko to look away with an embarrassed cry. Satsuki, who had also noticed her staring, let out a smirk. _'Looks like my little sister has a claim on them. Which leaves me with…'_

"So…"

Naruto _jumped_ when he felt Kuroka leaning her assets onto his back. "Who did you have in mind to join your Peerage? Maybe you're looking for someone close to home?"

Her question ended up drawing the attention of Mio and Hinata. Mio blushed, and looked as if she was hoping to be chosen. Hinata was the same way, poking her fingers together before snapping out of it.

Naruto smirked and opened his briefcase. "I have a few ideas…"

* * *

 **[Rias' Residence]**

Rias couldn't sleep. She was afraid to sleep. Ever since that fateful day with the twins, she's been having nightmares about different Rating Games she and her Peerage were involved in, yet Naruto and Naruko were nowhere to be found. The Games would end poorly, resulting in defeat after defeat.

It was the complete opposite of what she wants. As a high-class Devil, her goal was to conquer the Rating Games, with her family being the undisputed champions. The after parties would celebrate her domination, and prove to the Underworld (and Heaven) that the House of Gremory were unstoppable.

In her last dream, her Peerage actually won after Naruto and Naruko finally joined. It seems that Rias was acting hasty, wanting the game to start before its appointed time; hence the twins arriving "late." Of course, Rias celebrated with her Peerage, and wanted to personally celebrate with her childhood friends. Akeno was by her side of course, but instead of the twins with them, it was Issei.

Rias shook her head to rid herself of the memories of the dream. There were more pressing issues at hand, and it was what happened during her Rating Game with Riser.

" _Everyone was baffled when you just gave up, completely forgetting about your two other offensive-capable Pieces. A [Knight] with enhanced speed and a [Rook] with enhanced defenses: both High-Class Devils who can go toe-to-toe with the likes of Sairaorg both together and individually."_

" _Forgive my sudden rudeness President, but if that were true, then we should've won the Rating Game. Naruto and Naruko-sempai were both still active, and defeated Riser's [Queen] just as you retired the game-"_

"That…can't be right…could it?" Rias murmured, putting a hand to her head.

Back during the Rating Game, when she was checking on Issei after he took a severe hit from Riser, everything became a blur for her. She could only hear Issei's ragged breathing, and Riser's condescending voice. Rias then flinched, realizing that she heard some kind of announcement right before she resigned. She couldn't recall what that announcement was, but…

She put on her glasses and quickly made her way to her multi-screen computer, and accessed the DeviTube. She searched her Rating Game, and her blood ran cold when she saw the many results that popped up. All the titles for the clips were either neutral, or were very biased clickbait, with thumbnails mocking and/or altering Rias's image.

 **"Heiress of Gremory SELF-DESTRUCTS her Rating Game"**

 **"Top 10 Worst Moments of Rias Gremory vs. Riser Phenex"**

 **"An analysis of how NOT TO PLAY a Rating Game (feat. Rias and Riser)'**

 **"Gremory vs. Phenex Rating Game, Live Reaction (CRINGE)"**

 **"All the Best Moments of Rias vs. Riser"**

 **"COMPLETE EMBARRASSMENT! Phenex burns Gremory's Dragon ALIVE!"**

"Why these…insufferable-!" Rias seethed, seeing red at the DeviTubers insulting her name. "I'll have their heads!"

She quickly scrolled through the result pages, finding it difficult to ignore the various insulting titles. Thankfully, she happened upon a raw video of her Rating Game with no interruptions.

 **"Rias Gremory vs. Riser Phenex (RAW, UNEDITED, MIRRORED)"**

Rias swallowed hard, her heart beating uncomfortably fast, with Naruto and Kiba's words echoing through her head. Resigning herself, she clicked the link to the video, and allowed it to play.

As she put it on full screen, she failed to notice the door to her room was crack opened, allowing two sets of eyes to spy on her.

"Neesama, neesama, shouldn't we stop her?"

"Rem, Rem. If she's anything like Venelana-sama, she can handle it."

"But if she continues at this rate, she'll only find pain."

"True. But this is necessary for her to learn her lesson."

"You're still mad that she used the Pieces meant for us on that boy."

"...Yes I am, Rem."

"...You're scary, Neesama…"

 **CHAPTER 02 END**

* * *

 **Next time,** _ **Chapter 03: The Rating Game**_

 _We take a little detour into exactly what happened in the Rias vs. Riser Rating Game. Then, the heiresses of Gremory, Sitri, and Phenex prepare to face the music. Question is, will Naruto and Naruko truly be there for the festivities?_

That is it from this update. Next up, The Fox of Overwatch. Until then, see ya later!

* * *

 **[References & Explanations]**

 **Bayonetta** ] (Umbra Witches)

 **Devil May Cry** ] Eva (Sparda's wife)

 **Hagure Yuusha** ] Miu

 **Naruto** ] Naruto, Naruko, Hinata [Angel], Satsuki [Angel] (gender bent Sasuke)

 **Pokemon** ] Glaceon & Leafeon (Grayfia's familiars)

 **Re:Zero** ] Rem & Ram

 **Testament of Sister New Devil** ] Mio

 **Xenoblade Chronicles 2** ] Mythra, Prya

...

DeviTube is High School DxD's version of YouTube.

Naruto wondering who leaked the battle footage is reminiscent of TFS Vegeta wondering who's (TFS Nappa) scouter was on in Dragonball Z Abridged season 2 "GODDAMMIT NAPPA" XD XD XD

Glaceon and Leafeon are from Pokemon, acting as Grayfia's familiars. As far I know, Grayfia's familiar isn't known yet, and I made Glaceon and Leafeon her familiars because according the Trivia section in the High School DxD wikia, Grayfia's name is derived from them.

* * *

 **Released: Thursday, August 08, 2019**


	3. The Rating Game (That Ruined It All)

**Author's Notes:** Home alone, more time to myself, so here's a nice beefy chapter for all of ya sitting at home as well. Once again, thanks for all the lovely reviews (good and bad), and enjoy this here 20K+ word chapter, also with a special post-chapter omake you're sure to enjoy.

Also, starting tomorrow I will be playing Resident Evil 3 Remake and Final Fantasy 7 Remake live on my SoulEmbrace2010 Twitch Channel. If you miss it, my gameplays will be uploaded to my SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING YouTube Channel.

Finally, with all the craziness in the world right now with the pandemic, all of you stay safe out there. We'll get through this together. We got this.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that will appear.

 **Special thanks** to Lucius Walker for beta-ing the chapter and writing the omake, Jiraiya's Dream for making the challenge, Zronku for the cover image, and NSG for letting me use some parts of his Waking Dreamer story.

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **[ Naruto and Naruko's Apartment (A Few Weeks Ago) ]**

"Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan! Welcome home!" Kuroka squealed as the twins teleported into their apartment. The nekoshou immediately ran up to them, and the first thing they noticed was her very little clothing. "Would you like dinner first? Or a bath? Or-?" She bent over, showing them her ample cleavage through her naked apron. "Per-haps...me~?"

"You are one horny cat." Naruto deadpanned, poking her in the head. "You sure you're a nekomata and not a succubus, Kuroka-chan?"

"Mou, you're so mean Naruto-kun~" Kuroka whined, and purred when he scratched behind her ear. "Can't you have a girl like me have her moments?"

"No problem. Just be prepared for light disappointments." Naruko teased, and patted her head. "Remember, Naru-nii's not in the business of having kids yet."

"I know. I know." Kuroka sighed, and brightened up. "So, are you hungry? I'm making beef stroganoff and miso ramen."

"That sounds lovely." Naruto said with a grin.

"Let's dig in!" Naruko cheered, jumping up and down, her boobs jiggling in response.

Kuroka returned to the kitchen, while Naruto and Naruko made a beeline for the small dining room. There, Raynare and Kalawarner were sitting down at the table and waiting, dressed in French maid outfits that Naruko got them as a prank. Both were still getting used to serving the twins, due to an order from the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels. The two looked at the twins nervously, and blushed when they gave them their eerie, yet warm smiles that said, "Be on your best behavior,"

Soon, dinner was served, and everyone dug in.

"Not bad, Kuroka-chan. Definitely better than your last disaster." Naruko praised her. "It looks and tastes normal than that violent purple concoction you made several times."

"Well, I've been stuck here, so I had plenty of time to read and practice." Kuroka replied meekly, before sticking her tongue out at them.

"At least our time as test subjects has come to an end…" Kalawarner muttered under her breath, with Raynare laughing nervously. "Wish it was Dohnaseek or the little brat instead of us."

Dinner continued on with the occasional banter. Naruto and Naruko recounted their contracts, with most of them being of the female variety. Kuroka continued gushing over how much of a good housewife she'll be, and as usual declared her intent to marry the twins. As for the Fallen Angels, they didn't have much to contribute to the conversation, other than the occasional comment.

Soon, they all finished their meals, and turned in for tonight. With five people in one apartment, it was a bit cramped. Raynare and Kalawarner shared a sofa-bed, Kuroka curled up on Naruko's old futon, while the latter decided to sleep together with Naruto in his futon.

"Sorry for taking up space again, Naru-nii." Naruko said as she hopped into her brother's bed.

"It's alright. It's nice after all. Reminds me of the time when we were little kids." Naruto replied, sitting on the edge of his futon. "I may have a place lined up. I'll show you what I've found in a few days."

"Cool. I hope it'll be a big mansion like Lara Croft-san's home." Naruko commented, spreading her arms out, the motion making her tits bounce. "If not, we can ask Venelana-kaachan to renovate it for us."

Naruto sighed, knowing what his twin was getting at. "Naruko, we're not ready for a big family yet."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But we're High-class Devils now, and we're ready to take the fight to the Mugen-Tenshin and the Hero Clan." Naruko countered cheekily. "Especially since it seems that they're starting to work together."

"True…" Naruto nodded, and shifted onto the bed to lay down. "But the result will be the same, with them being very very dead when they cross us."

Naruto giggled, albeit in a disturbing matter. "And this time, there won't be any bodies to bury!"

"Oooo, ominous!" Naruto laughed, not minding that Naruko was now straddling his waist. "And no, sis, I'm not gonna give you any sexy time right now."

"I know, dattebane." Naruko drawled, rolling her eyes. "Not until we share a bed with Rias-chan and Akeno-chan, once they're done with the ero-gaki and the Sister. But," She brought her face close to his and licked her lips. "Nothing wrong with a little smooch-"

" **You think by doing this sort of thing with a commoner that the engagement would be broken?"**

"The hell?!" The twins shouted, leaping up as a silver Gremory Magic Seal appeared on their bedroom floor.

The wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge appeared from the magic circle with stern disapproval on her face. When the light and circle dissipated, her look turned to surprise when she laid eyes on the twins.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he and Naruko quickly hopped off his bed.

"Naruto? Naruko? I thought-" She looked around, as if trying to sense a magical signature. "I thought Rias-sama would be here with you."

"Nope, she hasn't come by. Last we saw her, she was with Akeno-chan in the clubroom." Naruto said with a frown. "Hyoudou had gone home while the others went on their request run. We just got back from one ourselves…"

"Yeah. Ours was a Valkyrie from Heaven who's been constantly told by her benefactor that pain helps people understand each other, with the same benefactor torturing her for the lulz." Naruko reported, grumbling through it. "She does have some cool armor, too. Symphogear, if I recall correctly?"

"Basically, we gave her positive reinforcement to counter it, while letting her into our patented Uzumaki massage parlor for her pains and aches." Naruto added, before coughing. "But enough about that. Why are you looking for Rias-chan here?"

"Judging by that question, Rias hasn't told you." Grayfia stated with concern. "Odd… "

Naruko looked confused, looking from her fellow blonde to the maid. "Told us what?"

"Is this about her brooding and acting weird for the last few days?" Naruto asked, looking from Naruko to Grayfia. "She said she was fine when we asked if everything's alright."

"She lied, obviously. It's even more disturbing that she didn't tell you two, since you're so close." The maid sighed, before continuing. "It's Riser Phenex. He's coming to Kuoh to force Rias's hand in marrying him."

"..."

"..."

"Come again?" Naruto asked simply, before Naruko exploded in rage.

"Excuse me, what?!" Naruko shrieked, her twintails responding to her anger by waving around.

"If I recall correctly, that stupid contract goes into effect after Rias-chan graduates from college. Why is the fried chicken jumping the gun now?" Naruto questioned, his eye twitching in anger. "And how is Zeo-tousan and Vene-okaasan allowing this? Isn't okaa-san childhood friends with Lady Phenex?" Naruko demanded, looking close to blowing a gasket.

"Yes they are, but certain members of the House of Phenex and several high-ranking Devils on the Council were pressuring the House of Gremory, and throwing their support behind Riser. Remember, they have grown impatient over the years due to the number of pure-blooded Devils dwindling." Grayfia explained, with the twins groaning. "Because of those factors, the House of Gremory had no choice but to comply, despite support from the Four Satans…"

"Well, shit. Still, Rias-chan isn't here. And even if she was, why would she be?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"I believed that she would come to you to give you her virginity." Grayfia responded flatly, causing the twins to blush furiously. "It's one of the only ways to null the contract."

"Oh…well…we're flattered…" Naruto stammered, before getting a grip on himself. He then used magic to change his clothes, now wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. "But she didn't come to us for that."

"Geh, which means that she's in the wind. C'mon, let's go find her." Naruko suggested, with Naruto nodding in agreement. She also used magic to change clothes, now wearing a sleeveless tight orange shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. "Hopefully, she doesn't do anything stupid. Fuck."

…

"Can you track her?" Grayfia inquired as they leapt out of the window.

"If she's still in Kuoh Town, yes." Naruto responded as they took to the air with their Devil wings. Closing his eyes for a moment to focus, he snapped them back open. "Found her! She's not far!"

Naruko and Grayfia followed Naruto, who led them across town. The latter frowned when he recognized the area Rias was in, and his heart tightened, especially after remembering what Grayfia's words…

" _I believed that she would come to you to give you her virginity. It's one of the only ways to null the contract."_

' _...Oh please no…'_

"There- wait, isn't that the ero-gaki's house?!" Naruko asked loudly they descended and landed across from the Hyoudou.

"...Yeah." Naruto growled through gritted teeth, clenching his fist as he looked through the window. "It…is…"

"I see her. Thank you." Grayfia nodded, before teleporting into the residence.

As Grayfia disappeared, Naruko looked disheartened to see the pained look on her brother's face. Peering through the window, her heart stopped at seeing Issei on top of Rias. She was already naked and pulling down her panties, while keeping Issei's hand on her breasts.

"What… the… hell, Rias-chan…" Naruko bit out as the silver light of Grayfia's teleporting flashed through the window. "Why? With him of all people? Why would you…you promised…"

Naruto made a noise with this throat before turning to leave, using Flash Step to depart the area. Naruko growled, momentarily summoning her Sunfyre gauntlet on instinct, before dismissing it. Locking on to her brother's signature, she flash-stepped away.

…

She appeared in a forest before letting out a scream of frustration. She kicked a nearby tree, uprooting and sending it flying. "ARGH!" Resummoning Sunfyre, she incinerated several trees, yelling, "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

Perched on one of the undamaged trees was Naruto, who had Brynhildr out. He barely paid attention to Naruko's rampage as he gripped his sword tightly. The sword's usual light green aura took on a purple hue, the sword responding to his anger. Naruto breathed slowly to keep himself calm, but was barely succeeding.

 _She was already naked, and was pulling down her panties. Biting her lip as Issei kept his hand on her breasts, she held back a moan as he greedily reached down for her panties._

 _ **SLASH!**_

With a low growl, Naruto swung his sword to the side, turning several trees into fine-cut logs.

The twins were different in terms of dealing with their anger and rage. Naruto keeps himself calm, cool, and collected, despite his Uzumaki blood screaming at him to go berserk in losing his temper, resulting in tranquil fury. Naruko, however, was the complete opposite, opting to outwardly explode as her Uzumaki temper overtook her.

In a way, Naruko was usually the one to accurately display their shared anger.

"Careful now. Don't use that Twice Critical in your Sunfyre to turn this place into a crater." Naruto snorted and leapt down. "Remember, the temper we got from kaa-chan is worse than those monkey yokai like Caulifla and Kale."

"I know I know, Naru-nii! I'll be saving THAT for the little shit!" Naruko huffed, and dismissed her gauntlet. "Fuck!"

"Screw Hyoudou for now. I want to know what the hell Rias-chan was thinking, and why neither she nor Akeno-chan told us about the fried chicken coming." Naruto growled, nonchalantly slicing a few more trees into logs without looking. "Along with the bright idea of giving up her virginity to _Hyoudou_ of all people."

"Yeah, especially after she and Akeno promised you their virginities when we promised to marry each other." Naruko added bitterly, and kicked one of the logs high into the sky.

"I know, but that fact that Rias-chan went to Hyoudou means that promise is null and void. At this rate, it's going to become a netorare situation, and I want no part of it. I don't want to think that will happen, but after tonight…" Naruto looked in the direction of the Hyoudou residence. "It's a fleeting dream."

"It's not over yet, Naru-nii." Naruko assured her brother, grinning. "Let's see where the cookie crumbles in the next few weeks. But first…"

Naruto smirked. "We have a phoenix to roast, dattebayo…"

* * *

 **Chapter 03: The Rating Game (That Ruined It All)**

* * *

 **[ Occult Research Clubroom (After school) ]**

"Oh, hey Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan." Rias greeted them as they entered the room.

"Yo, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan." Naruto greeted back, and nodded to Grayfia, who was standing near Rias' desk alongside Akeno. "Yo, Grayfia."

"Good to see you, Naruto and Naruko." Grayfia said, nodding curtly to them with a knowing look.

"So, how was your day?" Akeno said, seeing Naruko sitting down looking sullen, with Naruto coming up to the desk. "Both of you barely spoke a word in school."

"I could say the same about you two." Naruto replied coolly, drawing confusion from his [King] and [Queen]. "Why didn't you tell us about Riser?"

Rias and Akeno flinched, and looked at each other nervously. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Grayfia told us." Naruko spoke from the couch.

Rias shot a dirty look at Grayfia, who ignored it. "Sorry, but we didn't want to worry you. Plus, we didn't want you two to cause…trouble." Rias explained in a careful manner.

"Heh, I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I keep a big secret from you next time." Naruto snorted. "And here I thought we were close…"

"We are close! Don't ever say that we aren't!" Rias snapped in indignation, troubled by his lack of faith in her. "Together forever, right?"

Naruto scoffed and joined Naruko on the couch. The image of Rias trying to get intimate with Issei was still fresh in their minds.

"Guys…!"

Rias was alarmed by the twins' attitudes towards her. Just yesterday, it was business as usual, with them joking around and her and the others laughing at their antics. But now, they were giving her the ultimate cold shoulder.

' _They're angry at me. Wait, it couldn't be me going over Issei's house to try and terminate my arranged marriage with Riser, could it? But I didn't sense them, so it couldn't be that. Maybe...'_ Rias bit her lip. _'I shouldn't have hid the fact that Riser's was coming after all.'_

' _I told her keeping Naru-kun and Naru-chan in the dark was a bad idea. But_ _ **no**_ _, she was worried that they would do something drastic, opting to wait at the last minute.'_ Akeno thought, side-eying her [King]. _'Who knows what they're going to do now…'_

If one could count the days Rias and Akeno have known the twins, Akeno would've been the one to have known them a lot longer than Rias. While Rias played with the twins on a few occasions when their mothers hung out, Akeno spent a year and a half with them while they were homeless, prior to moving in with the House of Gremory. The Priestess of Thunder knew the twins wouldn't take well to her and Rias not telling them about Riser. She did press Rias to inform their dear friends, but the [King] put her foot down, not wanting to risk an incident that could draw the wrath of the House of Phenex. The fact that Rias could barely control the twins and their antics factored into the decision as well.

Every action has a consequence, with this one being Naruto and Naruko giving them the meanest cold shoulder one could give to their significant others, lazing about on the couch until Koneko arrived. She sat down between the twins, and they immediately engaged in small talk over music. This continued on until the trio froze, feeling an ominous presence that came out of nowhere.

"He's here…" Naruko whispered, before grinning ear to ear with her brother.

"Shall we then?"

"Let's shall!"

"Huh, what are you doing?" Koneko asked as the twins moved to the middle of the room.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia were looking baffled as the twins cleared out the usual area that is used for teleporting into the clubroom. The ladies then sweat-dropped when Naruto unsealed a giant marble floor and placed it on the wooden floor, with Naruko unsealing a giant barbeque pit, setting it on top of the marble.

A bit later, Kiba, Asia, and Issei arrived into the clubroom.

"Hey all - oh, Grayfia-san!" Issei exclaimed when he noticed the maid.

"Looks like you're all here." Rias noted as she stood up from her desk, her eyes twitching.

The newcomers finally turned their attention to the twins just as Naruko began pouring charcoal into the pit.

"Um, what are they doing?" Issei asked, pointing at them.

"Never you mind. It's just Naru-kun and Naru-chan being Naru-kun and Naru-chan. Best to leave it at that." Akeno replied with a sigh.

"Milady, should I inform them?" Grayfia inquired.

Rias raised her hand and shook her head. Instead, she addressed her Peerage. "The truth is…I'm-"

Suddenly, an orange-red light appeared in the room, followed by a wall of flames that reached to the ceiling. An unbearable heat washed over the room, as everyone's attention was drawn to the large magic circle.

"A magic circle?!" Issei yelped.

"That's the crest of the House of Phenex!" Kiba clarified in shock, as a red-hot flame burst from the magic circle with the sound of a phoenix's cry.

" **It's been a while since I graced the Human World with my presence.** "

As the flames slowly died down, a lone figure can be seen in the flames. Stepping out of the fire was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short yellow hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that wasn't fully buttoned, giving everyone a slight view of his chest.

"I've come for you, my dear Rias - eh?"

The man looked down to find himself standing on the metal rack of a large barbeque pit, with his flames still roaring around him. What also greeted them were the Cheshire Cat smiles of the twins, who were roasting marshmallows.

"Well well well, look who decided to rise out of his chicken coop!" Naruto sneered, cheerfully waving. "Long time no see, ya fried chicken twat!"

"Naruto, you bastard!" The man roared in anger, moving to punch him.

Naruto moved to the side, with the man completely missing him. He laughed as he summoned Byrnhildr and twirled it around his fingers.

"Oh my, big ol' scary Riser's hopping mad! Good!" Naruko giggled, waving her stick of marshmallows around. "That's what you get for making a grab for our [King]!"

The man named Riser charged at Naruto again, and attempted to punch Naruto's face in. The latter dodged each and every one before pointing the tip of his blade at Riser's throat.

"Why don't you head back to the Underworld before we embarrass you further, you teriyaki bitch." Naruto advised, casually eating a marshmallow from his stick.

"Just like you Naruto. Always causing a ruckus where it doesn't belong." Riser growled, glaring daggers at him.

"Last I checked, this isn't your club room, and you don't live here in the Human World. Which is fine, since we have enough assholes here already." Naruto countered with a fanged grin.

"Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, that's enough. Stand down." Rias commanded, walking out from behind her desk. "Please."

"Oi, Rias-chan. Don't tell me you're going to allow this prick to have this way with you." Naruko asked with a side-eye.

"While I find your prank amusing, let me handle this. I won't let him walk all over me." Rias declared with a serious look.

Naruko snorted and rolled her eyes. "If you say so. S'mores anyone?"

"Keh, just as childish as ever." Riser growled, slightly relieved that Naruto's sword was away from him.

"Says the guy who whined and complained to the elders to force the House of Gremory's hand." Naruto said off-handedly while serving Koneko. "Our President has a million better things to do than to deal with you."

"Fortunately for her, I'm one of them." Riser said, walking over to Rias and putting her arm around her. "Now Rias, come along so I can show you where we'll hold the ceremony. The date's also been decided. Sooner the better, I say-"

"Get the hell off me, Riser!" Rias snapped, pushing his arm off her.

"Oh?" Riser looked amused, until Naruto's sword was at his throat again.

"Please refrain from putting your hands on my [King]."

The amusement from Naruto was gone. In its place was tranquil fury, shadows on his upper face and his eyes cold as ice. And right behind Riser was Naruko, who had her Sunfyre gauntlet ready to knock Riser's head off, with both twins looking ready to murder.

"Woah, easily now. I was only joking around." Riser stated sarcastically, putting his hands up.

"Hey, you! Stop being so rude to the President! I mean, what kinda guy treats a lady like that?!" Issei suddenly snapped, feeling the need to step in.

"The kind of harem king you're inspiring to be, kid." Naruko mumbled with marshmallows in her mouth.

"And who is this?" Riser asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hyoudou Issei! I serve President Rias Gremory as her [Pawn]!" Issei declared, jabbing a thumb at himself.

Riser's interest turned to disinterest. "...Okay."

"Naruto, Naruko. Please stand down!" Rias commanded them. "Last thing we need is a fight to break out in the middle of the day."

"Rias, you cannot be serious. This fried chicken asshole walked in like he owned the place, and you're not doing shit to stop it!" Naruko snapped at her.

Rias shook her head. "As much as I want to blast that prick to kingdom come, we're on school grounds! So please!"

"Oi, Rias. You haven't told your Servants about me? Or did you just revive this one?" Riser asked, gesturing at Issei.

"Akeno, Naruto-kun, and Naruko-chan are the only ones who knew. The rest, there was no need." Rias responded, turning away from him.

"We only knew today," Naruto corrected her. "You knew a lot longer, right Akeno- _chan_?"

Akeno blanched and muttered. "...Yes."

"Allow me." Grayfia said, calling to attention. "This is Riser Phenex-sama. He is a High-class, pure-blooded Devil, and the third son of the venerable House of Phenex. As well as-"

Naruto snorted and dismissed his sword. "Big Bird's inbred cousin."

"You really are trying to pick a fight…" Riser growled, his eyebrow twitching while giving his fellow blonde the stink-eye.

"Projecting, much?"

"Enough!" Rias blurted out. "I already told you, I will not marry you, Riser!"

"Eh, eh, EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Issei yelled, pointing at Riser.

"Well, that's a shock." Kiba said, looking surprised with Koneko. "Why didn't you tell us, Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto shrugged as he and Naruko sat with Kiba and Issei. Meanwhile, Rias and Riser ended up bickering.

"Because it wasn't much of a factor." Naruto answered, picking his teeth with a large toothpick he used for spearing marshmallows. "Rias-chan was promised freedom in her choice of spouse, thanks to the House of Gremory's high standing. But something obviously happened, and it involves those old coots on the council. If you ask me, they shouldn't have so much power."

Koneko frowned, "Aren't they supposed to be advisors to the Four Satans like Sirzechs-sama?"

"Yes, but in times of peace, one can gain power in the shadows, and the advisors have been slowly gathering influence in spades." Naruko explained, and took a bite out of Naruto's s'more. "That is, unless Sirzechs-nii and the others aren't doing something, anything, to stop them. But I hope they do, because I'm going to tell those old coots to shove it the next time they lord over us dattebane."

"How do you know so much about Sirzechs-sama's troubles?" Koneko asked curiously, purring as Naruko scratched behind her hidden cat ears.

"Grayfia can't hold her liquor." Naruto whispered with a smirk, gesturing towards said Silver-Haired Devil.

Koneko stifled her laughter before trying to compose herself.

"Still, this is troubling. To think that Rias's fiancé would come out of the blue like this." Kiba muttered, frowning in thought. "Maybe that's why…with the Phenex immortality and all."

"What's on your mind, Yuuto?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"President Rias. She learned about Issei when the Fallen Angels were running amuck, and the fact that he was possibly holding a powerful Sacred Gear that they wanted. The reason he must've gotten Issei to the Peerage might be because she was counting on him being her trump card against Riser when the time came." Kiba said in realization.

"Makes sense. Since he was a part of the perverted trio, she had no interest in him." Koneko added, watching as Rias, Riser, and Grayfia explained to Issei and Asia about the Devil hierarchy and the connection between the Gremory and Phenex. "She didn't like him or his friends until she learned about the powerful Gear."

"Geez. No wonder she had us all tailing him. She could've just told us." Naruko pouted, looking quite disheartened. "It's like she doesn't trust us anymore."

"We didn't know that's what the President was planning, but it was easy to connect the dots." Kiba added, looking downtrodden. "To be honest, considering how she went after him, we take some of the blame."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel that Rias has been too gentle with us, after the incident with us a few months ago." Kiba said, glancing at the nekomata. "She was trying to push Koneko and I into getting stronger by tapping into our hidden strengths, but we resisted. My own hatred for the Holy Sword that ruined my life still burns, and…"

"I'm still frightened by the power I share with my sister, which was the same power that drove her mad." Koneko murmured, snuggling closer to Naruto, who sighed.

"Hey neko-chan. If anyone can overcome that power, it's you." He said, and patted Koneko's head. "We believe in you. Same with Yuuto." He added, gesturing to the swordsman.

"Yeah, man. You shouldn't hold on to all that hatred. It's unhealthy, and weakens your overall performance." Naruko piped in. "Trust me, we tried it once and it nearly got us killed."

This was before the twins joined Rias's peerage. They were in the Human World, killing stray demons until the Mugen-Tenshin interfered. Angered at their past actions, the twins attacked them out of spite, but were outmatched by the more experienced fighters. The twins managed to escape back to the Underworld, licking their wounds. It was a lesson to be learned that day:

Petty, aimless revenge achieves nothing. Finding and punishing the ones truly responsible, however, is the only way to get true justice.

"We'll take your word for it." Kiba grumbled, rubbing the way of his head.

"That'a boy, dattebane." Naruko giggled, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

The moment of encouragement was suddenly gone when a wave of hot air saturated the clubroom. Naruto, Naruko, and Koneko jumped off the sofa in response, with the twins zeroing in on the source.

"The winds and flames of this world are foul. To a mighty devil such as myself who commands them, it is intolerable!" Riser growled, his wings of flames bursting from his back. "I will take you back to the Underworld, my dear Rias… Even if I have to incinerate every last one of your Servants."

"..."

"..."

"Did he just threaten us?" Naruko asked eerily, summoning her Sunfyre gauntlet again. " _Again?_ "

"Yes. He did." Naruto replied, his killer grin showing all sharp teeth. His sword materialized in his hand as he turned towards the phoenix Devil.

In response, a red and black aura flared forth from Rias, matching Riser's own, her hand twisted in a snarl. "Just try it, Riser Phenex! Immortality or not, I will bring you to ruin if you lay a hand on my family!"

"You can count us in on that action." Naruto snapped as he and Naruko walked to her side.

"I told you two to stand down." Rias commanded them angrily.

"When you're letting him threaten us? Not happening!" Naruko snapped back. "I'm going to send him on a one-way trip to the Void, and you can't stop me!"

"My lady, Naruto-san, Naruko-san, Riser-sama. Please calm yourselves. I will not be able to stand by idly should any of you take this further." Grayfia commanded them, leveling an icy glare at them that could freeze death itself. "And for the sake of Sirzechs-sama's honor, _**I will not hold back.**_ "

Rias and Riser took a step back in fright at the sheer intensity in Grayfia's icy glaze. The twins, however, were unfazed.

"As for you two, I know you two aren't afraid of being frozen alive, and Rias-sama has a hard time reining you two in. Therefore," Grayfia summoned a phone into her hand. "I have Venelana-sama on speed-dial. Unarm yourselves this instant, or face her wrath in my stead."

The twins looked at each other before simultaneously sighing. As one, they once again dismissed their weapons.

They feared no one, but Venelana? Their mother's _childhood friend_? She scares them.

"Well, if the order came from the Underworld's Ultimate Queen herself, I'm in no position to refuse." Riser said wryly, canceling out his deadly aura. "I'm proud of my own heritage and Peerage, but even we couldn't stand up to Lord's Lucifer's lineup of monsters. Much as Venelana-sama's own unreasonable beasts…"

"Ugh, we're going to need to replace some of the furniture in here…" Naruko muttered, noting the burn marks on the sofa and tables. "Fuck."

"We anticipated a deterioration of this scenario. It was meant to be a final discussion on this matter, but alas." Grayfia said with a dirty look towards Riser. "Therefore, in light of the current situation, we have prepared a final resort."

"A final resort?" Rias parroted with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're adamant about defying the arranged marriage, then you're allowed to settle the matter in a Rating Game."

Rias was taken aback. "What?"

Akeno looked surprised. "What?"

Riser looked interested. "Really now?"

Naruto and Naruko were baffled. "What?!"

"I'm a bit young for that, you know." Rias noted to Grayfia and grumbled, holding her head. "Geez, will my parents ever stop interfering with my life?!"

"Rating Game? What's that?" Asia asked, looking between Issei and Rias.

Issei hummed. "I think the Student Council President mentioned something like that…"

"A contest that pits teams of Servants against each other." Kiba said, before launching into an explanation. "You see, it's a game that resembles chess, where High-class Devils fight alongside their Servants."

"That's why our powers are likened to cless pieces, and why we're called Evil Pieces." Akeno added.

"Oh ha ha ha! That sounds really swell, Rias-chan, but before you make a decision, can we talk to you for a second please?" Naruto asked in one breath through gritted teeth, discreetly beckoning her towards a corner of the room.

"Listen Naruto-kun, I know you're going to go over the pros and cons with me, but we'll never get another chance like this. So I consent!" She announced, looking her attention back towards Riser. "We'll settle this in a Rating Game!"

"You gotta be kidding me…" Naruto muttered, looking deflated.

"Well that was quick. I see you're looking forward to sending your Servants towards their doom." Riser noted with an arrogant grin. "I've played a lot of games and won just as many. Still so eager to fight me?"

"Of course we are, because we're gonna blow you away!" Rias declared, not backing down. "You'll do best not to underestimate me or my precious Servants!"

Grayfia nodded. "As you have both consented, the matter is settled. As a mediator between the Houses of Gremory and Phenex, operations of this unofficial Rating Game will be handled by me. I'll inform the Houses."

"Augh, goddammit…!" Naruko hissed under her breath, now knowing how Tifa, one of her best friends, feels when bullshit happens around her.

Rias had rushed into this ultimatum too quickly. No doubt that Rias wanted out of this marriage contract and will do anything to do it. Still, it would've been nice for the redheaded [King] to call an audible with her Peerage before getting them roped into the situation.

"Humph." Riser scoffed, waving her off before sweeping his eyes around the room. "Rias, just to be sure, are these the only Servants you have on hand?" He asked, pointing and counting Naruto, Naruko, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei, and Asia. "Surely you have more than seven?"

"None of your business! They're more than enough to deal with you and your Servants." Rias boasted, glancing at her Servants before turning her attention back to Riser. "Whoever they may be!"

' _How could she be gloating right now?!'_ A baffled Naruko stared at her [King]. _'One of our most powerful allies is locked up downstairs, and we're at a disadvantage here in terms of experience! Fuck!'_

Riser blinked, before letting out a boisterous laugh. "Oh ho ho! Overconfident, are we, my future wife? That's good, but it is ultimately misplaced! Only that [Queen], [Knight], and [Rook] of yours can even begin to match up to MY servants. Behold!" he snapped his fingers.

"What a villainous cliche." Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes as Akeno giggled.

A magic circle with the Phenex crest appeared in an open space in the clubroom. Flame roared from the circle, with numerous silhouettes phasing into existence. When the fire died down…

"They're…all girls?!" Issei exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Of-fucking-course. Who the hell but Vintage Riser?" Naruko groaned with a facepalm. "Not only that…"

"That's right. These are my Servants! " Rier declared, walking over to his Peerage. "Fifteen pieces. Including myself, I have a full set of pieces!"

From catgirls, swordswomen, martial artists, maids, and twin girls with chainsaws, Riser's peerage had a healthy assortment of girls. One couldn't imagine them on the battlefield, but considering the fact that they were chosen by Riser, no doubt they could handle themselves in a fight.

"Fifteen beauties? Unbelievable!" Issei exclaimed, his eyes glistening with tears. "What a bastard! What a…true man!"

"Oh my fucking god…" Naruko mumbled, cringing on the spot with her brother as Issei started to cry.

"Um, Rias my dear, why is that Servant of yours crying?" Riser asked, pointing at the wielder of the Boosted Gear. "It's creeping me out, him staring at me like that."

"Well, his dream is to become a Harem King. And I believe seeing him seeing your Peerage moved him to tears." Rias admitted, holding her head in exasperation.

"How creepy." One of the girls, the one with the blonde pigtails and wearing a pink dress, muttered.

"Eeeewwwww." One of the chainsaw twins said.

"Riser-sama, that kid is gross." Her twin agreed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Oh, hi Kettle. Meet Pot."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Riser snapped at him.

"Other than the fact that those twins looked like elementary school kids and for hypocritically calling Hyoudou a kid, not much." Naruto drawled before sweeping his eyes over Riser's peerage, grinning. "But be honest here, girls. How many of you got picked for your looks?"

Most of the girls looked offended by the accusation. However, some of them, like the catgirls and maid, raised their hands sheepishly.

"Oh come on, really girls?" Riser protested at the admissions (even though they're true). He then rounded on Naruto, looking embarrassed. "You think you can do better?"

Naruto glanced at a snorting Naruko and shrugged. "In a few years, yes."

"Oh yeah buddy? You'll have to get by me!" Issei declared, raising his fist towards the blonde. "There's only one man who will become the true Harem King, and that me!"

"Go away, please." Naruto groaned, leaning away from him. _'Goddamn it, I'm on a roll here man!'_

"Seems that you already have your hands full. No matter. You could have a harem peerage like mine and you still couldn't touch me." Riser boasted, putting his arms around the petite mint-green haired twins. "Neither of you…"

The Phenex then caressed his twin girls and kissed them deeply and lewdly. Koneko silently gagged while the blonde twins cringed. Issei gritted his teeth in jealousy, while Rias could only look away in disgust.

"Oh, how _passionate_ you are, fried chicken. Kissing two _obviously_ underaged-looking girls, big fucking yikes." Naruto deadpanned, waving around his cellphone. "Take a seat please. I'm calling Chris Hansen."

Riser stopped his kisses and glared at Naruto. "And who the hell is Chris Hansen?!"

"A human with a TV show that specializes in hunting down child predators, but that's besides the point." Naruko replied, now playfully grabbing her brother's phone. "If proving yourself a creep involves trying to make us jealous, then you're failing. Your attempt at displaying your maniness is no big deal, just like you yourself are not."

"You're treading on dangerous ground, Uzumaki Naruko-"

"We like to live dangerously, just like you with the grilled chicken." She countered with a trollish grin.

"Take that back!" Shrieked the girl with twintails styled in drills. "I'm Ravel Phenex! Get it right!"

"Whatever, you grilled chicken bitch." Naruto drawled back, making her steam.

"Wait, Phenex?" Issei gaped, looking from Riser to Ravel.

Koneko nodded. "Yeah, she's his little sister. Probably here as a formality…"

"You lucky bastard!" Issei wailed, shaking his fist at Riser, who was still glaring at the twins for their insults.

"Indeed!" Naruto added with a smirk. "The fact that she's here makes us question whether her brother's a pureblood or not."

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY LEGITIMACY?!" Riser snapped as he got in Naruto's face.

"Wait, stop-" Rias tried to say, but her [Queen] held her back.

"Oh dear!" Akeno giggled, knowing full-well what her childhood friend was going for.

"In fact, I do buddy. I won't deny that my sister and I have an attraction to each other, and frankly, I don't give a crap about what others think about it. It's one of the perks to not being a pureblood elite like you and Ravel." Naruto said, not backing down as Naruko playfully latched onto his arm. "You, on the other hand, you like to show off your pureblood pride and shit. Tell me, is the Devil society okay with you two banging?"

"WHAT?!" Ravel shrieked, her face turning scarlet.

"WHY YOU!" Riser roared, his aura flaring.

"Oh, so you _do_ care that much? I thought you were all bark and no bite! Surely a passionate, pure-blood like yourself would enjoy shitting on human norms and the like! You know, like going beyond the barriers of norms and showing Ravel-chan a good time like you do your Peerage?" Naruko asked, trollishly smiling with sharp, glinting teeth. "Speak of, should we still call Chris Hansen, ya fucking lolicon?"

"I'LL BURN YOU BOTH TO CINDERS!" Riser threatened, conjuring a large ball of fire.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, charging in between them to get to Riser. "I'll take you down with my Boosted Gear right here and now!"

"Issei, don't!" Rias shouted in vain.

 **["BOOST!"]** The Sacred Gear announced, its green jewel glowing.

Riser 'tched' in annoyance and snapped his fingers. "Mira!"

"Yes, Riser-sama!" A young girl wielding a staff responded. She had her blue hair tied into four short ponytails, wearing a white haori and red obi under a red happi coat.

She charged forward, intercepting the aggravated Issei. The latter hesitated due to his opponent being a girl, giving the said girl the opportunity to land a direct blow to his stomach, knocking him back into a wall and nearly out.

"Issei-san!" Asia cried out, coming to his aid.

"To be taken out by my weakest [Pawn]. And he's supposed to be the Red Dragon Emperor? So weak. Then again," He dismissed his fireball and head patted his [Pawn], eying the boy with disdain as the [Bishop] healed him. "He's only a low-class [Pawn]."

"Maybe you should save that for the Rating Game, yes? A Rating Game, I should add, that has _your_ lovely experienced team pitted against our inexperienced asses. The latter, by the way, also lacking in training and prep time? Because that sounds awfully fair and biased." Naruto stated, matching Naruko's own smile.

"You do have a fair point, Naruto." Grayfia suddenly spoke up, and turned her attention to a frantic Rias.

"Wait, we don't need a handicap!" Rias protested in indignation.

"After what we all just saw, obviously you do." Grayfia countered, narrowing her eyes. "A Rating Games is much different than hunting down Strays and the likes. Therefore, your Rating Game between you and Riser will take place in 14 days time. That should give you and your Servants enough time to prepare for the upcoming battle. I hope you can agree, seeing what could happen if you all fought now."

She gestured towards Issei, who was still down and partly out from Mira's attack. Rias gritted her teeth in defiance, until Akeno put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Seeing Akeno's look of understanding and the Naru twins' nods had her sigh in defeat.

' _While it would be amusing to see if he can use that gauntlet, the boy's only a means to an end…'_ Riser thought, discreetly eying the twins (specifically Naruto) before resting his eyes on Rias, now serious. "Rias, I'm flattered that you want to do this right now, but I say that you take Grayfia's advice. Assuming you can win a Rating Game with passion is the height of naivete. A [King]'s true value is reflected in the ability to empower their Servants. I've seen countless "genuines" like yourself go down because they couldn't lead properly. As Grayfia said, a Rating Game is nothing like a battle with Stray Devils."

"I…understand…" Rias muttered, looking away and gritting her teeth.

"Good." Riser said, turning away before addressing Naruto. "And you. I shouldn't have let you get under my skin with your antics. I'll make sure to punish you for your insolence in our Rating Game! No one humiliates Riser Phenex and gets away with it!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just piss off already. I'm sure you'll need plenty of ice for that wounded pride of yours…or some Phoenix Down or whatever that crap your House makes…"

"They're Phoenix Tears you-!" Riser snapped, before collecting himself. "14 days. I can wait. See you all soon, especially you, _my dear Rias_."

With that, Riser departed with his Peerage in a roar of fire.

"Well… that could've gone better." Akeno said brightly, trying to brighten the mood.

Naruto cracked his neck. "I'm going to kill him, dattebayo."

"Oh yeah, get in line, dattebane." Naruko snarked, handing him back his phone.

"Well, we're in for the long haul." Kiba sighed, looking over to see Asia helping Issei up. "I really think we should get Gasper for this."

Rias shook her head. "We can't. Her power is still not stabilized to the point that she can control it. We'll have to do what we can with just all of us."

"Well then, I wish you all the best of luck. If it's you all," Grayfia looked from Rias and Akeno to Naruto and Naruko. "I'm sure you can pull off an upset win. Until then."

Grayfia departed, leaving the members of Rias' peerage to themselves.

"Ne, Naruto-senpai, Naruko-senpai." Koneko suddenly spoke up. "Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto asked while Naruko tilted her head.

"For teaching me how to roast a phoenix." The catgirl said with a smile.

The club room was filled with laughter after that.

* * *

In order to prepare for the Rating Games, Rias gathered her Peerage the next day and took them to a cottage her family owns, which was located in an uninhabited mountain. While everyone began their own training regimens, they were also ordered to take time to train Issei and Asia, who were the weakest of the bunch. Still, the desire to grow stronger was there as well, so there was some hope.

However, despite training with Kiba in sword fighting, with Akeno on magic, and finally, with Koneko on melee combat, Issei failed miserably, while Asia showed some talent in magic. Both fledglings were also trained by Naruto and Naruko in strength, stamina, and mental conditioning. While they took it easily on Asia for obvious reasons, they put Issei through the wringer. Partly on Rias's orders, with the other half because they enjoying it

Legends say that it had something to do with Issei being one of Naruko's many banes of existence, as he and his crew had peeped on her in the girls locker room multiple times. Then there was the Rias thing too with Naruto.

As for the twins, they were tracked down by the Mugen-Tenshin ninja clan and Japan-sect Hero Clan. It was obvious that someone in the higher-ups of the Devil hierarchy sold them out, since there were only a few who knew about the Rating Game and where Rias' Peerage would train. Naruto and Naruko (along with their familiars) made them retreat multiple times, albeit with a few bumps and bruises.

They were greeted with concern from Koneko, Kiba, and even Asia, but not from Rias and Akeno, who thought they were training too hard. The twins were irked at that, with Naruto going to talk with Rias in the evening, only to find her talking with Issei instead while sitting close to him. What hurt more was them talking in the secret place special only to him, Naruko, Rias, and Akeno.

Regardless, they trucked on until Issei and Asia were at passable levels to stand alongside the others. Asia was able to increase her magic reserves, healing rate, and a bit of stamina. As for Issei, his own strength and stamina increased greatly, as well as his mastery over his Sacred Gear. During a spar with Kiba, Issei showed the fruits of his training, being able to withstand multiple Boosts and use a beam attack called Dragon Shot. Rias' training regimen had reached her desired conclusion: to make Issei and Asia stronger for the battle ahead.

* * *

 **[ Occult Research Room; (Two weeks later), 11:49pm ]**

Rias and her Peerage were awaiting the start of the Rating Game. An armored Naruto and Naruko did an inventory check on their supplies and gadgets. Kiba put on some light armor while Koneko read a book. Rias and Akeno were drinking tea. And Issei and Kiba were sitting on the couch.

"Rias-chan." Naruto suddenly said as he appraised Brynhildr. "You sure you're okay with this? I know we're stronger than before, but I feel that we're kinda in over our heads."

"Too late to back out now, Naruto-kun." Rias replied after a sip of her tea. "But after what we've all been through in two weeks, I'm confident that we can win."

"All right. We'll follow your lead then." Naruko said, slightly grimacing. He and the others (Naruto, Kiba, and Koneko) were still bothered by Rias not giving their input and instantly dragged them into this mess.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan! Once we kick Riser and his harem to the curb, we'll celebrate President Rias's victory. And Riser will have to find another girl that meets his taste for purebloods." Akeno added with her signature giggle.

"...Right." Naruko drawled after a pause.

"Hey President." Issei spoke up. "I remember when you revived Asia, you mentioned that you were using your last [Bishop] piece. So where's your other [Bishop]?"

"...Unfortunately, my other [Bishop] is indisposed. I'll tell you about them some other time." Rias replied, setting her tea down.

' _Dammit, Gasper-chan!'_ Naruko thought and growled.

Gasper, the scared little time-stopping Dhampir, was still deathly afraid of going outside, and was currently failing her mistress in the most important battle of her life.

A silver magic circle suddenly appeared on the floor, and Grayfia appeared. "I see that you're all prepared. Good. The Game will begin in ten minutes. I also thought I should inform you that this unofficial Game will be broadcasted to the two Houses and the Councils. Even Lord Lucifer and his fellow Satan shall be watching as well. Be sure not to forget."

Naruto whistled. "Damn, quite the VIP assembled dattebayo!"

"Even my onii-sama, huh?" Rias mumbled, looking depressed. "Geez."

"It's a private game, so that the public won't know." Grayfia told her. "Remember, as both you and Riser are heirs to your respective Houses, this concerns them. In addition, the Student Council will be managing the broadcast, and Sona-sama wishes you luck."

Rias sighed and smiled wistfully. "Sona too, huh?"

The rest of the minutes dwindle away, as Issei and Asia are taught about the Four Satans, with them learning that Rias' older brother, Sirzechs, was one of the Satans as well. Sirzechs being Lucifer meant he no longer had the Gremory name, which made his little sister, Rias, heir to the House of Gremory.

A couple minutes before the Game, Grayfia spoke privately to the twins.

"Rias-sama is still looking down. Does this mean that she still hasn't sensed your ascensions?" Grayfia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We wish." Naruko uttered with sarcasm.

"I've been wondering why Zeo-tousan and Vene-okaasan even agreed to this. It's because we're High-class Devils now." Naruto grumbled and facepalmed. "Ah shit, Riser must know too, dattebayo."

' _For her to tumble and be easily distracted. I knew it was too early for Rias-sama to get her Pieces. Even if she passed the High-class Devil exam.'_ Grayfia thought with a frown.

"Doesn't matter. The result will be the same, regardless of us being High-class, mid-class or low-class. We're all kicking his ass." Naruko assured him.

"Heh, true. And I'm not worried that much." Naruto said, discreetly eying his fellow Peerage-mates. "It's the fried chicken teriyaki after all. We're going to win."

Grayfia smiled at their confidence, and turned to the others. "It's almost time. Please proceed to the magic circle."

Rias, Akeno, Naruto, Naruko, Koneko, Kiba, Issei, and Asia entered the designated magic circle.

"In a moment, you will all be sent to an alternate plane that will serve as your battlefield. Everything in the space is entirely expendable, so fight to your heart's content." Grayfia noted, with Naruto and Naruko looking as if Christmas came early, making Issei shiver at their bloodthirsty smiles. "In addition, once you're there, you cannot leave until the game is over. As the appointed referee of this match by Lord Lucifer himself, I bid you all good luck."

Rias nodded."Let's do this!"

The magic circle teleported the group to the field. When they arrived, they all found themselves in a familiar setting…

* * *

 **[ The Battlefield (Midnight) ]**

The battleground ended up being a replica of Kuoh Academy, much to everyone's surprise except a few.

" **Greetings, competitors. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, appointed judge for the Rating Game by the Houses of Gremory and Phenex. For the battlefield, we have prepared a replica of Rias-sama's school, Kuoh Academy. In regards to each team's base, the teleportation destination of each team is its base. Rias-sama's main base is the Occult Research Club in the old school building. Riser-sama's main base is the principal's office in the new school building. [Pawns] aiming for promotion, please proceed to the perimeter of the enemy base. The match ends at dawn in the Human World. Please standby…"**

"Looks like you were right on the nose, Naruto." Kiba said, grinning at him. "They really did use Kuoh Academy as a replica."

"For real?!" Issei gaped, looking outside, where the sky was neon blue-green

Naruto just shrugged, "It may be another handicap that benefits us, but it's also a way to ease us into future Rating Games."

"Which means that the battle plan we made using our school as a model will not go to go to waste." Rias said confidently as Akeno handled her something.

"You mean when we were playing Warriors Orochi during our off time?" Naruko asked dryly.

"Yeah, that too, Naruto-kun…" Rias said sheepishly, before laughing with the others.

"Um, what are these?" Asia said after Akeno handed her a small glowing red orb.

"Transceivers. This is how we'll communicate on the battlefield." Rias said as her own red orb floated into her ear; with the others repeating the same motions.

" **Now then, start the game!"** Grayfia declared as a bell rang.

"Now, let's win!"

* * *

 **[ Principal's Office ]**

"They might be too weak for you, but do not hold back! The only reason we're playing this silly game is to put that Crimson-Haired Princess in her place. But she's just the _appetizer_."

Riser grinned and shot his arm out towards his Peerage. "Now go! Crush them completely!"

"Yes, Riser-sama!" his Peerage chorused before moving out.

As they left, Ravel looked back at his brother. "This isn't even fair, not that its matters." she sighed and shook her head. "Rias-san may be a bonus, but this is more about revenge than anything…"

* * *

After discussing the plan, which involves trapping Riser's pieces in different buildings and areas of the replica school grounds; Rias had Naruto and Naruko reinforce the area in case Riser tried to sneak into their territory undetected. Naruko was inside, installing traps and gadgets that would impede the enemy's advance. Naruto was outside, using fuinjutsu and tripwires that would leave a nice little surprise for hostile infiltrators.

The twins had a fun time getting inspiration from various media and real life missions to make their infamous gadgets. Ranging from explosions, flashbangs, needle toxins, concussion blasts, etc, it was perfect for a couple of pranksters like them.

Naruto set proximity mines that would produce a thick smokescreen when triggered. Even better, if magic is used to clear it, it would give those who are in the smoke a nasty shock. As he finished up and admired his work, Naruko stomped out of the base, steaming.

"Don't go back inside." She growled as she summoned Sunfyre.

"What happened this time, sis?" He asked, getting a really bad feeling of what it was.

"Apparently, Rias had broken the ero-gaki's power into multiple tiers and sealed them off. His body wasn't a strong enough vessel for all eight Pieces she used when she revived him." She said, rolling her neck in an attempt to calm herself.

"Understandable." Naruto shrugged, but frowned. "But that's not why you're mad, is it?"

"She has to give him a lap pillow to release his inherent power."

"I see. But it's not like she hasn't given us all that. Rias is like a mother after all-"

"Prolonged, with Asia stewing in jealousy." She added in annoyance.

Naruto sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Let's worry about that later. Dwelling on it during this match will not do us any favors."

"...Alright, fine." Naruko grumbled, before sensing magic around them. "That's Akeno using her familiars to cast illusionary magic around the forest area." she murmured as Kiba and Koneko came out. "You guys ready?"

Kiba nodded. "As ready as we can be. Akeno-senpai is on standby, and Asia is sticking with Rias. Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto gave him a knowing look and huffed."I can only hope it's enough. But for now, I'll take your word for it."

"Don't worry. We'll show you that we're strong the way we are." Koneko nodded with determination.

" **Well said! Now then, are you ready, my precious Servants?!"** Rias said through the comms. **"Our opponent is Riser Phenex, heralded as a genius within the House of Phenex! There's no turning back, so let's blow him away! Commerce operation!"**

"Yes, President!" Everyone cheered, and charged onwards into the forest area.

"All right Yuuto, let's go!" Naruto said as Kiba followed him. "Good luck!"

"Heh, we won't need luck against those fodder!" Naruko replied as she, Koneko, and Issei went to the direction of the gym. "Time to enact Phase 1!"

"We'll be waiting up ahead!" Kiba called to them from afar.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon!" Issei responded, keeping up with Naruko and Koneko.

* * *

 **[ (The Rating Game) ]**

In the gymnasium, Naruko, Koneko, and Issei encountered Riser's Rook Xuelan and his Pawns Mira, Ile, and Nel. The latter group were looking to take the area, which, if captured, would be a huge advantage for either side. So now a battle was raging, with Naruko taking on Xuelan, Koneko battling Mira, and Issei handling the chainsaw twins Ile and Nel.

' _Man, she really is like a clone of Chun-Li of the Street Fighter League. Hell, even her younger sister.'_ Naruko thought as she dodged Xuelan's lightning kicks. _'Her power as a Rook is on par with a Queen…'_

Xuelan is one of Riser's Rooks who's dressed in a Cheongsam, specializing in Chinese Kung Fu. She indeed bore a close resemblance to Chun-Li, a fighter that Naruko fought in one of the many fighting leagues in the Human World. It was obvious that Xuelan is a fan, as she used almost every one of her signature moves, her fists and feet weaved in flames.

"Heh, you're not bad at all!" Naruko praised Xuelan, countering her Kung Fu with her hard-hitting mixed martial arts. "Riser chose well, am I right?"

"Of course he did! I owe him too much and I will not fail him in his battle!" Xuelan replied, throwing strikes to break Naruko's parries, ignoring the pain that came from the action. "I will be the strongest woman in Makai, and make my idol proud! **Kikoken!** "

Xuelan put her hands in front of her and fired off a wavy projectile of ki. Naruko's eyebrow twitched at that before batting it away, but her eyes widened as Xuelan closed the distance.

" **Senretsukyaku!"** Xuelan unleashed a fury of lightning kicks, this time pushing Naruko back as she moved forward. Naruko gritted her teeth as she blocked the flaming kicks that were all too familiar to her. When the barrage ended, Xuelan gathered a large amount of ki into her hands. **"Kikosho!"**

A large dome of ki encircled her and blasted Naruko away, with the latter backflipping in the air to avoid crashing to the ground. Naruko quickly brushed her shoulders off and fired several beams from Sunfyre. Xuelan expertly dodged them, moving forward as she did. When she closed the distance again, she wreathed her fist in flames and delivered an uppercut to Naruko. But to her shock, Naruko wasn't sent flying, as the grinning blonde retaliated with a side headbutt that knocked Xuelan for a loop.

"Not bad-" Xuelan started to say, before a charging Naruko buried her shoulder in her midsection HARD. "OOF!"

Naruko had used the Gore, a move in wrestling that's like a football tackle; that's actually called a Spear.

"Not bad yourself! You truly fight like Chun-Li-san! I'll have to give her your number or something. But I've played around with you for a bit too long." Naruko said, rolling her shoulder and adjusting her gauntlet. "It's time to end this! **Twice Critical Level 1, engage!** " she shouted, with the jewels in her gauntlets glowing bright. " **Sunfyre!** "

"Wait, you know Chun-Li-sama?!"

Xuelan managed to recover enough to see Naruko's gauntlet fist coming towards her. She rolled back to get her bearings, but Naruko appeared in front of her. " **Mishima-ryu: Electric Wind Godfist!** " She yelled, knocking her into the air with a hooked uppercut. Naruko jumped towards her, hitting her with a short uppercut, and yelled, **"Shinhadou Shoryuken!"** , delivering yet another uppercut of the flying variety filled with explosive Hadou energy. She then grabbed her ankle, and threw her into the ground.

"I've been to a lot of tournaments! Now get bent!" Naruko yelled, coming down on a dazed Xuelan, and axed kicked her on top of her head. Xuelan ended up dizzy-eyed as she fell to the ground, with Naruko grabbing her legs and pulling them back into a Boston Crab submission dubbed the Walls of Jericho.

" **Riser-sama's [Pawns]; Shuriya, Burent, and Marion have been retired."** Grayfia announced. **"8 to 13"**

Naruko smirked, knowing it was Naruto and Kiba's doing, and observed her surroundings as Xuelan was tapping out. Koneko had defeated Mira, pinning the latter to the floor with her arm twisted behind her back. As for Issei...he was just smacking the loli chainsaw-wielding twins on their chests and backsides.

"Nice going, Koneko-chan!" Naruko praised her before addressing Issei. "Oi, ero-gaki! Why are they still up? Finish them off already!"

Issei gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Naruko-senpai! I got my big finish all set up!"

"Ugh! Riser-sama's gonna be real mad if we lose to this guy!" Ile whined, stamping her foot.

"Just you wait, we're gonna make mincemeat out of you!" Nel shouted, shaking her fist at him.

"Save the threats after this little number! Behold my new killer technique!" Issei declared as he raised his gauntlet. " **Dress…Break!** "

With a snap of his fingers, Ile and Nel's clothes were destroyed by a burst of magic energy the [Pawn] planted on them, leaving them completely in the nude.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They wailed as they covered themselves up.

"What the fuck?!" Naruko yelled in horror.

"Ha! How ya like that?! I put every last drop of what little magic power I have into a secret technique designed to put the ladies in their birthday suits! I put the image of your clothes stripping away into my magic, planting the magic on you, then detonated it one snap! That is my new special move, the Dress Break!" Issei boasted, obviously proud of himself. "Oh, that training to peel the skins off those fruits and veggies using just my magic was so worth it! I have Asia-chan to thank too-"

The twins shrieked at that. "You're the worst! A menace to all women! You beast! Deviant!"

"How disgusting…" Xuelan deadpanned, now ignoring the fact that she was still in the Walls of Jericho; her disgust numbing the pain.

"I've lost all respect for you." Koneko agreed as Mira shivered in fear.

Naruko's eye twitched, reining in her anger as she was of two minds. On one hand, it was a clever tactic, and perfect for pranking. Hell, it could be used to strip away armor and shields if honed correctly. But on the other hand, a technique like that in the hands of a proud pervert spells disaster for all the poor girls at Kuoh Academy. And considering that Issei once dared (and successfully) stole Akeno's underwear, it was bad news.

' _So this is the kid you and Akeno want, eh?'_ She thought, leveling a death glare at the Red Dragon Emperor. "We're going to need a fucking miracle."

" **Naruko-chan, Koneko-chan, Issei, can you hear me?"** Rias' voice sounded through the comms.

"We're all good here, Rias- _chan_!" Naruko said with stained enthusiasm through gritted teeth.

" **Perfect timing! Akeno's ready to go! You know what to do!"**

"Roger that!" Naruko said and gestured to Koneko and Issei, who heard the same commands. "Let's bounce, dattebane!"

"Wait, where are you going?!" Xuelan called after them as they ran to the exit. "Our battle isn't over! Isn't this a critical location for you?!"

Naruko grinned back at her. "Exactly! Bye~!"

Xuelan blinked, before realization slowly sunk in. "Oh crap-!"

"Take." Akeno whispered as thundercloud appeared above her.

A lightning strike obliterated the gymnasium with Xuelan, Mira, Ile, and Nel still inside.

" **Riser-sama's [Rook] and [Pawns]; Xuelan, Mira, Ile, and Nel have been retired."** Grayfia announced. **"8 to 9."**

Akeno giggled in pleasure, licking her lips and sucking her fingers, cleared turned on by the destruction.

"We did it, Koneko-chan! Naruko-senpai!" Issei cheered, going in for a high-five.

"Please don't touch me." Koneko growled and walked away.

"Wait! I'm not going to use Dress Break on a teammate!" Issei said, despite making handy-hands.

"If I would trust you with a terrible technique like that." Koneko countered in annoyance.

"Oi, stay together!" Naruko chided her and looked at Akeno's handywork. "We got Riser's team down from 16 to 9. Not bad, dattebane!"

" **Good. The real challenge begins now."** Rias responded, watching from the window before returning to her seat with Asia. **"Building up that lightning attack takes Akeno some time, so she'll have to pull back to recharge. We're still outnumbered, so we'll join you on the battlefield as soon as she recovers. Until then, all of you prepare for the next phase."**

"Understood." Naruko said as she ran to Koenko to drag her back. "Lemme go get Koneko-chan before- Son of a bitch!"

 **BOOM!**

"Naruko-senpai! Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted as the girls were engulfed in a fiery explosion.

" **Naruko-chan?! Koneko-chan?! What was that?!" Rias asked urgently, but received no answer. "Naruko-chan?! Respond, Naruko-chan?! Issei, what happened?!"**

…

"Heh heh heh! My dear Rias, you would be wise not to underestimate me, Riser Phoenix."

…

"Take." Yubelluna declared with a grin.

"Riser's [Queen]!" Issei snarled at the floating woman before going to check on his teammates. "Koneko-chan! Naruko-chan!"

When the smoke cleared, Koneko was on top of Naruko, who was groaning.

"Why the hell did you do that, Koneko-chan!" Naruko yelled angrily. "I was trying to protect you!"

When Naruko saw the blast coming, she dived towards Koneko to cover her. Apparently, Koneko had the same idea.

"It was…going to be one…of us, and you're…the strongest between…us." Koneko uttered, severely hurt by the blast. "I'm sorry, Naruko-senpai…Akeno-senpai…Issei-senpai. I wanted to be more useful to Rias-senpai…"

Koneko suddenly moaned in pain, before fading in a flash of blue light in Naruko's arms, just as Issei got to them.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei yelled, running over. "Where did she go?!"

" **Rias-sama's [Rook]; Koneko, has been retired."** Grayfia announced. **"7 to 9."**

"Those who are rendered unable to fight are teleported to a treatment faculty outside the game zone." Naruko growled as Akeno landed next to them. "Akeno-chan, I got this. Just protect the others." she growled, glaring at the floating Yubelluna.

" **Naruko-chan, stay calm!"** Rias commanded her, her voice slightly cracking.

"How dare you do that to Koneko-chan! Get down here! I'll fight you!" Issei yelled at Riser's Queen.

"My my, I'm surprised you want to get blown up again, just like your friend." Yubelluna taunted. "No matter how hard you fight, you can't win against us. So by all means-"

"Oh my! Now how about I be your opponent instead, Yubelluna-san?" Akeno offered, flying to her level. "Or do you prefer "Bomb Queen" instead?"

Yubelluna smirked. "By all means, Priestess of Thunder."

"Are you serious?!" Naruko shrieked with sharp teeth.

"Naruko-chan, take Ise-kun and regroup with Naru-kun and Yuuto-kun. I'll take over from here."

"But Akeno-san-!" Issei protested.

"Issei-kun. You still have your role to play. _This_ is mine." Akeno said as she changed into her Priestess outfit. "Don't fret. I shall avenge Koneko-chan. Besides, Yubelluna-san and I have unfinished business."

"Ah, dammit! Fine!" Naruko snapped and grabbed Issei by the cuff of his uniform. "Come on! You better not lose!"

"Gah, she's all yours, Akeno-san!" Issei shouted towards her as the battle between Queens erupted into lightning strikes and explosions.

…

Naruko and Issei rendezvoused with Naruto and Kiba in the storage room near the athletic field. With Koneko out of the picture and with Akeno engaging Yubelluna, Rias was forced to revise her strategy.

"Now what should we do?" Issei asked as he looked through the crack in the door.

"We draw out the rest of Riser's pieces. Then we crush them in one swift stroke." Naruko suggested, clenching her gauntlet fist.

" **I actually agree with that. The mayhem that follows will allow Asia and I to sneak into the main school building for a surprise attack to take out Riser."** Rias's voice came from their ear comms, making the twins and Kiba do a spit-take. **"So distract as many of his Pieces as you can."**

"President, it's too risky for the [King] to leave the base!" Kiba countered as he looked outside. "I don't think that should happen until Yubelluna has been retired. Even Akeno-senpai is having trouble against her."

"I second that. Let me backup Akeno-chan while the boys-" Naruko started to say.

" **Negative! I can handle her!"** Akeno suddenly cut across her. **"As President Rias's [Queen], I'm more than capable, and I'm confident that I will retire Yubelluna. We might never get another chance like this, even if Riser will see it coming."**

"I believe that is a poor decision!" Naruto said seriously, with a pause on the other end.

" **...It may be Naruto-kun, but it's mine to make."** Rias replied seriously. **"A Phenex's body might be immortal, but his mind is not. Just…believe in Akeno and I."**

"Fine! At least have either Naruko or I assist you!" Naruto suggested, slightly panicked. "One of us is enough to help the others-"

" **My orders are final! All of you, deal with Riser's pieces. Only then, will you come help me with Riser. Though it may be too late once I break his fighting spirit myself. Understand?"**

"Yes, President!" Kiba and Issei confirmed, and looked at Naruto and Naruko who were both sharing a look.

It wasn't a good look. No, it was a dark look of disagreement and disappointment - looks that will never be seen by Rias herself. They started out strong, but now the effects of their momentum screeching to a halt after Koneko's retirement was apparent. And now their [King] was being reckless in going after Riser himself, even ignoring the advice of her trusted Pieces. But nonetheless, they reluctantly nodded, and repeated Kiba and Issei's words to their [King].

"Yes…President."

"Come out! We know you're in there!" A voice called out from outside the shed.

"Well shit…" Naruto muttered, looking out of the window.

Outside waiting were two of Riser's [Knights], Karlamine and Siris; his [Rook] Isabela; his two [Bishops] Ravel and Mihae; and two of his remaining catgirl [Pawns] Ni and Li.

"I am Karlamine, a [Knight] serving under Riser-sama! We've had enough of this sneaking around and feeling each other out! Servants of Rias Gremory, come and test your might against us, especially you, [Knight's] of Rias Gremory!"

"To think they were kind enough to come to us like mice to cheese." Naruto mused and grinned. "After calling us out like that, this should be fun!"

…

 **[Above the battlefield]**

Yubelluna crashed into the tennis court from Akeno's attack. Her boobs bounced from the impact, with a satisfied but battered Akeno floated above her. While her priestess robes were shredded, Akeno was still standing.

"Himejima Akeno, Priestess of Thunder, you're indeed formidable. As expected from my fellow [Queen]." Yubelluna praised her as she sat up. "But you're running on fumes in terms of magic reserves, am I right?"

"You don't need to concern yourself with me. I'll recover after a short rest, so you can just stay down there licking your wounds." Akeno said as she made to glide away.

"Heh, you might want to reconsider those words, Priestess of Thunder." Yubelluna chided as she got to her feet. Smirking as she dug between her ample cleavage, she pulled out a small vial. "You're exactly where I wanted you."

"Is that...?!" Akeno gasped as Yubelluna drank from the vial. "Phoenix Tears?!"

"What a shame. I was really looking forward to this." Yubelluna said, tossing the vial aside as her wounds and bruises healed. "I was expecting you to give me everything you had. Now I'm disappointed."

"If you want more, by all means." Akeno said as she prepared lightning spells.

"Ah, that's not what I meant, Himejima-san." Yubelluna resorted, floating to her level. "Then again, I expected more from the daughter of one of the leaders of Grigori, Baraqiel."

Akeno froze, before fury filled her bring over that name. "Where did you hear that?" she asked in a deathly whisper.

"Being the [Queen] to the heir of the House of Phenex, I hear many things. After all, it's not just Devils that covet the Phoenix Tears." Yubelluna replied, preparing to attack. "Since you refuse to use your Holy Lightning, then allow me to take the advantage."

"Not gonna happen!" Akeno yelled, forgoing all finesse and unleashed a stream of lightning upon a grinning Yubelluna.

…

After exchanging pleasantries, the battles commenced. Naruto took on Karlamine, Kiba duelled Siris, Naruko exchanged blows with Isabela, and Issei fought Ni and Li, with Mihae supporting them. Ravel, however, was not willing to get mixed up in the battle, and instead conducted battle strategies from afar.

Meanwhile, Rias and Asia snuck alongside a hidden path to sneak into the school.

"I hope you can provide me with as much entertainment as Xuelan-chan!" Naruko shouted with glee as she clashed with Isabela.

Unlike her fellow [Rook] Xuelan, Isabela has originality to her appearance. Light brown hair with red highlights, and a mask on the right side of her face, she had the look of a biker, her outfits consisting of a black open jacket showing her cleavage and cut off at her midriff, and matching jeans which a section on her right thigh was cut off. She also had black fighting gloves and combat boots to enhance her blows.

"I've been looking forward to this, Naruko-san!" Isabela grinned as she connected with a fist to Naruko's face. "Don't hold back now!"

Naruko grinned back, looking quite unfazed. "Let's go wild!"

Meanwhile, Kiba clashed blades with Siris, who wielded a Zweihänder. He hopped back as Siris pursued him. They passed Naruto and Karlamine, who were both engaged in a dance of blades. Between the two duels of swords, Naruto and Karlamine were having more fun.

Karlamine was a young woman with light brown hair with a headband and green eyes. As a female knight with a code of honor, she had a full set of silver armor that takes inspiration between a European Knight and a Japanese Samurai. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger.

Funny enough, Naruto was also wearing the same armor pieces as her: chest plate, gauntlets, greaves, hip plates, and shoulder guards, although they were lighter in nature.

"You're not bad at all, Naruto-san! It must be fate for us to clash!" Karlamine said as they deadlocked.

"Thank you, Karlamine-san. Out of all the Pieces the fried chicken has, you are the most interesting." Naruto raised her as they pushed against each other with their swords.

"Coming from you, I'm honored! You may not know this-" Karlamine shifted her position and attacked with swift sword strike. "Everyone has their eye on you. Hell, you're even an inspiration to veterans and newcomers alike!"

"I'm flattered." Naruto smiled, before parrying a strike to counterattack. "But it'll take more than words to get me off my game."

"All right, then. Small talk before we settle this then." Karlamine said, deadlocking and eying his sword. "What's the story behind your blade?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his pupils turning to slits. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Shame. I sense that sword is special. A seer once told me that I had a destiny of meeting swordsmen wielding special swords." Karlamine sighed and pushed Naruto back. "Like that Kiba kid, you fit the bill."

"Sorry, but I'm kinda taken." Naruto said, glancing at the school building.

Rias had just gotten to the school roof, where a boisterous laughing Riser was expecting her.

"That's too bad. Besides, it wouldn't matter if you wielded a Demon Sword or Holy Sword. I still can see us hanging out and all that, sparring and whatnot. What you did to Riser-sama was quite amusing, though." Karlamine giggled and pointed her now flaming sword at Naruto. "Shall we continue?"

Naruto shrugged and got into a stance. "Yeah, let's end this quickly."

They clashed again, blade meeting blade as they tried to get the advantage over each other. Karlamine's style is direct and furious like the knights and samurai of old, while Naruto's style was sleek and stylish through his multiple disciplines.

" **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Doryūsen!"** Naruto yelled, striking the ground and sending debris toward Karlamine.

Karlamine quickly slashed through the debris and prepared to counter. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto spinning towards her. She dodged, gritting her teeth as Naruto stuck her with omnidirectional slashes in rapid succession. When Naruto slowed down, Karlamine quickly moved to strike, but failed to see a second sword in Naruto's hand.

WOOSH! FWOOM!

"Gah!" She yelled as she was knocked back by a blast of wind. "What was that?!"

"Ribbon." Naruto smirked, raising his new weapon. The second sword Naruto had in his hand was a large, silver rapier-like sword, designed for not just thrusting and slashing with its thin, but also wide and strong blade, with its hilt designed in a pattern resembling a gust of wind and a flow of water.

"You did well to withstand **Yagy** **ū** **Shinkage-ry** **ū** **Style's Deadly Sword Technique #2, Phantom Moon.** However, Brynhildr isn't the only sword in my arsenal." Naruto said before tossing it behind him. The sword "exploded" silently, with the pieces disappearing in the wind. "When it comes to my sister and I, we have multiple Sacred Gears. One on the inside, and one from an outside source. Naruko was born with Twice Critical, but she gained Sunfyre much later. I, on the other hand, got Brynhildr here, and later discovered that I share the same Sacred Gear as one of my Peerage mates."

Naruto stuck his Brynhildr to the ground. In responses, multiple swords of varying sizes and styles appeared around them. They floated upward before orbiting around the blonde.

"Sword Birth, just like Yuuto." Naruto revealed, reveling in Karlamine's shocked look. "But I rather use them like the legendary Vergil of the House of Sparda with his Summoned Swords. Hence, **Sword Birth: Summoned Swords**. Sweet, huh?"

"Impressive trick! But still no match for me!" Karlamine yelled, charging forward.

His swords flew at her with deadly speed, with the swordswoman knocking them away. Naruto raised his hand, channeling lightning into it. Her eyes widening, she tried to shield herself, but he was already too close. When she was in range, he punched her in the chest, pushing her back.

"Eat this!" Naruto uttered, using a battoujutsu stance before slashing through her, dealing multiple hits to her. " **Resshin Jinraiga (Divine Wrath)!** "

"Ahhhhhhh!" Karlamine cried out as she was sent sprawling to the ground. Her armor was damaged and close to falling apart. But she willed her up. "As Riser-sama's [Knight], I cannot fall here!"

"You still stand. Impressive endurance." Naruto simply said, sending an ice sword at her. "But you will fall."

Karlamine tried to slash it away, but she failed to realize the sword he sent her way was a bad match for her, hence why her flame sword shattered on contact.

"Flame Eater. Kiba and I had lots of fun coming up with names for the swords we make." Naruto mused as he surveyed the battlefield, glancing at his twin sister.

Naruko had just floored Isabela with a hellacious, devastating clothesline that saw the latter hitting the ground hard enough to produce a crater. Naruko wasn't done, as she grabbed Isabela by the throat and chokeslammed her over and over and over again. The brutality caused the fights on the ground to be paused as everyone glanced in horrid fascination.

Kiba was used to it, not skipping a beat as he dueled Siris. He was close to breaking her Zweihander with his own various Sword Birth swords. Siris showed frustration and annoyance, as Kiba used the weight and partially-slow swings of her sword to his advantage.

Issei was completely distracted, and looked turned on as the motions Naruko was making were bouncing hers and Isabela's boobs all over the place. Unfortunately, him being distracted allowed the twin catgirls to land more blows on him, and proceeded to continue kicking his ass.

Finally, Naruko stopped her brutal assault, and lifted a battered Isabela up by what's left of her clothing.

"Sorry Isabela-chan, this beating was nothing personal. You're just in my way of tearing that Master of yours a new asshole!" Naruko jeered and sent Isabela bouncing along the ground. "And since you gave me such a good time, allow me to bestow upon you a little something special!"

"Heh." Naruto smirked, before turning back to Karlamine, who shakingly took out her sidearm dagger. "Might as well finish up here too…" He muttered, before changing at Karlamine, his blade glowing green. "Hissatsu…"

" **Rikudo Osatsu!"** Getting into a modified side horse stance, Naruko channeled her ki and chakra, weaving it together within her fist and gauntlet. "Kakugo wa yoi ka (Prepare yourself)!" She teleported towards Isabela and kneed her in her stomach. **"Isshun Sengeki!"**

"It's over!" Naruto said, closing the distance between himself and Karlamine, summoning Ribbon again. _**"Your resolve's been tested, but it's the last call for you!"**_ He declared, striking her with three spinning slashes while dashing past her. He then uses one more dashing slash before turning on his heel.

" **Bassaizan Juuga (Ritual of Devastation)!"** Naruto chanted, performing a cross-shaped slash, the radiating energy engulfing Karlamine before exploding behind him. "Game Over!"

" **Shun Goku Satsu! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Naruko laughed, relentlessly beating Isabela to a pulp with a series of teleporting high-speed punches, delivering them from every angle. _**"Messatsu!"**_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both girls cried as Isabela collapsed and Karlamine crashed to the ground.

"Gah!" Karlamine groaned as she disappeared. "I…lose…"

"What a…monstrous girl." Isabela moaned, before disappearing as well. "A true…nightmare…"

" **Riser-sama's [Rook] and [Knight]; Isabela and Karlamine, have been retired."** Grayfia announced. **"7 to 7."**

"Right, we're all evened up!" Naruko cheered, walking towards her brother while eying the fights above.

Rias upped the intensity of her attacks after Riser casually flirted/insulted the Crimson-Haired Princess, playing on her emotions. As for Akeno, she was slowly being pushed back by Yubelluna.

"We need to end this now before this comes to a conclusion we don't want." Naruto noted and turned his attention to the other fights, seeing the catgirls squeak as Issei slapped them on their chests and butts. "What is he doing?"

"Oh check this out. You're in for a treat." Naruko sighed as Issei drew back before snapping his fingers.

" **Dress Break!"**

The catgirl cried out as her clothes evaporated into nothing.

"Well, that's a thing. It might explain the rumors of the Kendo Girl's clothing exploding out in public after chasing Hyoudou again." Naruto sweat-dropped as the catgirls covered themselves in embarrassment. "It's perfect for him…I guess."

 **["BOOST!"]**

"Yosh!" Issei cheered and turned to Kiba. "Kiba, release your Sacred Gear! Let's finish this!"

"Hope you have something special other than that move!" Kiba joked and stabbed his sword into the ground. **"Sword Birth!"**

A wave of energy traveled towards Issei, who absorbed it into his gauntlet. **"Boosted Gear Gift!"**

 **["TRANSFER!"]**

He then punched the ground, with swords popping up around him like a sword graveyard. Ravel managed to get away with several wounds, but her comrades weren't so lucky.

"Damn you, you'll pay for this!" Ravel cried as she quickly flew off. "Just you wait! My brother will beat you all, and prove that he's the best! You'll know first hand, as well as the rest of the world!"

" **Riser-sama's two [Pawns], [Knight], and [Bishop]; Ni and Li, Siris, and Mihae have been retired."** Grayfia announced. **"7 to 3."**

"All right, we're on a roll!" Issei cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "Now where did that little sister go?"

"Forget her! We can win the game without taking her out by beating the fried chicken!" Naruto said as he, Naruko, Kiba, and Issei regrouped. "And I'm calling an audible now! Naruko and I will go help Rias with Riser! Kiba and Hyoudou, you two go help Akeno-"

 **BOOM!**

"The hell-?!" Naruko jumped as they turned towards the source of the explosion.

Akeno fell to the ground as she disappeared.

" **Rias-sama's [Queen] Akeno has been retired."** Grayfia announced. **"6 to 3."**

"Akeno!" Rias cried out as Asia healed her.

…

"Looks like you've lost your over-rated right-hand woman. And to think I was worried about her Holy Lightning from her father's side.." Riser muttered the last part in himself and shrugged. "Oh well. That's another nuinance gone, however. No skin off my back…"

"Don't be so sure about that! I still have the numbers in Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, Yuuto, Ise, and me!" Rias declared in defiance.

Riser chuckled. "Are you sure about that?" He asked as another explosion rocked the battlefield. "Might want to look again."

…

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as he and Kiba were engulfed in an explosion. "Yuuto!"

Naruto had tried to reach Kiba and retreat, but they were blasted too far apart as the latter disappeared.

" **Rias-sama's Knight, Yuuto, has been retired."** Grayfia announced. **"5 to 3."**

"[Queen] and [Knight]. Take." Yubelluna declared, but then looked annoyed at Naruto's survival. "Just like you Uzumaki. Resilient as cockroaches. Let's fix that." Smirking at Rias and Asia, she targeted the latter and shot a bolt of energy at her.

Asia didn't see it coming, and was enveloped in a case of red energy. "Eh?!"

"Thank you, my [Queen]. She was beginning to be an annoyance." Riser said and shot a bolt of flames at Rias, knocking her into a wall. "Nothing like showing the weak how helpless they are in the final stretch of battle."

"This isn't good!" Naruko said, looking between Riser and Yubelluna. "We gotta deal with his [Queen] so she'll stop interfering!"

"Try as you might, you won't win!" Yubelluna declared, preparing several spells.

"Right, this has gone on long enough! Hyoudou, you and I are getting to Rias!" Naruto said and turned to his sister. "Naruko, you got this?"

Naruko punched her gauntlet into her fist. "In the fucking bag, dattebane!"

"As if I'd let you!" Yubelluna scowled, and unleashed a torrent of spells that forced them to scatter.

"Dammit! You guys handle her! I'll go help the President!" Issei called to the twins, before running to the main school building, since he was closer.

"Oi, ero-gaki! Wait for my brother, dammit! He's too strong for you!" Naruko yelled, with her brother attempting to make his way over, before being forced to dodge an explosive spell. "Oh piss off, Yubelluna!"

"I will not allow you two to ruin my [King's] fun." Yubelluna chided, floating above the twins. "You now face his [Queen], and you don't have a chance in hell in defeating me. Just ask your Fallen Angel priestess when I send you to her."

"Well, since the music has already started, we might as well dance, dattebayo!" Naruto said, putting a hand to his ear and fired a sword wave at Yubelluna. "Naruko and I will handle Yubelluna!"

" **You sure?! She just took out Akeno!"** Rias refuted, sounding frantic.

"If Yubelluna's still buzzing around, she'll keep interfering and take the rest of us out one by one!" Naruto countered as Naruko shot towards the [Queen]. "When we're done with her, we're coming to you! Believe me, we'll be fine!" he added while stabbing Brynhildr to the ground, summoning swords. "Just hold out until we get there!"

" **All right, but finish her quickly!"** Rias replied, shooting bolts of magic at Riser. **"I already burned through half of my reserves, and I can only protect Asia for so long!"**

"Hyoudou is coming to you. Good thing because Riser's fighting you at his base, and the kid can promote himself there." Naruto countered, looking back at the school. "Seems he's grown a tad, taking the initiative and all."

" **All right. Just be careful out there."**

"No PROBLEM!" Naruko yelled, getting the jump on Yubelluna and punched her into the forest area.

With the various swords now orbiting around him, Naruto sped into the forest with Naruko. "Let's finish this!"

…

" **Promotion: Queen!"** Issei chanted as soon as he stepped foot into the school. He left a rush of power that threatened to overwhelm his nearly drained body, but it didn't stop them as he made his way up the stairs. _'Wait for me, I swear I'll be the one to attain victory for you, President!'_

As soon as he got to the second floor, Ravel was there waiting for him.

"My my, aren't you eager to continue this farce." Ravel laughed haughtily.

"Wait, I thought I got you! How did you survive?!" Issei demanded.

"We the House of Phenex inherited the power of the legendary Phoenix. An attack of that is nothing to me. Furthermore," Ravel pulled out the same vial that Yubelluna had on her. "These are Phoenix Tears. Drinking one drop allows any injury to heal."

"What?! That's unfair!" Issei protested.

"How? Didn't you read the rules? Only two vials are allowed per game, so there's nothing unfair about it." Ravel countered, wagging her finger at him. "Surely your President told you? After all, she knew about them. So did Akeno and the twins."

Issei gritted his teeth. "Doesn't matter! We took out all your pieces! You, your brother, and his [Queen] are the only ones left! It's 5 to 3 now, and we have the numbers!"

"Between our overwhelming power and your desire to be a "Harem King", you're clearly delusional. Rias really did provide you all with false hope that you ever stood a chance against the House of Phenex. All of you are at your limits, and soon Yubelluna will retire those foolish twins. None of you have any destructive power left, nor even the ability to recharge your Sacred Gear-"

Issei wasn't really listening as he walked past the boasting young Phenex. After all, he didn't come into the enemy base and leave the twins behind for nothing. His mind was on saving Rias and defeating Riser.

And proving how better he was than Naruto.

Issei was (and still is) part of the "Perverted Trio", a trio formed by the three most perverted students of Kuoh Academy, who commit lecherous acts to the female students. He's known his friends Matsuda and Motohama for a long time, and enrolled together with them due to the many girls enrolled in the school. Together, they talked about porn out in the open, peeped on girls in the locker rooms, and occasionally stole their underwear. They were regarded as a menace, and not to be taken seriously.

But everything changed when Issei was "killed" by Raynare, and was reincarnated into a Devil by Rias. Things took getting used to, such as his modified body and senses, but he eased into the Devil life. The best part is that he was now part of the Occult Research Club, headed Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno. To him, it was a dream come true, as he got to olge every male student's desired girls, including the other female members like Kuoh's Violent Princess, Uzumaki Naruko, and Kuoh's cute little mascot Koneko.

However, he also had to be around the two boys that he was not fond of: Kiba Yuuto, Kuoh Academy's resident pretty boy, and Uzumaki Naruto, Naruko's twin brother. While Kiba wasn't really his problem, aside from the girls fonding over the pretty boy instead of him, Naruto was an actual pain in the ass for him.

Uzumaki Naruto was the bane of the Perverted Trio ever since they started their peeping spree. They had spied on his sister in the locker room, and she caught them in the act, before beating them to a pulp. She didn't tell her brother, but he was informed by the girls of the Kendo Club Murayama and Katase, who were also victims of their peeping. Since then, he would ruin their fun via pranks, with Naruko joining in at times. Naruto would repeatedly (and politely) ask them to stop, but they refused, resulting in humiliation when they were caught, especially when the other girls failed to catch them.

When Naruko would take revenge, the trio considered her beatdowns badges of honor, enjoying each blow with masochistic glee, since they got to see her tits bounce and even got to see underneath her skirt if they were lucky. Quickly figuring this out, she went to her brother to do the punishing, which he did to try out new pranks he thought up. This in turn made their resentment for him grow, and it didn't help that he was close to Rias and Akeno as well.

So when Issei joined the Occult Research Club, he quickly moved to try and gain the favor of Rias and Akeno. While they originally kept their distance due to him and his friends' antics, they became welcoming and warm due to him now being a part of Rias' Peerage. He saw it as his chance to take Rias and Akeno from Naruto - to prove that he is better than him, and be the envy of every boy in Kuoh Academy. Soon, they treated them as a little brother, and if the hentai genre light novels and manga are correct, it would lead into a romantic relationship. Getting Naruko would be a bonus as well, even if it was next-to impossible.

But anything's possible in life, and him becoming a reincarnated Devil, is one of them.

He was so close. He was close to getting closer to Rias-chan, and winning her heart from Naruto. He would NOT let this punk stop him from achieving his dream of becoming the Harem King!

"Hey, are you seriously ignoring me?!" Ravel shrieked after realizing that he strode past her. "You're going to lose! You might as well stay here and chat with me! It's your best option at this point!"

She made to go after him, but he raised his arm threateningly at her.

"Talk to yourself if you want." He told her. "But come near me, and I'll snap your clothes off."

Ravel stopped in her tracks, remembering what happened to the others that fought him, and didn't want to share their fate.

"Mou! I warned you!" She yelled towards his retreating back.

' _Yosh! Wait for me, President! I'll do what that bastard Naruto could never do, and defeat Riser as the Red Dragon Emperor!'_

…

Explosions rocked the forest, hitting two places multiple times. They exploded one after the other, but not for the reason everyone thinks. Upon closer inspection, there was a blur going back and forth between the explosions.

Riser's trust in his [Queen] was absolute, but he would've never imagined Naruto and Naruko smacking Yubelluna around like they're playing ping-pong.

"Hah!" Naruko yelled, backfisting the [Queen] into several trees. "Strike!"

' _Should've saved that Phoenix Tear for these two instead…!'_ Yubelluna thought, feeling something break when she slid off a tree. _'And Ravel-sama already used hers…'_

"Your ass is mine, bitch!" Naruko screamed, with Chakra Chains spouting from her back and shooting them towards Yubelluna.

' _Not again!'_ Yubelluna thought as she tried to get out of range by flying.

Those chains were the reason Yubelluna was on the ropes. After being punched in the gut by her twin brother, Naruko used her chains to throw her around like a ragdoll. She tried to parry them away, but either Naruto would get the jump on her while she desperately fended off the chains, or one of them would snake up her leg, and she would go flying through the air again. Worse, Naruto had managed to tag her with a Hiraishin seal, a creation of his father's, so no matter what position she was in, Naruto and Naruko would come bearing down on her, so retreat wasn't an option.

However, Yubelluna was not going to go down so easily without a fight. She still had half of her magical reserves, and she was going to use them to the fullest. With that in mind, she unleashed a massive flame spell to set the forest on fire. Before she could weave explosive spells, however, she was blasted into several burning trees.

"Dick move, Yubelluna!" Naruto yelled, jumping above her and sending his Summoned Swords and Chakra Chains down upon her.

Yubelluna zipped away, using an explosion spell to boost her speed. Unfortunately, she ran smack dab into Naruko.

" **ZEKKEN (ABSOLUTE FIST)! DOU'YA!"** She yelled, blasting her with a wild chakra-ki infused haymaker to send the [Queen] skipping. "Come on, Yubelly-chan~" Naruko cooed with a murderous grin as she skipped through the flames. "Let's not prolong this any longer than we have to!"

"They're…monsters." Yubelluna muttered fearfully, trying to crawl away. "Are they really High-class Devils?"

"Let's wrap this up." Naruto growled, and summoned more swords.

"I won't let you both get to Riser-sama!" Yubelluna declared and held her hand out. **"Infernal Typhoon!"**

The flames in the forest swirled around and entrapped all three of them in a tornado of flames.

"Even if it cost me to retire, you won't be fighting Riser-sama with that abnormal power!" Yubelluna shouted, pouring all her magic into her spell. "I will protect him at all cost! This is where you retired, and Riser wins the Gremory girl!"

"In the words of one of our best friends, who decided that?"

Yubelluna gasped at hearing Naruto's voice. Looking ahead, she saw the twins walking towards her, their eyes glowing red with slits.

"That's impossible…" Yubelluna whispered. "Why?"

" _We won't be fighting Riser._ Who decided that? _Rias will become Riser's woman_. Who the fuck decided that?" He asked again coolly with a cold expression. "You? That's hilarious. _**We are the ones who will decide things!**_ "

"Now, please _**retire**_." Naruko added with a "friendly" smile.

"Never!" Yubelluna cried, shooting her signature bomb spell at them.

The twins smirked before ramming through it. Naruto slashed through Yubelluna first, allowed by a punch performed the opposite way by Naruko. "Let's do this!" The two then quickly assaulted their target diagonally, creating colorful, cross-shaped attacks with their sword and gauntlet: the first was red and burning, the second was yellow with rocks crashing, the third was green and conjured a whirlwind, and the fourth was blue and created a tide. Afterward, the two briefly grab each other's hands, spun around, and pointed their weapons at the enemy, Naruto with Byrnhildr in his left hand and Naruko with Sunfyre on her right arm.

" _ **The power of the Four Spirits combined!**_ **Ultima Elementia!"** They yelled, finishing their arte with a burst of energy from an ornamented, cyan-colored sphere that encased Yubelluna.

"Riser-sama!" Yubelluna screamed as she disappeared in a huge explosion.

" **Riser-sama's [Queen]; Yubelluna, has been retired."** Grayfia announced. **"5 to 2."**

"Naruto, you're the fastest between us! Go, I'll catch up!" Naruko said quickly as Grayfia did her announcement, with Naruto nodded and zooming up, with Naruko following behind him.

' _I hope they managed to hold out-'_ Naruto thought, almost out of the forest with the main school building was in sight. "Huh?"

He was about to contact Rias until he skidded to a halt, his eyes widening in disbelief. His sword dropped to the ground and disappeared, just as Naruko slammed into him.

"Oy, why'd you stop-" Naruko asked angrily, before seeing what her brother was seeing. "...What the fuck?!"

Issei was down, beaten to a bloody pulp. Asia was released from her seal, but she was on her knees and crying. And a tearful Rias was in the arms of a smug Riser.

" **Rias Gremory-sama's resignation confirmed."** Grayfia announced, this time with a dash of disappointment in her voice. **"The winner of this Rating Game is…Riser Phenex-sama."**

* * *

Almost everything afterwards was a blur, as if the twins were in autopilot. They did not confront Rias, opting instead to teleport out of the game area. Due to their emotions being in a dangerous flux, they were off with their teleportation, and ended up in the VIP area where the Heads of the Houses and the Four Satans were.

It was pretty awkward, since the members of the House of Gremory were looking utterly embarrassed. Lord Lucifer, the eldest son of the House of Gremory, looked as if he wanted to crawl into a hole and die, further enforced by his wife's icy glare. At least the House of Phenex were sympathetic, thanks to the wives being friends that kept their fragile alliance together.

The reunion with their Peerage mates wasn't much better days later. Kiba and Koneko were down in the dumps, ashamed by their failure. Asia was tending to Issei at his house, as he took a pretty brutal beating from Riser. Akeno wasn't much better, as her discussion with Yubelluna had put her in a foul mood.

Cue the engagement party, which Rias's Peerage were required to attend. Naruto and Naruko were not happy in the slightest, and what made their moods even worse was when Riser took the time to gleefully mock them, since now that Rias was to be his wife, it would mean that her Peerage would be his underlings.

Naturally, the twins were pretty pissed.

A brawl nearly erupted between them and Riser until Issei crashed the party, declaring Rias's virginity to be his, and he was going to beat up Riser. Not wanting to look bad in front of his House and the Satans, and his future wife, Riser accepted the challenge, only to use Issei as a warm-up so he can fight the twins for their insolence.

…Only for Issei to win.

With sheer, dumb luck and Riser underestimating the young [Pawn], the Phenex teen had once again tasted defeat. Humiliated once again, his arranged marriage was now void, and Rias ran into Issei's awaiting arms.

The twins (along with Koneko and Kiba) were too stunned by the result of the fight to notice.

They were then cruelly brought back to reality when they saw the woman they both loved and thought loved them back smother the shameless pervert with hugs and kisses, thanking him for everything and blushing so prettily. Disgusted and saddened, they left, never seeing the Issei's look of smug victory that he shot at Naruto.

Had they had seen his expression, they would've slain him on the spot. Koneko wanted to slug him in their place, but Kiba held her back, as there was enough drama recently.

With this embarrassing failure and treason burned in their memories, after Rias left with Issei, Sirzechs offered the twins the chance to be free of his sister, not wanting to see them suffer when his sister is clearly in love with someone else. They accepted without hesitation, their hearts and ties now broken.

Which led to Grayfia picking up two briefcases from Ajuka, and delivering them to Naruto and Naruko, with the Sparda Pieces inside them which allowed the twins to create their own family, and cut ties with their old [King].

* * *

 **[ (Rias's Residence, present day) ]**

Akeno entered her [King's] home in the Human World, having a spare key in case of emergencies. She was worried since Rias wasn't seen in the past few days, and all her calls have gone unanswered. Entering the residence, she was greeted by two of Rias' maids.

"Ram-san. Rem-san." She greeted the two beautiful maids, who stood at attention the moment they spotted her.

Ram had medium length light, pink hair that covered her left, dark-pink eye, leaving its other one uncovered. She was also wearing hair clips towards the right side of her hair, as well as a flower-shaped ribbon on the same side, and a maid hairband to top it all off. She looked nearly identical to her sister Rem, apart from her light-blue hair, eyes, and ribbon coloring. In contrast to her twin sister, her hair covered her left eye, which gave a symmetrical pattern to them when they stood side by side. But the most noticed difference is her chest sizes, with Ram's been modest and Rem being bigger than her.

"Yes, Akeno-sama?" The twin onis said in unison. Akeno flinched at the sight of their identical faces, feeling a stab of pain in her heart when she thought about the twins in their life that they had lost.

The two oni girls came from an Oni village in Makai. When it came under attack by mysterious assailants, Ram and Rem came out as the only survivors. They wandered Makai searching for their parents' allies, and came across Venelana Gremory, who took them in and made them servants of Rias. The two were eternally grateful to Venelana, and had no problem repaying her, showing her fervent loyalty for taking them in.

Akeno cleared her throat. "I'm looking for Rias. She hasn't come to school for the past few days, and I'm unable to reach her. And tomorrow is the Three House Summit. Is she okay?"

The oni twins looked at each other before gesturing to Akeno to follow them. The [Queen] obeyed and followed them upstairs, getting worried with each step.

"Akeno-sama, have you seen footage of the Rating Game that's still popping up on DeviTube?" Ram inquired.

"I have. That's why I'm here. I figured that Rias wasn't taking it too well." Akeno said, looking at Ram's scowl.

Akeno knows that, in Naruto and Naruko's words, that they had "fucked up royally", _especially her_. She let Yubelluna get under her skin with her reveal that she knew her true nature. Yes, Akeno is a Human-Fallen Angel hybrid who's reincarnated into a Devil, and she still had the abilities of a Fallen Angel - the very same abilities that can be harmful to a Devil. But Akeno refused to use it, due to her Fallen Angel side coming from her father, who still blamed her for her mother's death. She secretly blamed Naruto and Naruko for failing Rias, which is why she was hostile to them for leaving the Peerage. But after watching the Game from DeviTube, the blame disappeared. They were in the right with dealing with Yubelluna after she and Kiba were taken out of the Game. It stung further when she engaged Yubelluna, instead of letting the twins deal with her, and that mistake cost her. Regardless, her retirement in the Rating Game set the stage for their loss, as she wasn't at her [King's] side at the time of her need.

And speaking of her [King]...

"Rias watched a few days ago, and she's indisposed as a result." Rem said as she opened the door to Rias's room. "See?"

"Rias!" Akeno gasped when she saw the state of her best friend.

Rias was curled up in her bed, and was a complete, broken mess. Her barely touched food was scattered all over her bed and nightstand, alongside her sheets, pillows, and used tissues. Her eyes were bloodshot and wrinkly, and had bags underneath them. Her hair was a rat's nest, and she sort of smelled like one too. Akeno quickly deduced that she hadn't been eating or sleeping well for a while.

"Akeno?" Rias asked weakly, seeing her trusted [Queen] come to her side.

"Why didn't you help her?!" Akeno scolded the maids, who were still at the door.

"She ordered us to stay out." Ram said with narrowed eyes. "Even used her Power of Destruction against us at one point."

"Well as her [Queen], I'm invoking my emergency powers for her benefit! Get the bath ready! She can't look like this in front of her family tomorrow!" Akeno snapped at them. They both bowed swiftly, before leaving to prepare their master's bath.

"I'm turning in my Pieces. I'm a failure as a [King]." Rias whispered, before Akeno slapped her.

"Do not say that! You do that and you'll bring further shame to your House. Besides," Akeno growled as she pulled her up. "It won't bring them back."

Akeno regretted saying that last part immediately. Rias's eyes widened, before she burst into tears.

"I failed them! Naruto-kun…Naruko-chan…I'm so sorry…!"

Akeno managed to get Rias out of her bed, despite the latter ragdolling. She dragged the redhead to her bathroom, where Rem and Ram were waiting. They stripped and tore the dirty night clothes off Rias, before dumping her into the bath filled with hot water, with the shower on as well. The girls then stripped out her own clothing, before joining her inside.

The three used shampoo, conditioner, and body wash to scrub Rias clean. It was easy as Rias offered no resistance. There was also magic in the bathwater, which siphoned out the dirt and grime that instantly went down the drain so the other girls won't get dirty. Soon, Rias's beautiful crimson-red hair was straight and clean enough to comb through it, and her skin was clean and sparkling. Despite her treatment, however, her beauty was incomplete without her smile.

"Rias, I understand how you feel." Akeno said as she brushed her hair. "We should've trusted Naruto and Naruko more. I should've as well. After what I saw them do to Yubelluna, I should let them have at it with her."

"It's not just that, Akeno. I should've let Naruto and Naruko go wild at the reception, hell even as soon as Riser showed up! But I was worried about how it would make me and my House look. No doubt they were hurt when I ordered them to stand down until Issei arrived. I… definitely wasn't thinking straight." Rias mumbled and sniffed. "I just wanted out of the marriage contract so badly that I would do anything to make it happen."

"Which is why you never had time for our friends and went after Issei, right?" Akeno guessed, pausing her hair brushing.

"Yes. He was just a means to an end. But in pursuing him, I was cutting out the ones that matter most. It makes you think what else I did wrong…" Rias said and buried her hands in her face. "But Naruto and Naruko. I can't imagine what they thought seeing me with Issei so many times. After our promise years ago."

"And missing our date with them to extract the Dragon's power was the final straw." Akeno muttered, before continuing to brush the redhead's hair. "In a way, I can't blame them for leaving, but still…"

"We're mad too." Rem suddenly piped up as she and Ram cleaned Rias's body.

"What?" Rias asked, looking confused.

Ram gave her a deadpanned look. "You promised us that we would be your [Pawns]. But you gave all of them to that _boy_. That same boy you two allowed to perform his Dress Break on us a week before Naruto and Naruko left."

Rias could practically smell the venom in her voice when she talked about Issei. She, like the twins, wasn't a huge fan of him, falling victim to his perverted antics at school as well.

"I…already apologized for that." Rias mumbled.

"Humph!" Rem huffed, and poured a bucket of water on her.

' _They really have been around Venelana-sama and Grayfia-san too much…'_ Akeno sweat-dropped at the constant stink eye they were giving them.

Little did the two know that their misery wasn't over yet…

* * *

 **[Unknown Location, at the same time]**

A huge explosion rocked a burning mansion in the middle of a forest. Flames spilled out the windows, and smoke billowed from the roof.

Inside, the twins Naruto and Naruko, with their companions, booted a metal door that fell down the stairs to the basement. In response, a horde of insects with razor blades swarmed them until they were cut into mincemeat by a wind blade spell from Miu.

They entered the basement, which was a huge, dimly-lit green-tinted room that resembled an arena of sorts. On the ground were more of those insects, with disgusting-looking slugs that were encircling several people.

"That must be them!" Miu said, pointing at two bound girls inside the safe zone. "Your clients, right?"

"Oh, so you're the ones they called over? Eh, Devil scum?" One of the young men that had blue hair jeered as the groups walked down the stairs.

"Angels are here too." Satsuki drawled, looking at the speaker with disgust. "Not that it matters, since _you two_ are beyond salvation."

"We are beyond you celestial lot." An old man retorted, tapping his cane on the ground. "But we thank you for coming to be sacrificed for our grand plan."

More hordes of insects shot towards them, with Mio looking as if she had enough.

" _ **The pyro storm swallows you whole!"**_ Mio chanted as flames suddenly enveloped the room. **"** _ **Burn to cinders!**_ **Logi's Eater!"**

The fire turned to an inferno that swirled into a vortex that incinerated the dangerous insects.

"Impossible!" The old man gasped as the flames even went into the cracks of the room that targeted the rest of the hidden horde and burned them to nothingness.

With the ground cleared, the twins and their friends continued their slow walk towards the individuals.

"Who are you all?!" The young man demanded, before falling to his knees, feeling weakened.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto of the House of Sparda." Naruto introduced himself. "And they are my [Queens] Mio and Hinata, my [Bishop] Kuroka, and [Zero] card Raynare. Pleased to beat you."

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruko, also of the House of Sparda." Naruko added, jabbing her thumb at herself. "There are my own [Queens] Miu and Satsuki, and [Zero] card Kalawarner."

"So those were supposed to be Crest Worms? Disgusting." Raynare spat, stepping on one.

"They should've been extinct a long time ago." Kalawarner added.

"What have you done to us?" The old man growled as he too was left on his knees.

"That would be my Youjutsu. And it seems that you, filled with those nasty things, are reacting pretty badly to them." Kuroka said cheerfully. "Then again, it's pretty poisonous to those I consider enemies, like the both of you."

"Damn…you." The young man growled as Naruto and Naruko then towered over him.

"I suppose you are Matou Shinji?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "AKA the piece of shit."

"Heh, that's quite a fierce look, but yeah." The now identified Shinji confirmed before grinning. "If you're here for Sakura, you're too late, and I have no regrets. Did you know, she once cried out your name when I injected my hot beef-"

Naruto and Naruko snapped their fingers, their eyes turning a violent red. At once, several light spears from Raynare and Kalawarner pierced his body, with the final one impaling his nuts. Shinji wailed in pain for a while until Naruto pulled out the double-revolver known as Blue Rose and double-tapped his head, ending the piece of filth.

"And you are Zouken, correct?" Naruko asked, leaning towards the old man. "AKA, a monster 500 years way past his time?"

"As if you can kill me as easily as that foolish boy." Zouken boasted with a smile. "Unlike the worms you killed, mine are durable."

"And can be killed just as easily." Naruko countered as she and Naruto summoned a seal beneath the old man.

"Wha- What is this?" he demanded as the worms inside him violently reacted. "What are you doing to me?!"

"Killing you. What else?"

The seal was a Fuinjutsu designed to target magical creatures like Crest Worm, created by their mother's ancestors. The seal targets the magical cores of the creatures and melts it from the inside, killing them. And considering that Zouken's body was made out of the Crest Worms…

"RRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zouken roared as he melted in a manner that worse than the effects of that one guy from the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Combined with the deadly poison summoned by Kuroka, there was nothing left of the evil old man.

Not even an atom remained.

"Good riddance." Naruto said, watching as the seal disappeared.

"Mou! What took you so long?!" One of the girls shrieked, shaking her restraints.

The girl in question was a young woman with wavy black hair, which was styled with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. Her aqua-blue eyes were full of comical tears, which fell down onto her slender figure with D-cup breasts. Her attire consisted of a red turtleneck, a black skirt, and long black socks under brown leather flats.

"What took us so long?!" Naruko shrieked back, getting into the twin-tailed girl's face. "Maybe because you went on ahead without us! Not to mention you gave us the wrong address! And cool your tsun crap before I put my foot up your ass, Rin-chan!"

"It wasn't my fault! I was tricked by Shinji and was dragged here to their other property!" Rin wailed as Naruko freed her. "I was so worried you wouldn't sense or find us!"

"Geez! Of course we'll find you! After all, you're our precious clients!" Naruko scolded her and hugged her. "And my future [Berolina]!"

As for Naruto, he busied himself with the other girl. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

The other girl was a young woman with violet hair, which was styled with a red-pink ribbon on the left side. She had an hourglass figure with F-cup breasts, and her attire consisted of a pink cardigan, a white top, and long, cream-colored skirt.

"I'm fine…" Sakura said sadly, struggling not to look at the dead body of her "brother." "I…just…"

"Forget him. He doesn't deserve pity, especially after what he admitted to." Naruto said, moving to block her view of him. "After all, you and Rin-chan wanted our help, right?"

Sakura mumbled a bit and nodded as Naruto freed her. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no apologizing." Naruto chided, before lifting her up in a princess-carry position. "They got what they fucking deserved. Now let's go. I'm not making you my [Berolina] in a place like this."

"Our legion grows." Kuroka mused as the twins led their newest recruits out, and turned to Hinata and Satsuki. "Speaking of?"

"We're still trying to locate Stella and Julis." Satsuki grumbled, tapping her phone. "I have no idea where they could be."

"They did pick up their new weapons, so we know they're okay." Hinata added as they exited the basement. "I wonder what they're doing?"

"Hmm. And you guys?" Kuroka asked Mio and Miu.

"Lucy and Orihime said that they can meet us before or after that Summit." Miu said happily, causing gloom to hover over Satsuki and Hinata. "They just need to get their affairs in order."

"With that the connections we have, we'll have your army in no time!" Mio cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"What are you getting us into?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I'm not worried or anything."

"Simple. Kicking ass, taking names, and stuffing a ninja clan and a bunch of so-called Heroes into a crater!" Naruko declared, making a fist with flames sprouting behind them.

Rin laughed nervously. "Right…I have plenty of anger to work out, so count me in!" She said, and turned to Sakura. "Right Sakura- oh."

Sakura's eyes had turned red and her hair white. She gave a sultry smile and caressed Naruto's face, licking her lips.

Naruto sighed as she did this. One blink later, Sakura returned to normal, blushing furiously.

"She says yes." Naruto grinned as they took to the air under the night sky.

Things were looking rosy for the growing family, but they had one pit stop to make that would put them in the same room as their old friends…

 **END OF CHAPTER 03**

* * *

 **Next time,** _**Chapter 04: Three House Summit**_

 _Back to the present, the higher-ups of the Devil society question the wardens of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, of their actions in maintaining their territory; facing the music of their questionable decisions, among other things. Does Rias break further, or accepts the wake up call to be better?_

* * *

 **[ References and Explanations ]**

 **Fate series ]** Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, Shinji Matou, Zouken Matou

 **Re Zero ]** Rem & Ram

…

You all may have noticed several name-drops not listed in this section. Trust me, they're there for a reason.

Think of the mansion in the first live-action Lara Croft movie that Naruko's talking about.

I highly recommend watching Symphogear. It's one of the best anime series out there. And before you ask; yes, expect some Symphogear stories from me in the future. I have a few ideas in mind.

I credit kitnight/Rumplestiltskin for coming up with the idea for Naruto and Naruko pranking Riser.

Anyone spot that Team Fortress 2 meme? Heh heh heh

The f-bombs may be normal, but I saw that video of Geralt from Netflix Witcher saying "Fuck" alot, and thought what the hell lol.

The whole "What's" in a row from Rias, Akeno, Naruko, and Naruko, followed by "Can I talk to you for a second", Naruko's Tifa moments, and "Oh Hi Kettle. Meet Pot" are from Final Fantasy 7 Machimabridged episode 28. Yes, I've been watching a lot of that.

Vintage WWE reference XD.

Special thanks to NSG for letting me use a part (i.e. How many of you got picked out for your looks) from his story Waking Dreamer. Go check it out when you get the chance.

I could've had Riser smooching Yubelluna, but I went the manga route to use the Chris Hansen meme lol.

Phoenix Down. Because Final Fantasy 7 Remake. And NSG came up with the insult first in his story. Again, go check it out.

"...Right." Naruko be channeling Dr. Evil.

I still need to play the Warrior Orochi games, but I got Resident Evil 3 Remake and Final Fantasy 7 Remake coming to me. Reminder: I will be playing those on my Twitch channel every night before uploading them onto my YouTube channel. Hope you give them a watch!

I played a lot of Rainbow Six Siege, and Naruto and Naruko use variations of their gadgets.

Xuelan's base off Chun-Li, so I gave her her moves.

GORE GORE GORE (wrestling fans will get it)

Electric Wind Godfist is from the Tekken series.

Shinhadou Shoryuken is a combination of Shin Shoryuken and Hadou Shoryuken from the Street Fighter series.

Walls of Jericho. Need I say more?

"Son of a bitch!" Roses are red, and violets are blue

"Poor decision" - "Mine to make" is from the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series.

Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu: Doryusen is from the Rurouni Kenshin series.

Ribbon is a sword from Infinity Blade 3.

Naruto has Sword Birth, but he WILL NOT have the same Balance Breaker. He'll be using them as a quick dual-sword style and most as Vergil's Summoned Swords, as projectiles.

Naruko's Twice Critical works as a power-up for her limbs (and Sunfyre), can sprout additional arms from her back to fight like Six-Armed Vajra Asura from Asura's Wrath. Her version has her arms like Mantra Asura's gauntlet.

Yagyu Shinkage-ryu/Deadly Sword Technique is from the Marvel Blade anime.

Resshin Jinraiga/Divine Wrath and Ultima Elementia are Mystic Artes from Tales of Zestiria.

Bassaizan Juuga/Ritual of Devstation, Zekken (Absolute Fist), Logi's Eater/Pyro Storm are Mystic Artes from Tales of Xillia 2.

Naruko used Kage's version of Shun Goku Satsu from Street Fighter V.

"Who decided that?" I thank NSG for introducing me to the awesomeness of the Lion Sin of Pride, Escanor from Nanatsu no Taizai. Gonna watch me some of that greatness!

Them Crest Worms are from Fate Stay Night, and I hate them.

Hope you all liked how I killed Shinji though. Don't worry. He'll suffer more in Fate/Uzumaki.

* * *

 **[ Naruto and Naruko's Current Peerage ]**

[King] Naruto Uzumaki

[Queen] Mio

[Bishop] Kuroka Tenjou

[Berolina] Sakura Matou

[Queen] Hinata Hyuga

[Zero] Raynare

…

[King] Naruko Uzumaki

[Queen] Miu

[Berolina] Rin Tohsaka

[Queen] Satsuki Uchiha

[Zero] Kalawarner

…

Berolinas are special mutated Pieces that can promote to either a Wazir (inverted Rook), Nightmare (inverted Knight), or Inquisitor (inverted Bishop).

Zeros, as well as the other numbers, are Brave Saints that are similar to Pawns, and can promote to an Ace, Princess, Jack, or Queen.

* * *

 **Omake - Violence and Sex**

 **(By Lucius Walker w/ Soul)**

* * *

"Well, it's settled." Naruto sighed. "Rias-chan really is an idiot."

"If you told me that a year ago, I would've hit you, onii-chan." Naruko said grimly. "The problem is that you're right."

Rias Gremory, their long-time friend and the [King] of her peerage, had just accepted Riser's challenge for their Rating Game, which they were given two weeks to prepare for. While the twins knew that they were strong, and were very well capable of whooping the fried-chicken's ass with no problem (seeing as how they've done it before), they were still concerned about their teammates, and how they might have to basically carry the entire mission should the rest be very unprepared.

"Our entire peerage needs more training, and we're low on numbers." Naruko whined, lightly banging her head on the wall. "What the hell can we do?"

"I don't know, nee-san." Naruto groaned, tempted to walk to the nearest market to down a bottle of sake. "I don't know."

The two blondes sat there miserably, trying desperately to figure out how they can win against a full peerage full of experienced warriors.

Suddenly, it clicked for Naruko.

"Wait a minute, onii-chan." She sat back up, a lightbulb lighting up above her. "You remember that guy we helped back then?"

Naruto blinked, before he snapped his fingers. "Shit, you're right. How could we forget about him?"

"He did say that he owes us one, and that he'll be willing to do anything before he goes back home, right?"

"Pretty much." Naruto's depressed frown turned into a wicked smile.

…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The two blondes were waiting outside of a barn in the middle of nowhere outside of the city. They waited patiently, stepped back a few feet.

The large doors creaked open as their new friend poked his head out.

"We need your help." Was all they said. "Can we come in?"

The giant just nodded, before sliding the door all the way open.

* * *

 **[ The Rating Game ]**

"This isn't good!" Naruko said, looking between Riser and Yubelluna. "We gotta deal with his [Queen] so she'll stop interfering!"

"Try as you might, you won't win!" Yubelluna declared, preparing several spells.

"Right, this has gone on long enough! Hyoudou, you and I are getting to Rias!" Naruto said and turned to his sister. "Naruko, you got this?"

Naruko punched her gauntlet into her fist. "In the fucking bag, dattebane!"

"As if I'd let you!" Yubelluna scowled, and unleashed a torrent of spells that forced them to scatter.

"...Actually!" Naruto suddenly gave her a sinister grin. "It's fucking time!"

Everyone else, the twins' teammates included, had no idea what they meant, but Naruko sure did.

Leaping behind her brother, she slammed her palms together, rubbing them vigorously, before slamming them onto the ground. A blood-red pentagram erupted from underneath the two, glowing menacingly.

"It's about to get LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" She sang, and suddenly, the air grew thick as electricity began to crackle around the spot.

BOOM!

A bright, red portal opened up from above the pentagram, and a large, metal, green giant stepped out. His blue, blank visor covering his face, this man easily overtowered all over them as he landed onto the ground.

"What in the world?" Riser asked, staring at the newcomer.

"So big…" Issei gasped, looking up at the towering man. The perverted boy then blinked, clearing out his ear. "...Why do I hear boss music?"

" **Naruto? Naruko?"** Rias called from her position after picking up her jaw. She, much like everyone else, had witnessed the new, demonic arrival, and shivered at his aura. **"Who the hell is that?!"**

"Oh, this big guy?" Naruko jerked her thumb towards the metal giant beside them. "A temporary Familiar of ours! He's going to help us in this Rating Game by maiming the fried teriyaki!"

" **...Right."** She said dumbfoundedly, watching the giant pull out a large firearm seemingly from thin air. **"But** _ **who**_ **is he?!"**

They both shrugged. "We never got his name." They admitted. "Just his title: Doom Slayer."

Doom Slayer said nothing as he cocked his Super Shotgun with malicious intent.

 **(Cue: BFG Division from DOOM (2016))**

"Uh, Riser-sama?" Ravel flew to her brother and got his attention. "There appears to be a new member of Rias's peerage."

"Huh, you're right." He nodded, staring at the new figure from where they were. "A new Familiar, eh? Doesn't matter. We'll crush him too."

CRASH!

The two of them jumped as the green giant made it to their position with inhuman speed, with his armored feet cracking the school roof floor.

"Eep!" Asia squeaked, with the impact so strong it released her from Yubelluna's seal.

"Asia-chan!" Rias called, quickly coming to her Bishop's side, but kept her eye on the Doom Slayer.

"Hey! (Pant), wait for me!" Issei had finally made it onto the rooftop, joining Doom Slayer in the battle. "Riser, I WILL MAKE SURE TO KICK YOUR ASS SO THAT RIAS-CHAN CAN- eh?"

Doom Slayer put a hand in front of Issei. He pointed to Riser's sister, then to Issei, before he made a similar hand motion between him and Riser.

"Y-You want me to fight her instead?" He asked quizzically.

Before he could argue about it, the armored man charged the enemy [King], knocking Ravel aside like she was nothing.

"Hey!" Both Issei and Ravel cried out, but it was too late. He had already engaged in battle with Riser.

"So you want to test your mettle against Riser Phenex-sama?! Very well!" Riser boasted and threw a flaming punch. "You'll be another stepping stone to-" He blinked, seeing his punch being ineffective as the armored man didn't budge an inch. "What?" Riser gasped, seeing the man's head move against his fist. "That…impossible! How?!"

SLAM!

Riser blinked, and he realized that he was flying through the air. He also realized that his nose was shattered, and that he was bleeding from it as well. Looking back at the green giant, he realized that he had punched him back, sending him flying through the air!

"Y-You bastard!" Twisting his body in the air, he got back on his feet, holding his broken nose, which was already starting to heal up. His eyes widened as he realized that he was staring directly into the barrel of the giant's gu-

POW!

"RISER-SAMA!" Yubelluna screamed in shock before being punched into the forest by Naruko.

…

It didn't take long for Riser to regenerate from the brutal headshot he had just taken.

However, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"FUCK! TAKE THIS! **HELLFIRE!** " He roared, thrusting his hand forward to cook his enemy alive.

Doom Slayer didn't move as the spell hit them, engulfing him in flames. Riser gave a victorious grin, but it faltered when the armored man stepped out of the inferno, apparently unharmed. Putting away his Super Shotgun for the moment, he took out his Delta-12 Chaingun and opened fire upon the Devil.

Nearly squawking in surprise, he moved to quickly dodge the bullets, his reflexes the only reason why they only managed to graze his back. Growling, Riser flew around before dive bombing towards Doom Slayer, swiftly evading the hail of gunfire. When he was close, Riser attempted to use Hellfire on him again, but found himself planted onto the ground again.

Doom Slayer had dodged at the last second, and used his chaingun to bash Riser into the ground. Pointing down, Doom Slayer riddled the Phenex with bullets, ignoring the painful wails of the Devil. The marine moved again when Riser got up and desperately tried to hit them. He backfisted the blonde, knocking a tooth out, before caving his face in with a straight punch, blowing him into a wall again. Taking a grenade out, Doom Slayer tossed it at Riser before it exploded; then lifted up his chaingun and opened fire again.

BOOM! POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW!

"ARGH!" Riser let out a choked scream as he was being blasted apart while his body worked hard to regenerate the damage.

CRUNCH!

…

When Riser came to again, he realized that the giant had put his fist through his skull. He loomed over his fallen body, waiting for him to regenerate.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!" Riser roared, trying to get up.

In response, Doom Slayer took his Super Shotgun and blasted his legs off, followed by his arms, hearing the proud Devil crying in pain each time.

Riser gritted his teeth, staring at his detached limbs and holding back his tears before looking up.

' _Oh sh-'_ Was all he could think before an iron foot came down onto his head.

…

This massacre went on for a while. Riser would regenerate from his brutal wounds, only to be inflicted worse ones each time. The sounds of his screams and the gunfire and explosions would be ingrained in everyone's minds for a while. Ravel tried to stop him, but was backfisted and sent crashing all the way to Rias's base.

Eventually, Riser chose to give up while being chainsawed again, not wishing to feel any more of the Doom Slayer's brutal kills.

"Stop! I quit! I resign! I resig-!" Riser wailed in terror, before the chainsaw sawed his head vertically in half, the rest of the pleads censored by gurgling blood.

" **Riser Phenex-sama's…resignation confirmed."** Grayfia announced, her voice sounded terrified. **"The winner -** _ **URP**_ **\- of this Rating Game is _-URP-_ Rias Gremory...sama-!" **She managed to say, before hurling off to the side.

"What a monster." Rias breathed, while Asia was looking quite sick.

Just then, Naruto and Naruko arrived onto the school roof. Unlike everyone else, they appeared to be relatively unbothered by the gorey, one-sided match that had just occurred.

"YOSH! Eat that, Riser!" Naruko cheered, jumping up and down like her favorite sports team had won.

"Careful not to slip on his blood, dattebayo." Naruto warned, kicking aside one of Riser's torn limbs. "Thanks, Doom Slayer-san."

The green giant gave them a thumbs up, before he disappeared in a flash of red light.

Issei, meanwhile, had passed out a long time ago, unable to handle the brutal deaths of Riser.

"Oh yeah, Rias?"

"Y-Yeah?" The redhead said, snapping out of her trance.

"...We're dumping your ass."

Rias whipped her head towards them. "...What?!"

"Not only for dragging all of us into this mess without everyone's input, but making more time for yourself competing with Asia-chan over the ero-gaki. That, and you didn't trust us enough." Naruto said before jerking his head towards the still out-of-it Issei. "He's the one you prefer, so go live happily with them. See ya bye."

Naruko summoned a magic circle that teleported her and her brother out of the game zone, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Rias.

* * *

 **[ Kuoh Town, Park Area ]**

"Here we go!" Naruto said, using a device he got from Azazel to summon a magic circle. "This will get you back home!"

Doom Slayer looked at the magic circle, then back at Naruto and nodded. He reached his fist out, with Naruto fist-bumping it.

"We wish you could stay, but we know you need to go back to your world." Naruko said and hugged the green giant. "We're gonna miss you."

Doom Slayer head patted the twin-tailed blonde, before stepping into the magic. He then pulled out two Super Shotguns he made in his spare time and tossed them to the twin, who caught them.

"Wait, don't you need-?" Naruto started to say before chuckling. "Stupid question. Go raise hell!"

"Rip and tear until it's done!" Naruko cheered as well.

Doom Slayer nodded and saluted them before he disappeared in the magic circle.

Naruto put the shotgun on his back and turned around, only to find his vision clouded by red, and his lips captured. "Mmph?!" Naruto's eyes widened when his assailant drew back, revealing herself to be Rias.

"Hey!" Naruko shouted indignantly, only to find her breasts being groped from behind. "Eek!"

"Ara ara, Naruko-chan! Did you grow again?" Akeno cooed, pinching at her nipples.

"There's no way I'm letting you dump me, and there's no way to hell I'm letting the two of you go!" Rias declared while still hugging Naruto. "That Rating Game and your rejection was a wake up call, and I won't waste it! Besides…" Rias drew back and looked Naruto dead in the eyes. "You brought the Doom Slayer to us, and won us the Game, freeing me from that bastard Riser! I will forever be yours for that! And that's the promise of a lifetime!"

"Rias…chan…" Naruto said before his lips were captured by Rias's own again.

"That's right. Besides," Akeno nibbled on Naruko's neck, making her moan loudly. "You're more fun to tease than the others, especially Issei."

"You might…wanna stop teasing him. He was the one…who stole your underwear!" Naruko squeaked, before feeling a spark of electricity.

"Oh-ho? And you knew this, huh? Naughty [Rook], not informing your [Queen] of such atrocities." Akeno giggled before turning Naruko around. "Such treason requires…punishment!"

"Eep!" Naruko yelped, not liking there this was going (but also liking where this was going).

Meanwhile, Rias pushed Naruto onto a bench and straddled him. Tearing open his shirt, he gulped at the predatory look on her face.

PLOP. PLOP.

Naruto blinked, and he realized that the drops of water didn't come from the sky. Looking at Rias, he realized that she was tearing up again.

"...I'm sorry." She murmured. "I should've been a better leader. I should've been a better friend to you. I should've been there for you, and I should've listened to you two."

Naruto sighed, unsure of what to say. Hearing his sister moaning, he looked to the side and saw Akeno eating out Naruko. Her twin was leaning against a tree, panting with her hands on Akeno's head.

"I just want to make it up to you any way I can." Rias sniffed. "If you don't want me after everything we've done, I'll understand."

Naruto said nothing as he lifted himself up, smiling at the redhead. Placing his hand on her right cheek, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widening for a moment, she closed them as she accepted his forgiveness.

 **(Surprise lemon from out of nowhere!)**

Time seemed to slow down as Rias found herself on her back. Her eyes widened as she felt herself being filled up by something large and hard, and let out a little moan.

The pain of losing her maidenhood was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure as he began to thrust his hips. Their breaths warmed each others mouths as they kissed each other endlessly.

Hearing the two other girls moan to his left, Naruto peeked at Naruko and Akeno, and his cock grew even harder at the sight of the two girls fighting for dominance.

…

Naruko growled as Akeno managed to rip off her shirt, exposing her large tits to the world. Her nipples hardened from the cool air, as well as from Akeno shoving her fingers down her fingers, digging them into her slit. Cheating a little, she channeled a bit of lightning magic, causing her to arch her back as she screamed in pleasure.

Luckily, she had applied a silencing and privacy seal around them, so no one would be getting one hell of a show.

"FUCK!" Naruko screamed as she came into Akeno's hand. She had effectively soaked her clothes, but at the moment, she couldn't give a fuck. Her body slumped back onto the ground, panting as she watched Akeno licking her hands greedily.

Standing up, she quickly shed her clothes, prompting the blonde underneath her to do the same.

"Come Naru-chan. Show me a good time- Ah!" Akeno cried out when Naruko suddenly shoved her tongue into her pussy, looking up at her with mischievous eyes. "Oooohhhhhhhhh!"

It had only been a few seconds, but the pleasure was so great that Akeno fell back to the ground, with Naruko not letting up and continuing to lap her up. Seizing this opportunity, she pulled her tongue out of her twat, and tackled the fallen angel hybrid.

"My turn!" Naruko whispered, licking her hand before inserting her fingers into Akeno. She decided to cheat as well, using chakra to enhance her touch.

"Naru-chan-!" Akeno cried out until Naruko kissed her deeply and sucked on her tongue. "Hmph!"

Akeno was close to climaxing until Naruko withdrew her fingers. "Mou, Naru-chan! Don't tease like thatttttttt~!"

She gasped as Naruko lifted her legs and began to rub her own sex into hers.

…

Rias was glad she and Akeno used her magic to dampen the area, because the sounds she was making would draw plenty of attention. She mewled when Naruto suckled at her breasts after pulling her top down, all while continuing to fuck her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, that's it! More! Fuck me! Fuck me more!" She moaned out, holding him close. "Pound me and make me yours forever!"

The blond responded by grabbing her breasts, using them as handlebars as he increased his pace, slamming his hips into her. The feeling of her moist pussy gripping onto his cock made him want her even more. He smirked and grunted when he felt her convulse, squirting, and making a mess of herself with an ahegao face.

"You're mine, Rias-chan. Just like Naruko-chan, just like Akeno-chan, you are **MINE**!" Naruto growled, pounding his cock deeper and deeper to the point that his tip kissed her womb. "Fuck, you're tight!"

"Oh please, cum inside me! You're close, aren't you?" Rias whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Do it! I don't care if you knock me up! Please cum inside me!"

"Akeno-chan! I'm cumming!" Naruko moaned, furiously bucking her hips as she held onto Akeno's leg.

"I am too, Naru-chan!" Akeno groaned back, looking up at her beloved.

"Rias-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

The night sky was filled with orgasmic cries as the four lovebirds reached her climax.

…

Naruto and Naruko were on the bench, kissing each other while Rias and Akeno gave him a double paizuri. Their eyes hazy with lust, they gave a sharp cry as he came again, staining their faces and hair with his love.

The two watched with lust as they began to lick it off of each other, and his cock twitched in arousal. Naruko, who wanted to taste her brother's essence, walked over to them, and began licking them as well.

She bent over while licking their tits, giving Naruto a full view of her wet, naked lips.

His eyes then went up as he saw the three women staring at him with lewd, hopeful expressions.

It was going to be a long night for them, and as Devils, they wanted to live their lives to the fullest.

 **OMAKE END**

* * *

 **Released: Thursday, April 2, 2020**


	4. Consequences - Three House Summit

**Author's Notes:** None to be had, except look out for the next update after this one. And I changed Miu's name to Myuu.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, High School, and any other crossover that will appear.

 **Special thanks** to Lucius Walker for the beta. Additional special thanks to Amenoosa for accepting my commission to draw Naruto and Naruko's appearances for this story.

Stay safe out there, and enjoy the show!

 **LW** : Here is my KoFi account. Please feel free to contact me (contact info in the page) whenever you want about any questions, comments, concerns. Many thanks, and please stay safe.

ko-fi luciuswalker (obviously just remove the spaces)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04: Consequences - Three House Summit**_

* * *

 **[ Makai, Lilith (Capital of the Satan Territory), Grand Hall ]**

Azazel, the Governor-General and Leader of the Grigori, held back a weary sigh.

Once a pacifistic Angel many centuries ago from the Fifth Heaven, he was the lead researcher on Sacred Gears. Despite being rather laid-back, he was (and still is) a charismatic and endearing leader, who properly led his colleagues. Even for an Angel, he was very compassionate, doing whatever he could to help those in need.

What got him and his followerings kicked out of Heaven was his fondness for breasts, with the final straw being caught having an orgy in the Human World. As punishment, he and his followers became a Fallen Angel from their creator, God of the Bible.

It was after that incident that he needed to lay low, which led him to the only Omega-class Devil in history: the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, and his wife, Eva. One thing led to another, and he ended up being trained by the powerful Devil and the female half-Angel, as well as becoming one of his most trusted friends. All the ass-kickings led to progress, and years later, Azazel was strong enough to protect his fellow brethren from the Angels and Devils. Shortly afterwards he created the Grigori, the Fallen Angels' organization, in an unclaimed territory in Makai far from the Devils, and became its Governor-General.

Despite him and his fellow brethren getting kicked out of Heaven, his greatest shame was losing so many of his people during the Great War. In the battle between the Three Factions, the Fallen Angels were the ones that took the most damage, and were the first to retreat due to Azazel desperately trying to keep them alive.

Ironically enough, when he looked back, it was most likely the Two Heavenly Dragons that saved his kind. When the said dragons entered the battlefield, the three sides briefly came together to fight back against the two terrible beasts, with the leaders of the factions destroying their bodies, and sealing their souls into Sacred Gears. It was due to this event that prompted Azazel and the Grigori to renew their research into Sacred Gears, creating the first Artificial Sacred Gear, along with other similar artifacts.

The Great War ended with the death of the God of the Bible and the original Four Satans. Now that he thought about even deeper, this was also the reason why his kind still existed to this day, since with the war being concluded, the Three Factions had formed a shaky truce, with all sides mutually unwilling to continue fighting due to their enormous loss. While this did not mean their hostilities had vanished, outright battles had at least grinded to a halt, save for the occasional conflicts over the countless millennia.

The Great War took place many millennia ago, but to this day, it still felt like yesterday when he helped bring down the Two Dragons. It was honestly hard to believe even right now that he was at the Three House Summit, sitting in the council chambers peacefully (relatively speaking) with the rest of the Devil hierarchy, talking about matters that concerned the Devil race as a whole.

Along with the small legion of Grigori soldiers, he had Raynare and Kalawarner by his side. Mittelt could've come, but she was bedridden after the incident due to a short-tempered female Uzumaki. Dohnaseek would've also been here as well (in chains, that is), but he was quite busy being in a coma.

Getting beaten to a bloody pulp by the Uzumaki twins, followed by getting incinerated by the Power of Destruction and Holy Lightning the following day tends to do that.

Azazel sighed, sitting lazily in his chair, his feet propped up on the table in front of him. This earned him disapproving looks, but he didn't care. Just because he was invited doesn't mean that he was going to conform to their standards. Being trained by his old friend Sparda, Azazel was strong enough to fend off one of the Four Satans. Besides, he was mainly in the Three House Summit for curiosity, and would have declined the invitation if he so wished.

The Three House Summit was overseen by the Devil Council consisting of old Advisors and headed by the Four Great Satans: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus; and participated by the Houses of Gremory, Sitri, and Phenex.

There was Sirzechs of the House of Gremory, who holds the title of Lucifer, is one of the leaders of the Four Great Satans, who is in charge of Domestic Affairs. Holding the equally sought out title of being Grayfia's husband, he is the source of envy for many demons of both sex. With his handsome face, crimson hair, and blue-green eyes, his looks seemed to outshine his black and golden armor on his upper chest.

Then there was Ajuka of the House of Astaroth, who currently holds the title of Beelzebub, is the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department. He is the creator of the Evil Piece system and the Rating Games, making him another legend amongst demons. Much like his friend Sirzechs, his beauty and his intelligence is another source of envy for devils everywhere, with his slicked-back green hair matching his green robes. His light, blue eyes would seemingly pierce the darkness, giving hope for others, while inspiring fear to his enemies.

Third on the hierarchy of importance in the council was the one that holds the title of Leviathan, Serafall of the House of Sitri. Despite her appearance as a young woman with black hair tied into twin tails, pink eyes, and with a child-like body with contradicting large breasts, she is in charge of Foreign Affairs, and has her own TV show. While she usually dons on a magical girl outfit, which further adds to her childlike appearance, she was currently wearing her formal attire, which consisted of a dark, green dress shirt with a long, pink tie, followed by a black skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes.

Finally, there sat Falbium of the House of Glasya-Labolas, who is the wielder of the title of Asmodeus. Despite being in charge of MIlitary Affairs and being the greatest tactician in Makai, he is known to also being a lazy sloth. A tall man with a bald head and a goatee on his chin, he was in a black and silver armor with a purple cape. He looked absolutely bored with this meeting, which wasn't new to those that knew the devil.

The heads of Houses sat on the sides from where the Four Satans were, with the Gremory's and Azazel's group on one side, and Phenex and Sitri on the other. Lord Zeoticus Gremory and Lady Venelana Gremory, Lord Fuegis Phenex and Lady Layla Phenex, and Lord Caenum Sitri and Lady Sera Sitri headed their own tables. Grayfia was at the Gremory table, next to Venelana's [Queen] who Venelana brought with her. Riser was sulking at the Phenex table, with his [Queen] Yubelluna and Ravel looking nervous. Sona was at the Sitri table, alongside her [Queen] Tsubaki.

Sona Sitri was also Kuoh Academy's Student Council President, and the fourth most popular girl at the school, just behind Rias, Akeno, and Naruko in that order. She was a young, bespectacled woman with black hair in a short bob cut, violet eyes, and a slim figure, which was covered by her Kuoh Academy school uniform. Like Rias, she is an heiress to her House when their older siblings became Satan. As mentioned previously, she was the President of her school organization, her Pawn had a Dragon-type Sacred Gear, with their respective [Queens] being former members of important clans in the supernatural world.

' _Everyone of importance is here…'_ Azazel thought, feeling the nervousness of the three Fallen Angel girls. _'But I never thought Venelana-chan would bring her [Queen] here.'_

Venelana's [Queen] was as beautiful as her master. She had thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair, with brown eyes, fair skin, and a voluptuous body with J-cup breasts. She also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), wears red lipstick, and has a large witch's hat on her head. Her attire was a risqué version of the typical witch's garb, having a diamond-shaped opening that exposed a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the navel of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Additionally, she wore an elongated black loincloth, and black thigh-high boots with heels.

' _The Dragon Witch Queen, Irene Belserion…'_ Azazel sighed before eying one group in particular. _'We better start soon, lest the Gremory girl faints on the spot. She looks exhausted.'_

Unlike her fellow, fresh-looking Devils Sona and Riser, Rias Gremory looked like Hell, pardoning the pun. The hastily-applied makeup barely hid the bags beneath her dull, lifeless eyes, her beautiful, crimson hair having lost some of its luster. She looked as if she barely got any sleep, and looked as if she was on the verge of crying. Overall, it was clear to see that she wanted to be anywhere but where she was now.

A mere shell of her former self, the rest of her peerage were concerned and were on high alert, since their King was currently unable to properly defend herself. Her [Queen] Akeno looked the same, save for the smaller bags forming below her bloodshot eyes, also indicating a lack of proper sleep. She also seemed to be on edge, looking ready to snap at any moment at the drop of a pin. Thankfully, Ram and Rem were on either side of the group, watching over them dutifully.

Sirzechs sighed upon seeing the state of his dear little sister, before turning to the others. "Right, now that we're all here, let us begin-"

"Hold on a minute!" Azazel said, raising his hand. "If I may, Lord Lucifer?"

"What is it now, Azazel?" Sirzechs asked dryly. Some of the Devils in the room looked annoyed by the interruption, whereas Raynare and Kalawarner looked nervous. "The sooner we start, the quicker we can leave, right?"

Azazel smirked, before looking upwards at the rafters and large metal pipes hanging from the ceiling. "I see you guys decided to join us after all!"

Alarmed, the others quickly looked up at the rafters. Upon a closer look, they saw several individuals sitting lazily on the pipes and planks, with the most notable ones having blonde hair, whisker-marks, and glowing blue eyes that looked down at the meeting with annoyance.

"Well gee, thanks asshole!" Naruko growled while hanging upside down.

"Ah! It's Naru-chan and Naru-chan!" Serafall squealed, and waved at them. "Hi~!"

"What?!" Akeno stood up in shock, staring at her childhood friends.

"How did they-?" Grayfia wondered, before scowling at Azazel. "You told them, didn't you?"

Azazel smirked as he shrugged. "I might have mentioned it in passing."

"Might, he says." Naruto countered, flipping him off. "How cute, dattebayo."

"I was trying to keep them out of it. Ah well." Sirzechs sighed in resignation and shouted up at them. "Is Mio and Myuu with you two?"

In response, the twin tailed girls popped their heads from behind the planks.

"Hi, Sirzechs-sama." Myuu greeted, laughing nervously. "Excuse us for the intrusion."

"Oh-ho! Oppai!" Issei suddenly yelled, pointing at the two twintailed girls. "And two beauties!" he added towards Rin and Sakura.

"Geh!" Rin grunted, unnerved by the perverted look on Issei's face. "That's the so-called Harem King? No thank you!"

"Mio and Myuu!" Koneko whispered, looking confused. "But why?"

"That's fine. I was going to visit and tell you all something important. Now that you're here, please stay after we've concluded here." Sirzechs told them.

"Got it!" Mio replied, while sharing a nervous look with Myuu.

"Wait, why is Mio-chan and Myuu-chan with Naruto and Naruko?" Akeno asked, narrowing her eyes before noticing the other girls. "And who are they?!"

"We're-" Hinata started to say before Satsuki covered her mouth.

"Later!" she hissed at her.

"I will inform you afterwards, Akeno." Sirzechs said, before adding, "And I suggest you focus, Riser. Whatever problems you have with the twins, save it for later."

Riser was glaring at the twins above. He huffed in defiance, before returning his focus on the meeting. Ravel looked wearily at the twins, remembering how most of her Peerage-mates were dismantled by their power in the previous Rating Game. Yubelluna, however, looked as if she didn't want to be in the same room as the twins, shivering badly at the memory of her defeat.

"Ne ne! Why don't you all come on down?" Serafall asked brightly to the twins above. "It can't be any fun being up there!"

"We're good!" Naruto said, waving his hand. "Continue on."

"Now that won't do, children. Come down immediately." Venelana suddenly called to them, making the twins sweat. "You don't have to be with any particular group. Let us see you."

"..."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven-"

"All right, all right, we're coming! Geez!" Naruko squeaked quickly, with Naruto groaning loudly.

A few moments later, Naruto and Naruko used gravity spells and dropped down, followed by Mio and Myuu, Hinata and Satsuki, then Rin and Sakura. Kuroka wasn't with them, due to still being the Underworld's Most Wanted SS-class criminal. She still needed to have her name cleared by the twins' investigation before coming out into the open.

"Good." Venelana said with a smile as the twins' group walked towards Azazel's table. "You can introduce us to your friends afterwards." She said, eying Hinata, Satsuki, Rin, and Sakura. "We've already stalled long enough."

As for Rias, a little spark of light returned to her eyes upon hearing her beloved twins' names. She looked over, tears flowing from her eyes to see the twins. She wanted to call out to them, but she couldn't. Memories of her failures and regret came to the surface, causing her to choke up, missing the quick glance the twins gave her.

"Rias, please." Akeno murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Focus on the meeting for now. We can try and speak to them later."

Rias sniffled and nodded, wiping back her tears.

"Hey, you!" Issei suddenly shouted, with Kiba holding him back. "Get over here and apologize to the President, or I'll make you sorry!"

Naruto stopped, gave him a deadpan stare. His hand twitched, as if summoning Brynhildr. He decided against it and responded with a middle finger, making the Red Dragon Emperor steam and struggle against Kiba. The blond snorted, before joining his sister and their Peerages at Azazel's table.

"Knock it off, Issei! Now's not the time!" Kiba hissed at him, keeping him back. "Your actions are embarrassing the President!"

Issei growled, but relented, jerking his arm away from the swordsman. Kiba scowled at that motion and shook his head.

"Your control over your Servants leaves much to be desired, young Gremory. Same as you, young Phenex." One of the elders stated, looking at the young Devils with disapproval. "Out of the three of you, young Sitri is doing a better job."

Sona looked away with a neutral expression. She knew it wasn't something to take pride in, given the circumstances. Right now, she was more troubled by Rias's behavior. As a childhood friend of Rias's, she knew that she was very close to Akeno and the twins, so losing the golden twins was a huge blow to her. Considering her investigations and the Rating Game she watched alongside her [Queen] Shinra Tsubaki, the event had broken her friend/rival. And now there was this meeting, and from the sound of it, the higher-ups were not happy with how things have transpired from the reports.

"If we're done with the formalities, shall we begin?" Ajuka asked wearily before whispering to Sirzechs. "Oi, aren't those two Angels?" He whispered, looking at Hinata and Satsuki. "I don't see their halos."

"Yes, but since they're with the twins, it's alright as long as they don't cause trouble." Sirzechs whispered back, before saying. "Rias. Sona. Step forward please?"

The two heiresses stepped to the front, with Sona striding forward and Rias shuffling her feet. Sona looked up at the Satans in confusion, while Rias was looking down, unwilling to look into the eyes of those that run Makai.

"When one looks at the surface, you two have done well in retaining your shared territory of Kuoh Academy, despite a few hiccups. However, we do have questions stemming from your reports, as well as issues that nearly completely compromised our world." Sirzechs recited, with the reports in front of them and the other Satans. "Starting with the Fallen Angels' invasion of Kuoh Academy, in your territory."

Raynare and Kalawarner shook like maracas, while Azazel sighed loudly at that.

"Like I keep telling you all, it wasn't supposed to be an invasion." He grumbled, sinking into his chair.

"Yet as the leader of the Fallen Angels, they are your responsibility regardless." Ajuka shot back, causing Azazel to mope.

"He's not wrong." Satsuki grinned to the side.

"I do have one question: How are they still alive? I thought the bastard and Naruko-chan dealt with them?" Issei whispered while glaring at Raynare and Kalawarner.

"Obviously we'll find out soon." Koneko growled at him, resisting the urge to deck the boy for calling Naruto a bastard again. "So shut the hell up and listen, pervert."

Raynare noticed Issei glaring at her, and returned the favor right back with an unamused death glare. She was about to say something when Naruto elbowed her, making her pout.

Sirzechs sighed. "Back on track, please. Sona, according to your report, you discovered the presence of Fallen Angels for a while now. So how is it that Rias discovered their existence a couple weeks later? Why haven't you informed her the moment you found out?"

Rias perked up at that and stared at Sona in shock and confusion.

"Because I wanted to get my facts in order. My own report stated that I only suspected there were Fallen Angels in Kuoh Town. I needed to investigate further so resources would not be wasted. And…" Sona adjusted her glasses and looked at Rias. "I didn't want Rias or I going on a wild goose chase if my suspicions were wrong."

"I see. Understandable." Sirzechs nodded and turned his attention to his little sister. "Rias, when you found out about the Fallen Angels yourself, why haven't you informed Sona about this?"

Rias flinched and looked away. "Sona managed the daytime affairs, and I handled the night, in which that was the time the Fallen Angels were more active. I didn't want to trouble Sona with it, especially when they weren't targeting us. I thought my Peerage and I could deal with it if they did."

"So basically, you were going to leave them alone unless they threatened one of you?" Sirzech gaped at her and shook his head. "Oh Rias…"

"That's so dumb." Raynare facepalmed and mumbled. "I was literally disguised as a student from a school nearby…in the daytime…in your territory!"

"Just because we're Fallen Angels, doesn't mean that we have the same weaknesses as you Devils." Kalawarner muttered under her breath. "I mean, if it was another threat, you would be putting your clients in danger."

"Regardless, you two should really focus on communication." Ajuka said dryly. "Fallen Angels are a big deal with the ceasefire and all."

"That's right!" Serafall agreed reproachfully. "You do have each other! Especially you, Rias-tan! Sona-tan there to help you with whatever you need! Work together with her!"

"Calm yourself, Serafall." Sirzechs chided the Leviathan.

"Mou, onee-san." Sona mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Well that explains the lack of rush towards that issue." Naruto muttered to his group. "It wasn't that she was ignoring us - she had no intention of confronting them completely."

"Yeah. But Rias was suddenly interested when…oh." Naruko groaned and glanced at Asia. "Goddammit. That explains it."

"Explains what?" Myuu inquired, looking from Naruko to Asia.

"Later." Naruko whispered back.

"Continuing on…" Sirzechs said as he flipped a page. "It's concerning how you acquired your only [Pawn]. But first," He turned to Azazel. "What was your interest in young Issei?"

Azazel sighed and ruffled his hair. "You know me. I research and keep tabs on Sacred Gears. I received a powerful reading, and sent a scout to investigate. The report came back with a reading that he might be holding a powerful Sacred Gear. I was intrigued, so I ordered Raynare here to only _observe_ the kid since Kuoh Town was Devil territory. She did, but…" He glanced in amusement at a sweating and embarrassed Raynare. "Under no circumstance did I order his execution. I only wanted to know what Sacred Gear he had, and I couldn't do that if he was dead."

"I see." Sirzechs nodded with narrowed eyes at Raynare. "So why did you kill him?"

"Raynare, would you care to tell the good man?" Azazel asked, a little mischief in his eyes.

Raynare felt small. "I…well…" She sweated bullets as all eyes were on her now, and swallowed. "Trust me, I did not want to kill the kid-."

"Then why did you?!" Issei shouted at her. "How could you do-"

"BECAUSE I HAD NO CHOICE, YOU USELESS WASTE OF SPACE!" Raynare shrieked with sharp teeth, dropping all nervousness and was quite pissed at the Red Dragon Emperor interrupting her. "I wasn't supposed to make contact with you! I received an order to kill you from Azazel-sama, only to find out later that the order didn't come from him! I ended up blackmailed by that asshole Dohnaseek to do Kobabiel's bidding, and I was cut off from Azazel-sama! So fuck off!"

"Calm down!" Kalawarner scolded her as she held her back.

"...I think she really hates him." Sakura giggled, shifting from her 'Dark' form and back again.

"We were both set up." Kalawarner clarified, applying a sleeper hold on Raynare. "I too was on a mission that was given to me by Azazel-sama, only it wasn't from him. And it wasn't just the two of us."

"Those were some within my inner circle that don't share my appreciation for Sacred Gears, especially those that aren't wielded by our fellow Fallen Angels. It was because of this incident that I learned that one of my Cadres Kobabiel had betrayed me, using his own personal followers to undermine my authority." Azazel explained directly to the Satans, who looked concerned.

"So the warmonger of the Grigori finally had enough of you." Sirzechs surmised, knowing the mentioned Fallen Angel quite well by reputation. "Should we be concerned?"

Azazel grimaced. "I tried to have him detained when I called him out, but he got away after the whole incident. Once we locate him, he'll be dealt with."

"He's probably sent you guys to capture him." Satsuki whispered to the twins.

Naruto snorted. "Only if he's stupid enough to show."

"So what did you want with me?" Issei questioned, a scowl on his face.

"Simple my boy. To see what Sacred Gear you had, and what your intentions were at the time. Nothing more, nothing less." Azazel replied lazily and waved him off. "We'll talk more some other time."

Issei bristled and waved his fist at the Fallen Angel. "Wait, we're not finished-!"

"Quiet, Issei!" Akeno suddenly yelled, her eyes burning into him and making him blanch. "Sorry." She added, quickly bowing to the Satans.

"So much for decorum, eh Sirzechs?" Ajuka chuckled with a bit of snide.

"Right." Sirzechs sighed before continuing, focusing on his little sister. "Rias, Akeno, how did you come to know about Issei and his Gear at the time?"

Seeing that Rias was suddenly in no condition to speak, Akeno spoke up. "When the Fallen Angels came around, we suspected they were after someone in town. It is well known that they had an interest in Sacred Gears." She paused to shoot a glare at Azazel, who just held his hands up in mock surrender. "Then, Koneko-chan sensed that one of the students had a dormant Gear. And that student turned out to be Issei."

"I only knew because I punched him and his friends out of the girls' locker room." Koneko added in annoyance. "They were hiding out in one of the lockers for their usual _activities_." She growled at the last part.

"I already apologized for that." Issei whined with a comedemic teary face.

"It means nothing when you keep doing it." Koneko countered coolly.

"We suspected that Issei was holding a powerful Gear, so we had Yuuto, Koneko, Naru-" Akeno casted a quick glance at the twins. "Naru-kun and Naru-chan keep tabs on him."

"Without an explanation to any of us." Naruto clarified, with Koneko and Kiba nodding in agreement. "We weren't told about his Gear or about the Fallen Angels until after Rias revived him."

"Interesting strategy." Falbium spoke with a raised eyebrow. "And he was killed by young Raynare there. So where were your pieces at the time of this murder? And," He raised his hand to silence Akeno. "I want young Rias to answer."

Akeno flinched and looked worryingly at Rias, who was shaking.

"Rias, answer the question." Zeoticus said, frowning at his daughter from his position.

"They," Rias audibly swallowed. "They all had clients to attend to. I've managed to have my familiar get my flyer to him so that he could summon me. It was given to him a day before his "date" with Raynare. I…never expected Issei to get killed. He was lucky to summon me as he did."

"It shouldn't have happened if you ask me." Ajuka said, propping his head with his arms. "If you knew that he possessed a powerful Gear, and Fallen Angels were flapping about, one would obviously prioritize in securing him. One doesn't not need to be dead in order to become a Reincarnated Devil."

"Pretty much common knowledge." Mio muttered, with Myuu nodding in agreement.

"That's right! When Sona-tan reincarnated Saji-tan, he wasn't dead! He just joined the student council!" Serafall added, causing Sona to groan in embarrassment. "I say the way you've gotten your [Pawns] was the complete opposite of each other!"

"Nevertheless, it is still in bad taste." Falbium drawled, flipping through some paper. "And considering what we know about your [Pawn], reining him in was a simple task unto itself. Something about…desiring a harem?"

"He and his buddies were pretty open about that, dattebane." Naruko quipped in annoyance. "Too open to the point of cringe."

"Aw come on- Naruko-senpai"

"Indeed." Riser spoke up with a nonchalant hand wave. "He even cried upon seeing mine." He sneered as a shot to the Red Dragon Emperor.

"I'll make you cry like I did at your party you-!"

"Riser and Issei, that is enough." Sirzechs cut around them sharply. "That will come later, so settle down. Any additional outbursts will result in punishment. Understand?" At their nods, Sirzechs continued. "Good. Now then, onto the incident at hand. Not only were there three Fallen Angels in your territory, but a Stray Exorcist as well, which leads to Asia here."

"Shame. I'll save my questions about his Pieces for later." Ajuka muttered so only his fellow Satans could hear.

Asia flinched as all eyes were on her now. She panicked as she looked around for support, not expecting the attention to be on someone like her. Worse, they were now on the subject of the individual that she originally came to Kuoh with; someone she still has nightmares about. She then jumped when Raynare loudly pretended to puke, drawing attention to her instead.

"Freed Sellzen." Azazel said, looking irked as he folded his arms. "From what I've recently learned about him, he was one of many test-tube babies from the Sigurd Institution, an organization with the Church. Their goal is to create a descendant of Sigurd who can properly use the Demonic Sword Gram. Freed was one of them, and he didn't turn out so well, making him a wanted criminal."

Naruto stared at him and scoffed. "Well, that explains a lot. He must have been one of the more defective ones. The Church must be desperate for a wielder of Gram if they made someone like him."

"No wonder Kokabiel fancied that battle-manic psychopath." Kalawarner growled, her eye twitching at the unpleasantness of the man in question. "He never believed in God, making him more of a fake exorcist on top of being a Stray. He was forced on us by Kokabiel to make sure we follow his will and get the job done."

"We never wanted him around, especially after what he tried to do to Asia-chan." Raynare growled out. "He even tried to get sex out of me just because he saved me from the Gremory Heiress. He's disgusting and vulgar! The sooner he's dead the better-!"

"Raynare, calm down." Azazel chided her before she went on a rant. "You can get your revenge later."

Raynare huffed and turned her head away. Right now, she wanted to be next to Asia, a girl she considered her little sister. When she saw her distressed, she purposefully made those puking sounds to ease the attention off her.

Falbium shook his head before reading off a file. "The first recorded encounter with him was after he killed Issei's client. He assaulted and wounded Issei, and even his assistant Asia at the time. Rias and the rest of her Peerage arrived, only to pull Issei out when Fallen Angels started to converge. Rias Gremory, why wasn't the exorcist dealt with before his backup arrived?"

"I wasn't sure of the number of Fallen Angels that Stray Exorcist had coming to his aid, so I made the decision to have everyone retreat before they arrived. Issei wanted to bring Asia with us, but we couldn't because Asia-chan wasn't a part of my Peerage yet." Rias explained, feeling guilty. "My first priority was saving my Peerage."

Raynare growled at her. "Oh how noble of you! Leaving Asia-chan with an obviously unstable asshole! I heard what happened from the filth himself! How he gloated about putting holes in that boy before nearly having his way with Asia-chan! Had Naruto and Naruko not stayed behind, who knows what would've happened!"

"Wait, what?" Rias asked, looking from the twins to Raynare. "Impossible! They came back with me!"

"About that." Naruto said, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "When you transported us out, my sister and I used a Shadow Clone Substitution to stay behind at the last second. The clones went with you by the way. We tried to kill Freed, but we had to fight off a few Fallen Angels as he slipped away in the portal they made. We secured Asia and kept her at our place, until she wandered off and got captured."

Asia nodded to confirm it was true.

"And the rest is history, with what happened at the Church and all. Next time Sellzen shows up, when I get my hands on him, I'm crushing his fucking skull." Naruko declared, clenching her fist.

"Naruko, language." Grayfia chided the blonde, receiving a sour raspberry in return.

"And so, Naru-tan, Naru-tan, Yuuto-tan, Koneko-tan, and Issei-tan headed off to the Church by themselves to mount a rescue. And Rias-tan and Akeno-tan followed soon after. Still…" Serafall frowned as she leaned forward. "Why wasn't Sona-tan told about this? There's nothing about this in her report!"

"I only learned that that incident was concluded a day after the rogue Fallen Angels met their… _demise_." Sona said, adjusting her glasses as she side-eyed Raynare and Kalawarner. "During a game of chess."

"Speak of, how are they still alive?! I thought you said you'd kill them after Naruko-senpai knocked them out of church!" Issei said, pointing at Naruto.

"I said we would _deal_ with them, and we did." Naruto replied, giving him the stink-eye.

Akeno narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"A little backstory first before we answer. Some of our clients led us to information about our future targets: the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja Clan, and the Japan-sect Hero Clan." Naruko recited, with Zeoticus and Venelana nodding in understanding; and the Four Satans eyes widening at the name-drops. "One new client in particular summoned the both of us for recreational activities in Tokyo. He was hiding who he was, but he could tell from his restrained power level and personality. That man," she pointed at Azazel. "Was him."

Azazel shrugged nonchalantly. "Guilty as charged."

"Azazel summoned you?! How did he get your seal?!" Rias asked in a panic.

"My main Familiar got lost and he found her. She gave him my flyer." Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. "When we get summoned to new clients, it's always a risk."

Azazel nodded in agreement. "I just wanted to get a feel for the descendants of Sparda at the time. They called me out on being a Fallen Angel, and I didn't hide anything. I periodically gave them information they need, in exchange for future favors."

Akeno bristled at this. "What did you have them do?! What did you want from them?!"

"To help them, for the memory of my old friend Sparda and their Uzumaki ancestors whom I've known quite well. That and I want to see how far they go with their Sacred Gears. They know this of course." Azazel replied, while giving a thumbs-up to the twins. "If it makes you feel better, I had them around for recreational activities in the Human World."

"We could've told you two, but he summoned us outside of Kuoh; and showed us the seal of Sparda, a mark showing that he could be trusted." Naruko said while summoning a small magic crest with the seal of Sparda. "The question we gained from him was quite generous."

Naruto nodded and took over. "Azazel had summoned us during the whole incident, and we told him what was going on. He was pretty shocked to hear that the Hyoudou brat was killed. Hell, it was so bad that he went back to Makai instead of finishing up a game of Poker. Afterward, he called us while we were storming the church, calling in a favor. He wanted Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt alive for interrogation."

"He called just in time, because I almost crushed Dohnaseek's head, and Mittelt was playing the whole of a puny Fallen Angel." Naruko added with a giggle.

Kalawarner groaned and facepalmed. "You threw her through several trees after smashing her in the ground…twice! Not only that, she crashed into me and we went through a nearby building! Even if she wasn't bedridden in the hospital, she'll be too traumatized to come."

"Did you all insult her?" Rin spoke up with a knowing look. "Called her something that doesn't bear repeating?"

Kalawarner sighed in annoyance. "...Yes."

"Well, there you go." Rin smirked and gave the peace sign to Naruko, who giggled.

"And Ray-tan?" Serafall asked, with Raynare gaining a tick-mark at the nickname.

"Uppercutted out of the church while begging for her life." Koneko piped up, causing more tick-marks to form on Raynare. "With Naru-senpai saying they'll deal with her."

"And you have?" Sirzechs asked the twins.

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "We tagged the girls for Azazel to pick up. Despite what we did, they were left in one piece."

"Yeah, with a tree branch up my ass." Raynare growled to herself. "The only good thing was that Asia-chan was revived, I returned to normal, and Kokabiel never got Twilight Healing."

"But you said you wanted Twilight Healing!" Issei accused her. "You literally ripped it out of her-!"

"AND I RATHER NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WHEN DOHNASEEK DOPED ME, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU-!" Raynare screamed, her eyes turning red and black wings appearing before feeling a chop to the back of her neck. "Ack!"

"Yade yade daze." Kalawarner sighed as she caught her knocked out, swirling-eyed friend. "When Kokabiel gave us the order to take the Sister's Twilight Healing, Raynare put her foot down. She actually turned against Kokabiel's orders until Dohnaseek injected her with something that turned her into someone she's not. She managed to return to normal thanks to Azazel-sama after Naruko-san punched her out of the church."

Azazel nodded and sighed. "It was an experimental serum that brings out the worst, dark impulses of an individual. It came from a Sacred Gear that my R&D department was researching, and after seeing what it did the hard way, I ordered all traces of the serum destroyed so it couldn't be used. Sadly, the one I ordered to dispose of it was buying what Kokabiel was selling."

"I see. Thank you for clearing that up. Plus, the way you describe the serum is similar to another incident we're looking into. That's neither here nor there, but we would like to talk to you about that later." Ajuka said after jolting down some notes. "However, we do have a concern regarding Asia's status with the church prior to her revival. It could mean trouble for us if she was still considered part of the Church and she was revived."

"Hey, what do you mean by-" Issei started to say angrily.

"Asia's Sacred Gear was highly valued by the Church, up until she healed someone who she thought was human. After she healed him, it was later discovered that the man she healed was a Devil. From what I've heard, they figuratively crucified and condemned her like a heretic, and all for her Twilight Healing being indiscriminate when healing. In the end, the Church banished her." Kalawarner explained, and lifted up Raynare. "Raynare learned about it and put the former Sister under her protection. It's probably the reason why Kokabiel blackmailed her."

"Banished, eh? That's fine. If Asia Argento was reincarnated as a Devil while still under the Church's employ, it would've caused problems. Count yourself lucky, Rias Gremory." Ajuka said, the redhead flinching. "You're off the hook for that at least."

"Oi, Naru-nii." Naruko whispered, raising a hand to his ear as she leaned in close. "That story about Asia-chan healing a Devil, only for her to get banished. You don't think…?"

"Shit. It's that prick Diodora Astaroth. It has to be. If so, we got him." Naruto whispered back, looking peeved. "After we're done here, let's get in touch with Saint Alearia tomorrow."

"You know the Church's Maiden of the Sword?" Myuu asked, butting in and looking surprised. "She's a legend."

"Yeah, a legend that the Church doesn't appreciate." Naruto muttered. "Especially after looking into the cases that are similar to Asia's story we just heard."

"Wait a minute. Was Rias interested in Asia because of her Sacred Gear after hearing about it; which is why she finally acted?" Mio asked, wide-eyed.

"Hey Mio-chan, why would you repeat the thing _I'm trying to avoid thinking right now?_ " Naruto growled, eye twitching.

Mio didn't back down. "But still-!"

"Right, now that we got that incident out of the way," Ajuka drawled, with Sirzechs sighing. "Toujou Koneko, Kiba Yuuto…and Naruto and Naruko. Please step forward."

Rias sweated nervously as her Pieces (and former Pieces) looked surprised.

"Wait, shouldn't I be up there?" Issei questioned, confused as he made to move forward. "I mean, the bastard Uzumaki and Naruko-chan aren't with us anymore."

Akeno put a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him. "The Lord Satans did not ask for you. Wait here until you're called upon."

"But Akeno-san-" Issei protested, but winced when Akeno dug her nails into his shoulder. "Akeno-san, you're hurting me!"

"I'll do worse if you don't obey!" She growled, lightning arcing on her hand. "So shut it!"

Meanwhile, a baffled Naruto and Naruko looked at each other, then at a curious Kiba and Koneko. They shrugged and walked from their positions, facing the Satans. At the same time, Sona backed away, figuring that she wasn't needed for now, and gave a curt nod to the twins. They nodded back as Rias shifted back a little. Naruto and Kiba then fistbumped each other, and Naruko patted Koneko's head.

"Yo. Yuuto. Are you doing all right?" Naruto asked, grinning with his fellow blond.

Kiba shrugged. "Not bad. Things have been boring lately without you two around, but we're managing."

Naruto nodded. "Pretty much."

"How are ya, kitty cat?" Naruko cooed, scratching behind her hidden ears.

"Fine." Koneko said and sniffed, narrowing her eyes for a bit. Before Naruko could ask, she gestured over to the others. "New friends?"

Naruko nodded. "Pretty much. We'll tell ya later."

"Now that your reunion is done, we have some questions for the four of you. Before we do, I request that none of you look towards your Rias and Akeno, as I want your honest opinions." Sirzechs said, with the said [King] and [Queen] looking disheartened. "Rest assured that you will not be punished by us or them for speaking your mind. This is more for Yuuto and Koneko than the twins. Are we clear?" The foursome looked at each other before nodding in confirmation. "Good. Now, I have a couple questions regarding Rias's newest [Pawn] Issei. What are your immediate thoughts and assessment on him?"

Naruto and Naruko sweatdropped, with Kiba rubbing the back of his head while Koneko's eye twitched. Issei gaped in shock, looking from the Satans to the others.

"And be honest." Serafall added brightly. "Don't hold back now-"

"He's a pervert who needs to stay out of the girls' locker room.." Koneko instantly answered.

"An annoyance. When he's not perving on boobs." Naruko scoffed. "At least he's able to get to his clients."

"He's not that bad," Kiba said nervously before adding. "He's just too distracted by women's breasts, which hampers his awareness."

"A brat with an unhealthy habit of invading girls' privacies." Naruto added, ignoring the death glare he was receiving. "Also, pure cringe among other things."

"Shut up!" Issei retorted, shaking his fist at him, but winced when he felt a spark of lightning from Akeno.

"Hmph. Says a lot when the others have such a low opinion of-" Riser started to say before getting whack upside the head by his mother. "Oof!"

Issei tried to protest again, but Akeno zapped him again to shut him up.

"Seems that the Boosted Gear always goes to the more interesting individuals." Ajuka noted with a raised eyebrow. "And we have records of reincarnated Dragon-type Longinus users who went on to great things, and held to a high standard. So, how good is this new user? Does he hold up?"

"Aside from having demonic power lower than a child, being barely able to fly, and incapable of teleporting, I say he holds up…as long as he continues to rely on Promotion and his Boosted Gear." Naruto said, grinning as Issei to fume and the Satans to frown.

"Sure, the two weeks training ensured he could fight on par with the fried chicken's Pieces, but apparently his fluke victory against the fried chicken caused him to get a big head." Naruko added, her eye twitching and shrugged. "Guess our former [King] and [Queen] made a great investment and all that, considering the aftermath."

"Rias Gremory." Falbium suddenly asked. "Remind us again, for how long did you have Hyoudou as your [Pawn]?"

"...For a month." Rias answered. "But you must understand-"

Falbium cut across her. "You trained your Peerage for two weeks to prepare for your Rating Game with Riser Phenex. Did his demonic power increase? Can he fly and teleport now?" He asked and eyed Riser, who was listening intently.

Rias was panicking on the inside. She knew that Issei lacked the essentials of being a Devil. She knew this, yet she had her Peerage assist Issei in further unlocking the power of his Boosted Gear. She was so focused on training her newest asset to help her Peerage defeat Riser that she foregone everything (and everyone) else.

"I…I…no." She stuttered, trying hard not to panic. "But he improved enough to-"

"Rias Gremory. Boosted Gear or not, a Devil without their essential skills is not worth an investment. After all, a Gear doesn't not make one invincible. Your brother, as well as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, are powerful Devils without Gears." Ajuka stated seriously. "Despite that, I do commend your [Pawn] for defeating a [King] despite those setbacks. Thankfully he isn't the Heir to the House of Phenex, otherwise we should be concerned. Nevertheless, it shows complacency on his part."

Riser growled at the jab towards his pride, and growled some more when Naruto and Naruko sniggered.

Ajuka snorted. "But back to your [Pawn], Rias. Considering he has the Boosted Gear, how many Pieces was he worth?"

"Eight Pieces." Rias answered, drawing gasps from most of the older Devils in the room, with Ram and Rem giving her stink-eyes.

Naruko gaped at her. "Oh my god, are you serious?! No wonder Rem and Ram were pissed for weeks!"

"All of them?" Sirzechs asked in disbelief. "You used _all of them_?!"

"I figured you had to use more Pieces to revive him since Raynare killed him, but all eight?" Ajuka asked incredulously, and shook his head. "In the past, Reincarnated Longinus-users that had either the Boosted Gear or the Divine Dividing acquired two Pieces, and if they died…at least four or five."

There was silence at the revelation, until there was noise at the Phenex table. Riser's breathing was getting uneasy, before turning into giggling. Soon, his giggling turned into full blown uncontrollable laughter; falling off his seat as his laughter turned hysterical. Upon closer inspection, tears were rolling down his eyes as he pounded the floor with his fist.

"Wow Rias. You really fucked up." Naruto growled, running his hand down his face.

"Didn't Sairaorg's [Pawn] Regulaus have 7 pieces?" Naruko whispered in confusion.

"Yeah, but a Spirit is different from a Human. Dead or alive it'll cost more than a Human, especially since he's the Spirit of Sairaorg's Scared Gear." Naruto whispered back, before spotting Azazel muttering to himself.

"Maybe that's why…" He whispered to himself, with Raynare and Kalawarner looking at him in confusion. "...With his Dragon Aura and all…"

"Rias Gremory, have your [Pawn] come to my lab for examination tomorrow." Ajuka said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?! But I have a get-together with my buds! Can't that wait?" Issei asked, looking frantic.

"No." Ajuka replied curtly, amused by Issei's reaction. "Tomorrow's just another day. I'm sure your friends can wait for that wank-off party."

"But…" Issei whined, looking towards Rias.

"Issei! Lord Beelzabub gave you a direct order, so you are expected to follow it!" Rias suddenly snapped. "Am I clear?!"

Issei yelped and took a step back, seeing Rias furious, tearstained face. He figured that she was in no mood to entertain him and raised his hands. "Y…Yes…President."

"Oh man, Rias. You used all _eight_ of your Pieces? On a _human_?" Riser wheezed, crawling off the floor. "I don't know what you saw in him, but what a waste! You really were too young to be a [King] like everyone said."

"Even a [King] can make mistakes, like you have when you fought Hyoudou. How amusing that you were the first [King] in history to be defeated by a lesser Piece such as a [Pawn]." Sona shot back, adjusting her glasses as Riser glared at him. "Even with Hyoudou's Boosted Gear and the Holy Water he used on you, you had all the chances in the world to dominate him. But in the end, you failed to capitalize on a victory that was practically on a silver platter. Rias and I made mistakes, but between the three of us, you carry the most shame to the Devil race."

"BURN!" Naruko jeered with a trollish smile.

"That's my little sister!" Serafall cheered. "She's right and you know it!"

"Ha! Take that ya fried chicken!" Issei jeered, pointing at a steaming Riser.

He made a fist, with flames enveloping it. "You…were never supposed to get so far with me! You were only supposed to be just a warm-up for the real fight! If you never showed up, I would've had what I wanted!"

Grayfia winced at that. In reality, Riser had invited Issei to his engagement party to rub in his failure. Sirzechs volunteered Grayfia to retrieve Issei and opened a portal to the party. However Issei caused a ruckus by assaulting the Phenex guards, crashing the party, and challenged Riser for Rias' virginity.

Such is the power of boners.

"Oh yeah? Well I beat you, fair and square! Now I have the President's oppai now!"

Cue the collective cringe that grew faster than a forest of bamboo, with some of the people there groaning. Rias herself buried her hands into her face, muttering curses and wishes that will never come true.

"You lowly [Pawn]. I wasn't talking about dear Rias. I was talking…" Riser pointed towards the current group in front of the Satans. "About _him!_ "

All eyes followed his direction before resting on a certain blonde, who was looking around in confusion.

"...Me?" Naruto deadpanned, pointing at himself. "What the hell did you want with me? I like girls. I'm not interested in you, asshole."

"The feeling's mutual, but after the humiliation you put me through, I promised that no matter what, I'll pay you back!" Riser snarled at him.

Naruto stared a hole at the Phenex. "Why, _Riser-san._ You sure you want to talk about **that** particular incident that resulted in said humiliation _right here and now?_ Because I promise that if you don't shut up about it, you might not make it out alive _**considering who's here.**_ " He said with an eye smile.

Riser opened his mouth to retort, but caught himself and sweated when Naruto's words sank in. He felt the stares on his person, partially Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Wait, what did you mean you were after Naru-kun?!" Akeno demanded, glaring daggers at him.

"I see no reason to answer you, Rias' [Queen]-" Riser snapped back.

"Answer her question, son." Lord Phenex interrupted him. "Did you use the marriage contract between you and Rias to get to Naruto, and why? Last I recall, you two were close friends."

"Used too." Naruko reiterated under her breath. "He became too much of a prick the older we got. Phenex bloodline being superior and all that according to him."

"...Yes Father, I did. Naruto was refusing my request for a rematch after we fought years ago." Riser admitted as he and Naruto exchanged glares. "I used the marriage contract to force his hand."

"After what you did years ago, I wanted nothing to do with you, nor did I want to waste my time even dealing with you. I only took you on years ago because I was bored. I won, you lost, end of story." Naruto growled at him. "I declined your invitations because I was busy with school, clients, and dealing with figures from my past prior to becoming a Devil. You can call me a coward if you want, but I had no time to appeal to your fucking bloated ego."

"It seems that dear Rias had both of you housebroken. During the Rating Game, I was fully expecting the both of you to storm my base by yourselves, yet you followed Rias' strategies. At the party, you had all the time in the world to pick a fight. After all, I was marrying the girl you were in love with." Riser sneered, making Naruto's and Naruko's eyes narrow dangerously. "Instead, you acted like good little Servants and followed her orders in not causing trouble. The real Naruto would have ignored her and punched me out of the room, yet you didn't." He said, getting into Naruto's face. "You didn't have to worry about embarrassing your [King]. I would've welcomed it. But instead, you took a backseat, and allowed Hyoudou Issei to steal your thunder. Perhaps there's a reason why dear Rias preferred her [Pawn] over you."

Akeno seethed at that, lightning arcing off her body. Before she could act, Naruko shrieked in rage and charged at the blonde Phenex, seeing red. Naruto quickly caught her around her middle and pulled her back, with a red-eyed Naruko making clawing motions at the boisterous Phenex like a feral hellcat.

"That may be, fried chicken. But the reason why I stayed my blade at Rias's request was to not cause her anymore trouble; since she was already distressed from having to marry your sorry ass." Naruto explained as he effortlessly held a struggling Naruko back. "Still, don't let that distract us from the fact that you foolishly held back and got TKO'd by a [Pawn]. Good job, by the way. It really nullifies Ravel's claim about you being the strongest there is, especially when she saved your ass."

"Speaking of that," Serafall injected before Riser could snarl back. "Ravel Phenex. Step forward please?"

"Eep!" Ravel yelped, with the attention now on her. She was gently shoved forward by her mother, and she timidly walked forward. "Y-Yes?"

"Why did you upload the Rating Game to your channel on DeviTube? Everyone knew it was a private affair," Serafall said, looking disappointed. "So why?"

"I…well…" Ravel swallowed, feeling the ire from the Gremory's and the disappointment from her family. "I have no excuse. I wanted to share my brother's achievement, to prove that he's the best. I…thought it wouldn't be a problem because I'm a Phenex."

"Well, clearly you weren't thinking. It was unofficial due to it being a family matter between two Houses. And now it's caused trouble for _both_ Houses. The people are starting to question the illegitimacy of the Gremory after Rias's defeat. And since the engagement party was broadcasted to celebrate the union between Rias and Riser at the time, the potential of the new generation of Devils are being questioned as well with Riser's defeat." Serafall explained, with Ravel looking ashamed. "A [King] being defeated by a reincarnated [Pawn], fluke or not, is not a good look."

"Hey, it wasn't a fluke! I beat Riser fair and square!" Issei protested, shaking his fist. "Second time's the charm!"

"That may be, Hyoudou Issei. I admit, I wasn't using my full power and dragged it out as a warm-up for the main event." Riser shot back with a glance at Naruto. "I slipped up, and I own it. Rest assured that if we fight again, there won't be another miracle."

"I'll show you a miracle you-!"

"Ravel-tan!" Serafall raised her voice, cutting across Issei. "What you have done has given ammunition to those who look to tear down the current establishment by going after their supporters, especially the House of Gremory since one of their own is sitting right next to me as Lord Lucifer. It will be a while before the damage can be repaired."

"Rest assured that I am overseeing my daughter's punishment, as well as working with my husband, Lord Gremory, and Lady Gremory regarding reparations for the transgression." Lady Phenex said, with Venelana nodding in agreement.

"Heh, at least Ravel and I aren't alone in being punished." Riser said snidely and waved his hands. "From what I heard, Naruto and Naruko left dear Rias' peerage and striking out on their own."

"What?!" A shocked Sona asked, looking at the twins and Rias. "Why?! What happened?! Rias?!"

Rias was shivering, trying not to meet Sona's or anyone's eyes. Everything the twins said to her days ago came to the surface, causing tears to well up.

"I would like to know as well." Venelana said, causing Rias, and Akeno to sniffen up. "It can't be because of the Rating Game and the end of the engagement party." Now Naruto and Naruko stiffened up at the memory of what happened between Rias and Issei after Riser was defeated. "Naruto, Naruko, I knew your mother. I have seen her act the way you're acting now. When Sirzechs granted your request to depart Rias' peerage, I was surprised. Looking at the way you're acting towards my daughter and Akeno right now, I can't help but think there's more to it."

"I have a feeling it has something to do with her boisterous [Pawn]." Irene said, side-eying Issei.

"I can answer that, Venelana-sama, Irene-san. Last month, I visited Rias to let her know that the council is backing Riser's marriage arrangement with Rias, and he was coming to see her. I suspected that she would try something with the twins, and went to their apartment at the time. She wasn't there, so I enlisted their help in finding her." Grayfia explained, with Rias now flinching and looking down, causing Akeno to frown at her. Grayfia took a look at the redhead before continuing. "They located her at her [Pawn's] place of residence, where she was in his room. She was in nothing but her panties, getting ready to give up her virginity to him in order to break the contract."

There was another deafening silence at the revelation, as Rias hung her head in shame. Almost everyone stared at Rias with varying emotions; despite the fact that Riser sunk down to the ground, howling with laughter again.

" _That's nonsense! I love you two to death! You know this! What could've made you think otherwise?!"_

" _Because Grayfia-san popped in out of the blue, looking for you at our apartment. She was pretty surprised to see you weren't there, much to our confusion. She confessed that the House of Phenex was pushing the engagement, and the House of Gremory folded. She thought you would come to us to lose your virginity to me to annul your marriage with that fried chicken idiot. Imagine our surprise when we tracked you to Hyoudou's place."_

" _You saw that too?"_

" _We. Saw. Everything. Like, really, Rias? The fucking perverted brat of all people? Have more respect for yourself, dammit! A girl's first time is sacred, regardless if you're a human or a Devil!"_

" _I know, but…you're my closest siblings in all but blood! I chose Issei because he was naive and malleable!"_

' _That's what they meant? Then, that means…By the Satans!'_ Akeno gasped as she stared at Rias. _'No wonder they were in such a foul mood the day Riser appeared!'_

When the twins said that Rias was at the Hyoudou residence, her mind didn't connect the dots due to her anger at them. But now after what Grayfia said, Akeno understood; her anger now replaced by utter shock.

' _I can't even imagine…after seeing Issei and Rias together like that…'_ Akeno was shaking, seeing the twins looking away. _'Now I understand. I'm just as guilty, but Rias…how could you?'_

Kiba shook his head. "President Rias, what were you thinking?" he muttered under his breath, understanding the twins' foul mood from before.

Koneko looked utterly disgusted at her [King]. Due to circumstances, she was one of the founding members of Rias' peerage alongside Naruto, Naruko, and Akeno, with Kiba coming in a few years later.

Both knew how close the twins were with Rias, even knowing they were attracted to each other. It made sense that Rias would try and get help from the twins to get out of the contract. But instead of the twins, she went to Issei of all people. Now they knew why this smugness increased. It was no secret that Issei detested Naruto, and Rias coming to him was one-upping him in a way.

Lord Gremory was both shocked and embarrassed, and his fellow Lords with their wives couldn't help but feel pity for him. But right now, Zeoticous was concerned for his surrogate children that were the twins. He couldn't imagine the pain they felt from seeing their love with someone else, especially her [Pawn].

Sona was having difficulty forming words, being shocked along with her [Queen] Tsubaki. She was shaking, pointing at Rias in disbelief. Of all the solutions to handle a situation, THAT was not what she expected Rias to do.

"Wow, that is just pathetic." Satsuki said, narrowing her eyes. "Then again, typical Devil."

"Satsuki-chan…" Hinata whined, not wanting attention drawn to them.

"Didn't know Devils can be that desperate." Rin whispered to Sakura, who was glaring at Rias; her hair slowly turning white again.

"Why you-!" Mio seethed, marching towards Rias until a cold pressure hit the room.

Only one person in the room was neither shocked nor disappointed. In fact, she was quite furious. She closed her fan, creating a shockwave that made everyone jump.

"Rias." Venelana said coldly. "While your [Pawn] is seeing Lord Beelzebub, you shall come to my quarters tomorrow for a talk. No excuses. Understand?"

Rias hung her head in shame. "Yes, mother."

Irene Belserion grinned and adjusted her hat. "You're in trouble now, girl."

Despite everything, the twins pitied their former [King]. All the weight of her actions were crashing down upon her under the eyes of the Four Great Satans and the most important families in Makai. They know of the rumors of people saying that Rias was made a High-Class Devil too soon after passing the qualification test when she was 12. The twins were her defenders, after everything that's happened, they couldn't help but slowly agree.

Meanwhile, the elders were talking quietly to each other.

"It would seem that the ways of this generation's young devils has me worried for the future." one of the elders said, gazing at Rias, Sona, and a still laughing Riser. "After all, they're from our most powerful Houses in Makai."

"Even so, the Gremory girl's former [Knight] and [Rook] are now High-class Devils, just like her. Perhaps there is a future, especially when they carry the blood of Sparda." The other elder said, eying the twins and their guests. "There's also Sairaorg as well, and the twins can stand toe-to-toe with him. There is also Seekvaira Agares, who is doing pretty well for her, so there is hope yet."

"Maybe they can be the new Four Novice Kings?" A female elder whispered. "To bring us to greatness."

"No." Another elder shot back. "They will not replace the ones we have now. Besides, Sparda's descendants will need to prove themselves, and there are others with potential."

"For now, let us see what our Satans will do, and step in when it's necessary."

"It will not be necessary." Sirzechs suddenly rejected, glaring coolly at them. "We are the authority here. Do not overstep your bounds."

"I apologize for my colleagues, Lord Lucifer." The oldest elder said with a bow. "But you cannot blame them for worrying due to the recent actions of these young Devils."

"And they will be handled now. Naruto, Naruko, Yuuto, Koneko, you may step back." Sirzechs said as he stood up. "Rias, Sona. Riser, step forward. Ravel, you stay there."

Kiba and Koneko nodded and walked back to the Gremory table as Naruto and Naruko sighed before flash stepping to Azazel's table, mainly to avoid Rias.

Sona was walking up, until she changed directions, grabbed Rias, and dragged her alongside. Riser just grunted in annoyance as he joined them.

"Oh, that's right." Azazel said, pulling out a file and handing it to Naruto. "I got what you need for your little friend. Look through it, eh?"

"Thanks." Naruto said, and began to read through the files with Naruko over his shoulder.

"Now then, for your punishments." Sirzechs said, eying Rias and Sona. "Rias Gremory. Sona Sitri. You two were given complete control of Kuoh Town as your shared territory, and the Fallen Angel incident is living much to be desired. It should not have taken you a month to deal with them. The both of you had the resources capable of handling the situation, as entrusted by us when you two became High-class Devils, but the both of you have demonstrated a lack of communication and coordination. Despite the incident having a favorable conclusion, you've shown that neither of you are ready to handle a territory…together that is." Sirzechs said as Sona opened her mouth in protest.

"If I may speak for my youngest," Lady Sitri suddenly spoke from the side. "The only reason she wasn't active during the incident is because she wasn't given the necessary updates from Rias. Surely Sona could be given leniency?"

"I concur." Venelana nodded towards her friend. "My daughter Rias should've kept Sona in the loop, no matter what."

"We have noted that. Serafall made sure not to let us forget." Ajuka drawled, as Serafall gave a thumbs-up.

"With that said; Rias, after your handling of the incident, among other things, you are hereby suspended from control of the territory. You and your Peerage are also suspended from taking on new contracts for the time being. Sona will still handle the affairs, but we will assign a Custodian to oversee the both of you. They will advise Sona, as well as determine if Rias is ready to resume her duties with Sona." Sirzechs declared, seeing Sona looking slightly relieved and Rias looked shocked.

"Ouch." Mio said, glancing ar Rias with pity.

"Could've been worse." Kiba mumbled, with Koenko grumbling to herself.

"Wait, we can still do this!" Akeno protested, pleading Rias's case. "Surely routing the Fallen Angels can account for something, right?"

She couldn't let Rias's pride be trampled on so easily.

"Are you sure you want to say that? Especially after that Rating Game?" Ajuka asked in amusement.

Akeno blanched, her next protest caught in her throat.

"Ravel Phenex, we know your parents will handle your punishment. But in addition, the House of Gremory has the option of punishing you however they see fit, should they choose to." Ajuka declared, with Ravel looking as if she was told she was being sacrificed to Cthulhu, with the penalty of being banished to the Void if she refused.

"I have no problem with that." Lord Phenex agreed. "As long as it is within reason."

"I'm sure my wife can think of a few things." Zeoticus chuckled, while Venelana narrowed her eyes at the young Phenex.

"And Riser Phenex. For wasting our resources in using the marriage contract to get to my sister's now former [Knight], as well as wasting everyone's time, you're on probation" Sirzechs said, with Naruto snorting. "Until further notice, you are suspended from upcoming Rating Games, and you and your Peerage cannot take any new clients until further notice."

"...Fine!" Riser huffed in a glare. "A few lost Rating Games and loss of clients won't hurt me that much. It gives me time to train with my Peerage."

Sona raised her hand. "Lord Lucifer, if I may ask, who will be the custodian for Kuoh Town?"

"You'll know when you see them." Sirzechs said, before addressing the young [Kings] in front of him. "Let this be a lesson to you that your actions define you, and will already have consequences. Being [Kings] means you're practically adults, and you're put on a higher pedestal than most so we expect you to be mature in your ways and decisions. Don't be too hesitant if problems arise, don't alienate those closest to you, and do not use deception to get to someone else. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lord Lucifer."

"Good. This meeting is adjourned."

Riser huffed and walked back to the Phenex table with Ravel behind him. With his parents scowling at him, he 'tched' and looked away, while Ravel was unable to look her mom and dad in the eyes.

"Riser. Ravel. If you're wondering if I am disappointed in both of you, I am." Lord Fuegis Phenex said in a firm voice. "The House of Phenex is strong with our abilities and our Phenex Tears, but they do not make us invincible. Yes, we are a powerful House, but it paints a target on us.. It's not just the Angels and Fallen Angels we have to worry about. There are those in our own race that want our spot as one of the most powerful Houses in Makai. And it's not just us, but the Gremory's and Sitri's as well. Unlike them, we don't have a Phenex as a Satan, and that makes us all the more vulnerable. Mistakes like these can lead to snakes taking advantage. We are lucky that your mother is childhood friends with Lady Gremory and Lady Sitri, so we are safe for now; especially with your brother Ruval's pending promotion to Ultimate-class Devil. Until then, you both still have much to learn, and much to atone for."

"I...understand. I'm…sorry for what I did, Father. I'll do my best to make up for what I did." Ravel said, nearly tearing up. "I'll accept any punishment you give me."

"I apologize as well. Rest assured that once my punishment is lifted, I will restore honor to our family's House." Riser said and turned to Naruto and Naruko. "Starting with him-"

"Enough! I forbid it! I am ordering you to leave Naruto-san and his sister alone. You have already made yourself too much of a fool in pursuing him." Lord Phenex growled, his aura making Riser take a step back. "Your house arrest is only the start of your punishment. I advise closing your mouth before you dig yourself further."

At the same time, Sona was walking towards the Sitri table, before stopping as she passed Rias. "Rias, I want you to know that I no longer consider you my rival. After the way you tried to escape your marriage contract involving Hyoudou, I lost respect for you."

Rias sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I'm not surprised. I would lose respect for me as well."

Sona shook her head. "I can't imagine the pain the twins went through when they saw you with Hyoudou; after the promise between you, Akeno-san, Naruto, and Naruko. I can't blame them, and I would've done the same thing in their shoes." she admitted before walking off. "I suggest cleaning up your act. We may have a custodian watching over us, but I will not tolerate you being deadweight in _my_ territory."

"..."

"Sona. Between you, Rias, and Riser, you're lucky to have gotten off light." Lord Caenum Sitri told his youngest when she was close. "Use this experience to better yourself as a [King], and learn from the mistakes of your peers."

"I understand, Father." Sona nodded, before eying Rias shuffling over to her family.

"Rias, before I say anything," Zeoticus addressed his daughter. "How much do you know about the marriage contract between yourself and Riser?"

Rias looked confused. "Only that I have to marry him for our House. But I didn't want to-" she started to say before her father raised his hand.

"I thought so. Once again, I am very disappointed in you, Rias." Zeoticus said gravely as Venelana glared at her. "Your actions with your [Pawn] and the end of your Rating Game are not becoming of a member of my House. Worse, you have alienated your own Peerage to the point that two of your most powerful Pieces have left you - the same pieces that you grew up with, by the way. I know you have a temper like your mother, but I counted on you to prove the rumors wrong that you were too young to be made [King] after passing the High-class Devil qualification test. And unfortunately, you have proven those rumors founded. You have much to do to redeem yourself, my daughter."

Rias hung her head, ashamed of herself. Ironically, she made her own personal Hell for her decisions.

"But wait! The President did nothing wrong!" Issei interjected, making Kiba and Koneko groan. "It's all because of that bastard over with his smoking-hot sister that she-"

"SILENCE!" Zeoticus boomed, his eyes red with fury. "Know your place, Hyoudou Issei! I am addressing my daughter, NOT you. And that next time you insult my foster son again, I will rip out your Pieces myself and finish what that Fallen Angel started! So hold your tongue!"

Issei squeaked and scrambled back, hiding behind Kiba and Koneko, who were looking away to avoid Zeoticus' glare.

"Truly a foolish boy to mouth off like that." Irene said, her eyes glowing. "Shall I-"

"Irene, heel." Venelana muttered, keeping her [Queen] at bay. "No need to waste your energy on him."

"What a dumbass." Naruko mumbled before returning to the file. "But with this…Naru-nii, you have the other files?"

"Always." Naruto replied, materializing them. "I believe we have what we need to close this case for good…"

"Your mother will not be the only one discussing things with you tomorrow." Zeoticus said, his eyes narrowing. "I will show you the fine print of that marriage contract. Rem and Ram, make sure she comes. Understand?"

"Yes, Lord Gremory." Rem and Ram said, bowing.

"Naruto, Naruko, Mio, Myuu." Sirzechs called over to them. "Come, we need to talk."

"Yeah, so do we." Naruto said, going up with Naruko, Mio, and Myuu following him. "You first."

"Right. We have an update on the situation with the House of Asmodeus." Sirzechs said before turning to his fellow Satan. "It's…not good. Falbium."

"Right, right." Falbium sighed before addressing the group. "Mio, Myuu. Your fathers are dead."

Myuu gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh, no! Father!" she cried, throwing her in the arms of Mio, who was stoned-face.

"H-How…? How did they die?" She tried to say. "Our fathers are the strongest Demon Lords. They couldn't have gone down that easily!"

Falbium grumbled. "They didn't. Details are sketchy, but word is that the opposing side received the services of two supernatural-hunting factions in the Human World. Some Hero Clan in Japan, and a ninja clan called the Mugen-Tenshin?"

Naruko growled at that. "Well, those ring a fucking bell! What the hell are they doing helping their sworn enemies?"

Falbium shrugged with indifference. "We don't know, but that's what happened. The House of Asmodeus is now down to a trickle, but the elders in the House installed a powerful replacement; a war hero named Leohart."

"Wilbert and Galious told me that they transferred their demonic powers into you two, because they knew their betrayers would be after them. And no, it is not the reason for their deaths, for they had more than enough power to fight." Sirzechs assured the two twintailed girls. "It wasn't just the Heroes and ninja overcoming him. It was the betrayal of Leohart, their student, that blindsided them."

"I…see…" Mio growled out, a red aura enveloping her.

"Well well, yet another reason to go after the Hero zeros and Mugen-Tenshin fucks." Naruko said, grinning evilly.

"Don't forget Leohart. He's sure to go after Mio and Myuu for their power." Serafall said with rare seriousness. "You sure you're up to it?"

Naruto nodded. "Well, then it's a good thing that we've made Mio and Myuu our [Queens], so not only do we have a common enemy, we're in for the long haul." He said, grinning as all the attention was on them now.

"That's right! Let then come!" Mio exclaimed, her aura flaring about. "I'll kill them a thousand times over!"

"Oh? You've made the daughters of the Strongest Demon Lords your [Queens]?" Sirzechs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seemed appropriate." Naruko said, rubbing Myuu's head. "They didn't complain and neither did we! And we already used some of our Pieces and Cards too."

"That explains the Angels." Ajuka mused, eying Satsuki and Hinata, who were teasing Raynare and Kalawarner. "Anyone else we should know about?"

"Funny you should ask!" Naruto said brightly before setting some files down in front of the Satans. "For your consideration. We have everything we did to set my [Bishop] free."

"Why am I not surprised that you tamed a Stray Devil?" Sirzechs sighed before reading the material with his fellow Satans. "Wait a minute…"

"Oi, isn't this?" Serafall gasped, looking back and forth at the files and the twins in shock.

Naruto turned towards a confused Koneko and winked at her. See this, Venelana sighed, knowing what it was about. Naruko smirked before making a call.

"You Uzumaki truly are unpredictable. All this evidence may help to close a separate case." Ajuka noted as he flipped a page. "Just when I thought you twins couldn't surprise me more. Question: what made you two decide to risk life and limb to go after her at such a young age?"

"Well, everyone said she went mad, yet she left her Peerage-mates and sister alive." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Well, why don't we ask her ourselves? If it's okay with you." Serafall asked brightly, with Sirzechs and Ajuka looking surprised, and Falbium casting a cautionary glance at the curious elders. "You have my word as Leviathan that no harm shall come to her. As long as she behaves, that is, right Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs nodded before asking. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Vene-kaachan and Irene-san."

"I see. I'm sorry to put you under the same roof as Rias, but I will need you to come to the Gremory Manor with your Bishop. We want to talk with her directly with you in the room. Depending on what we hear, we will allow her to continue being your Bishop, albeit on probation." Sirzechs said, with the twins nodding. "And if things go well, not only will she be cleared, but we'll be close to finishing a case that's been alluding us for years."

"Heh. _Devil May Cry_ is off to a good start, dattebayo." Naruto said, fist-bumping Naruko.

"Finally, what's the deal with those Angels you bought with you?" Ajuka asked, gesturing to Hinata and Satsuki. "Along with your other guests?"

"They're part of our Peerage. We used our Sparda Pieces on Rin and Sakura, and our Eva Cards on Hinata and Satsuki, as well as Raynare and Kalawarner." Naruto informed them.

Sirzechs chuckled. "You've been busy."

"We're barely getting started here. Between you dumping Mio-chan and Myuu-chan on us," Naruto said, with Mio now pulling at his whiskered-cheeks, "this Summit, and now having to visit the manor, we're getting roadblock after roadblock. Ow."

"Anything else?" Naruko asked with a tilt of her head.

Sirzechs shook his head. "Nope. You may go. See you tomorrow, and be careful."

The twins returned to Azazel's table, with Rem and Ram meeting them halfway.

"Hey girls." Naruto greeted them. "What's up?"

"Naruto-sama, we just wanted to say we're sorry. We knew Riser was coming too. If we knew what Rias-sama was planning, we would've stopped her." Ram said sadly.

"Or even rushed to get you." Rem added, with Ram nodding in agreement. "I would never have imagined that she wouldn't have told you what was happening."

"Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault. What's done is done. Just, do us a favor." Naruto said before leaning in to whisper. "Keep an eye on Rias and Akeno, will ya?"

"Of course. It's the least we can do." Ram replied. "Even though we're not her Pieces, we won't leave her side."

"Besides, someone has to keep the pervert away from them." Rem added with a disturbing grin, summoning a chained morning star flail. "We won't let him touch her."

Naruko smirked at that. "Break a bone or two for me. Have fun~"

Rem and Ram nodded and went back to the Gremory table. Rias and Akeno tried to talk to them, but they ignored them; only waving goodbye to their foster parents.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said, summoning a magic circle bearing the symbol of the House of Sparda. "Girls!"

"Agreed. If Rias or Akeno comes over, I won't be able to hold myself back." Mio said, casting a dirty look at them.

"Right." Naruko said as she and the others stepped into the circle. "Let's go!"

"Wha- Wait a second!" Issei shouted as Raynare and Kalawarner entered the circle. "Why are they going with them?!"

"Are they…part of their Peerage?!" Akeno wondered, shocked.

"Naruto-kun! Naruko-kun! Wait-!" Rias called out to them as she reached her hand out.

She was too late as they disappeared, causing her to fall on her knees.

"Grayfia, take my daughter back to the Human World. Make sure she and her Peerage return tomorrow to the Gremory manor." Venelana said as she, Irene, and her husband stepped into their magic circle.

"Yes, ma'am." Grayfia said as the Gremory's left, followed by the Sitri's and the Phenex's.

"That…could've gone better." Kiba sighed, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Um, are we going to be alright?" Asia worried, looking worried until Issei put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course we will! We can come back from this for sure without that blonde dead weight-"

 **POW!**

Issei went flying into the wall by Koneko, who had a murderous look on her face.

"Koneko-" Rias chastised Koneko, but stepped back when the catgirl glared at her.

"Since you won't stop that pervert from insulting Naruto-senpai, I'll deal with him in your place! And if you want to help me, you'll have to kill me!" Koneko snarled at her, her cat ears and tail popping out.

"And me." Kiba added, stepping forward. "We can still tolerate his presence, but none of us will tolerate his constant insulting and lack of respect for him, especially after what happened between you and him."

Gasper was still shaking in her shoes, while Rem zipped over to Issei and tossed his back to the group.

"It would seem that you have a lot to deal with, Rias-sama." Grayfia said to a dejected Rias. "No matter. Only you will be able to pull yourself together to redeem herself. Now, let us depart."

With a nod to her husband, Grayfia teleported herself and Rias's peerage away.

"Things are about to heat up, my old friend." Ajuka said with a knowing glance. "We can only hope that those mistakes the Young Devils made are the only ones we have to deal with."

"Indeed." Sirzechs agreed and sighed. "I feel sorry for Rias when Mother gives her the talk."

Serafall laughed nervously, while Falbium dozed off.

* * *

 **[Uzumaki Residence]**

Naruto, Naruko, and their Peerage reappeared in the living room. Kalawarner then leaned into Raynare and fell asleep. The others found Kuroka facedown on the ground, with a little girl riding her.

"Naruto-koi! Please get your Familiar off me~" Kuroka wailed with teary white-eyes.

Said familiar was a 5'0 ft tall young girl with soft pale pink eyes, long black hair with vermillion tips at the end, and fair skin with red-and-green vine-like markings on her arms, legs, and chest. She had a petite stature with a sizable chest, and wore a light, pink kimono, a red and white checkered obi, a dark brown haori, and white socks and pink zori sandals. She had an adorable small, pink ribbon to keep her hair out of her face, and a bamboo gag on her mouth.

"Come on, Nezuko. Let Kuroka-chan breathe." Naruto chided the girl, who perked up.

She hopped off the [Bishop] and jumped into his arms, humming happily.

"Oh! Who is this?" Hinata asked, finding the little girl cute.

"This is Nezuko, my Familiar. I found her where Devils usually get their Familiars. She had a slave master who was hiding out in the forest, and Naruko and I killed him." Naruto said while patting Nezuko's head. "He was supposed to be his big, bad demon lord in the past. Wasn't much of one when we used an experimental seal to ash him with sunset."

"Hmm, my familiar 2B isn't back yet. She must've been distracted by the wonders of the Human World again." Naruko groaned, drooping. "She should be fine, dattebane."

"At least that meeting didn't take so long." Mio said, stretching. "And I haven't heard from my friends. So what's next?"

"We'll relax for now. Once tomorrow's over, we go recruiting." Naruto said, shifting so Nezuko can sit on his shoulders.

"That sounds like a plan!" Myuu cheered.

"You guys have fun with that. We're going to bed. Long day." Raynare drawled, carrying Kalawarner piggyback style since the latter fell asleep. "Don't wake us up, even if we're dead."

"That was grim." Satsuki deadpanned. "What do we do now?"

"I'll be watching some TV! " Naruko said and plopped herself onto the sofa. "Myuu-chan, Satsuki-chan, join me?"

Myuu nodded and joined Naruko, sitting and leaning onto her. Not to be outdone, Satsuki took Naruko's other side, and smirked at Myuu. Myuu narrowed her eyes as sparks flew between them.

"I'll make us something to eat!" Hinata said cheerfully, before zooming to the kitchen.

"Oh no, I'll be the chef around here!" Sakura snapped, doing full 'Dark' and went after her.

"Crap, I'll join you!" Mio said and followed after her.

"Girls, none of that!" Naruko said, wrapping her arms around her [Queens]. "We're going to DeviFlix and chill! Ne?"

"Guh, I'll make sure they don't burn down the house." Naruto groaned and went after them, Nezuko still riding on his shoulders. Then, the doorbell rang. "Wonder who that could be?"

When he arrived at the door, he sensed a familiar and friendly presence on the other side. He opened it, only to see a flash of red hair and a blade swinging towards his face.

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 **Next time,** _ **Chapter 05: The First Step**_

 _Before going on their grand recruiting spree, Naruto and Naruko look to get Kuroka her freedom. Rias also gets a stern talking to from her mother, and a second chance that is up to her to decide to capitalize on…_

* * *

 **[ References and Explanation ]**

 **Demon Slayer ]** Nezuko

 **Fairy Tail ]** Irene Belserion

 **Nier Automata ]** 2B

…

Fuegis - got from a demonic name generator, meaning fire.

Caenum - got from a demonic name generator, meaning water.

Riser laughed like Barret at the end of Final Fantasy 7 Machinabridged episode 7.

* * *

 **[ Naruto and Naruko's Current Peerage (Army) ]**

[King] Naruto Uzumaki

[Queen] Mio

[Bishop] Kuroka Tenjou

[Berolina] Sakura Matou

[Queen] Hinata Hyuga

[Zero] Raynare

Familiar(s): Nezuko

…

[King] Naruko Uzumaki

[Queen] Myuu

[Berolina] Rin Tohsaka

[Queen] Satsuki Uchiha

[Zero] Kalawarner

Familiar(s): 2B

* * *

 **Released: Sunday, June 8, 2020**

 **(Monday, June 8, 2020)** **Fixed errors involving Yubelluna saying Venelana's dialogue, and Riser being Heir to the Phenex when he's not, and Kalawarner was supposed to fall onto Raynare.**

* * *

 **[Uzumaki residence]**

The sounds of clanging resound through the house, alarming the girls. When they gathered in the living room to investigate, Naruto was sent flying in. He flipped in the air, and landed on the table in the room. The girls were shocked that he was bleeding from the head, but he was smiling, as if he was enjoying himself as he got into a stance with Brynhildr.

Then, a red blur shot into the room and clashed with Naruto, who stood his ground and blocked the blow, allowing everyone to see his assailant.

It was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, yet voluptuous figure with H-cup breasts, which was covered by upper silver armor, completed with a blue miniskirt, silver gauntlets, and black boots. She was also wielding a sword; its rain-guard triangular in shape, with intricate patterns embellished on it. On its central ridge are the words 'Eisenmeteor'.

"How dare you?!" Sakura screamed, donning her red-and-black dress, while Hinata summoned a water bow and aimed it at the armored girl.

"Nee-sama?!" Mio and Myuu squeaked, shocking the others.

"Stop!" Naruko yelled as Nezuko ran in all calm. "It's all right, we're good!" She said with a fanged grin. "It's usually how Naru-nii and Erza-chan greet each other! And it's better than DevilFlix and Chill!"

"Erza?! Erza Scarlet?! Wielder of the Ten Commandments: Decaforce sword?" Satsuki asked, before looking impressed.

Naruto and Erza attacked each other with smiles on their faces, enjoying their swordplay against each other. After clanging their swords against each other, Naruto formed a Rasengan and thrusted it towards Erza. The latter dodged at the last moment, turning her sword into an orange-red sword with 'Explosion' engraved on the blade. Clanging with Brynhildr with her changed Decaforce, she knocked Naruto back.

Naruto landed backfirst on the sofa, with Erza bearing down on him. He raised his sword and blocked, with Erza pressing down.

"So Naruto, word is that you and Naruko got yourself Peerages. Got room for one more?"

"...Well, I have been looking for a [Dragon]. Interested?"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail ]** Erza Scarlet

She wields Ten Commandments/Decaforce from Rave Master.


End file.
